Drops of Amour
by Magical words from Muggle pens
Summary: Hermione has bigger problems than war after an accident in Potions douses Draco in Amortentia. How will she handle the sickeningly nice Malfoy? Can she continue hating him until he comes back to his senses? DM/HG
1. The Accident

_ Summary: Seventh year is filled with fears of war. But Hermione find herself with bigger concerns as an accident in Potions douses Draco head-to-toe in Amortentia. How will she handle the new sickeningly nice Malfoy? Can she continue hating him until he comes back to his senses?_

.

**~ Drops of Amour ~**

**Chapter 1: The Accident**

.

.

.

_"Miss Granger, these are tough times we live in. And I expect nothing less than the leadership and courage you possess to guide you as during your work as Head Girl."_

Hermione simply nodded as a grave McGonagall entrusted her with the challenge.

It was the beginning of a tumultuous seventh year. One that was marked with the painful absence of their longstanding Headmaster, along with the person who had blasted him into oblivion: Severus Snape.

The former Potions Master had fled like the coward he was. And she felt shameful about doubting Harry, for blindly believing in the inherent goodness in others. But so had McGonagall.

She watched as the older witch pursed her thin lips. The wrinkles on her forehead were more prominent than before. Hermione could sympathize, having woken up to shadows under her eyes for months now.

After all, they were both in the same position: of maintaining calm in the face of death. One as Head Girl, and the other as Headmistress.

"Have a mint drop, Minerva. It will soothe your mind," called Dumbledore, from his regal portrait.

McGonagall rubbed at her temples, clearly caught between berating Dumbledore's cheery attitude and disrespecting his memory.

"No thank you, Albus. Toffees will not help," she said smartly.

"They induce an endorphin rush. It will give you the energy and stamina to keep up with the students," he insisted.

She gave a low mirthless laugh. "I will need a hundred Pepper-up Potions to keep the Slytherins in line." Her face contorted at the word _potions_.

Hermione watched as Dumbledore's face become grave before smiling again. "Nonsense. You must persist in maintaining unity."

"And how, pray, do I do that? Their Head of House has murdered the Headmaster. Half of their parents are missing, undoubtedly off to serve their Lord. Who am I to them? They do not need to respect me. They do not need to obey me. They might as well roam free, branding themselves with the Mark."

"Minerva," he reprimanded.

A muscle in her jaw ticked. Hermione's heart sunk because she couldn't help but think that the Headmistress was right.

The Slytherins had always teetered on the verge of rebellion. How was she, or Ernie, the Head Boy, supposed to maintain any order when the world was going to hell outside?

The Ministry was riddled with corruption. Voldemort was at large. And the Death Eaters were trawling the streets.

All of them had escaped.

_All, save for one. _

"Miss Granger, you are dismissed."

She nodded and gathered her books.

.

.

* * *

_3 months later..._

.

.

Every time she entered this room, it was hard not to remember the snarky Potions Master - the traitor. She sat down in front of her cauldron and tried not to imagine Snape looming over her, hissing threats and insults.

It was her least favorite class. There were few pleasant memories in the dank dungeons. Even less so, now that she was stuck with _him_ as her partner.

She squirmed at the insane heat flooding the room. There were small beads of sweat dotting her pink lips. Using a few pieces of parchment, she fanned herself.

Her dark brown curls swept down to her elbows now. She shook her long legs in anticipation. Though she still hovered below Ron and Harry's heights, she had shot up considerably after running about with them on their adventures.

Merlin knew how they still had energy for Quidditch.

"Ah Miss Granger, my favorite muggle-born," the portly professor's booming voice reached her. He lumbered around to her desk.

She squelched the frown, and instead beamed up at Slughorn. He praised her often, but never failed to note her blood. The Slytherins in the room either rolled their eyes or sniggered _'mudblood'_ under their breath.

"Will you be coming to this Saturday's Slug Club Party? We will be discussing my latest award," he boasted.

"Sorry Professor, I think I have a Heads' meeting," she replied, faking the sore look of disappointment.

Slughorn pouted but made her promise to attend the next one.

"_Ooh_, Granger and Ernie having a private mudblood party..." hissed Pansy Parkinson. "Better them having dirty babies than filthying our bloodlines." Beside her, Daphne Greengrass snorted in derision.

Hermione's back stiffened but she did not react. She would have loved to demonstrate just the kind of jinxes this dirty mudblood knew. But she was suddenly distracted.

For, in her periphery, she caught sight of the person who sent her stomach plummeting into the pits of doom.

_Draco Malfoy. _

Her beloved Potions partner.

He was tall and lanky as he prowed into the dark room. His blond locks were longer, sweeping over his pale face in a silky wave, no longer gelled back. His cold hard eyes swept the dungeons.

Malfoy spotted her flushed face, and his jaw clenched. She quirked an eyebrow at this unusually blatant acknowledgment.

Sensing her thoughts, he immediately cast away his eyes, strode over, and slammed his books onto the desk.

His shirt sleeves were rolled up, and her breath hitched. No matter how many times she had seen it, her stomach couldn't help but revolt at the sight of the ugly snake twisting out of the dark skull. It jeered at her as he flexed his forearms.

He scowled, and did not bother looking at her as he flipped the textbook open.

The resentment rose inside of her. She wanted to scream with fury.

Couldn't he be at least a _little_ grateful?

She had done so much for him ...

After his notorious attempt to murder their Headmaster, her fellow classmates had been particularly vocal about his decision to return to Hogwarts. The Slytherins, of course, had welcomed him back like royalty.

And though she knew he had deserved it, deserved some retaliation for all the abuses that he had inflicted - she knew he didn't deserve it for _this_.

It had been no secret to the Order that the Malfoys were being threatened to comply with the Dark Lord's requests. As she would have likely done, he had chosen his parents' lives over that of Albus Dumbledore's.

So she had defended him, admonishing students who could not comprehend the choices he had to face.

But he had simply remained silent, pretending that she was invisible.

When he had pleaded with the Order to give him refuge from the Death Eaters, she had beseeched them to aid him. His former cohorts were hot on his trail, especially after he had abandoned them.

He knew, as she did, that after his failure, he could not longer protect his family.

So he chose to protect himself.

And she had helped him. Just like any other downtrodden, misfortuned creature, she had stood up for him. And where had that gotten her?

_Sneers and frowns._

All throughout summer, in every Order meeting, he had been unable to meet her eye. He seemed to fidget uncontrollably in her presence.

She had bleakly hoped that he might turn a new leaf. But to no avail. Once school started, he was exalted by the Slytherins as their prince once more. And he had reverted to his former self.

The only consolation was that he tended to ignore her completely, only openly taunting her on rare occasions.

"Well, are you going to chop them?" he snapped, breaking her reverie.

I guess _today_ was going to be one of those days. She silently grabbed the knife and began mincing the roots viciously.

They worked in silence. Big surprise.

Pansy tried flirting with him, cooing to him every five minutes. The Slytherin's blouse was indecently unbuttoned, the hints of a bra peeking over her large bosom.

Draco grumbled something to her and returned to his task. She was relieved - only for a moment - as he violently thrust his powdered salts toward her hands, and busied himself with picking at his robes.

Handling the powder with comparatively more finesse, she added the final ingredient to the cauldron. The clear mixture was now gleaming with a pearly sheen.

Hermione bent over the cauldron and sniffed the fumes tentatively. A heady mixture of parchment and daffodils hit her. She smiled at the familiarity.

But underlying the strong scents was a murky one, distinctly reminiscent of broomsticks and something musky. She shot a look at Ron's frenetic face as he tried to control his bubbling mixture. It might have been _his_ scent, though it was so faint, it was hard to tell.

All the better, she decided resolutely. They had broken up four months ago, and she certainly did not want to discover any lingering affections. Especially not when he seemed to be salivating after Lavender again.

Repressing the pangs in her belly, she smelt the happy scents again. Next to her, she could sense Malfoy's head flick toward her.

"Books?" He sneered, muttering _'know-it-all'_ under his breath.

Hermione clenched her fists.

She shoved the cauldron toward him, and he deftly caught it, then froze. His entire body stiffened as he inhaled sharply. The fumes clouded his face, and he jumped back, unwittingly releasing his grasp on the cauldron.

Hermione opened her mouth to scream, but there were no words. All she could do was watch, aghast, as the cauldron tilted without support.

It tipped over, and the thick liquid sloshed violently - right onto them.

She moved like lightning, her wand slicing against the waves of Amortentia. The drops easily deflected off her. In the distance, she could hear Slughorn screaming. But there was a roaring so loud in her ears.

For, standing in complete stupefaction, was a thoroughly drenched Draco Malfoy.

He yelped, wringing his clothes free of the potion. And suddenly his frantic eyes shot up to her shocked face. The slate grey irises darkened visibly, dilating dangerously.

Oh no, oh _no, no, no_ ..

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Next chapter: "... what do you mean... Malfoy's in love with her now?!" Ron thundered._

_This chapter was just setting up. The real action will start soon ..._

_Review!_


	2. Hospital Wing

_Last chapter_: _And suddenly his frantic eyes shot up to her shocked face. The slate grey irises darkened visibly, dilating dangerously._

.

**~ Drops of Amour ~**

**Chapter 2: Hospital Wing**

.

.

They always say your life flashes before your eyes before dying. And Hermione faintly thought that it was true. After all, if this wasn't death then it was some seriously sick joke.

"_Draco_!" someone screamed, a girl.

There was dead silence after that. Hermione was waiting off to the side, completely dry, while Malfoy stood frozen in a pool of liquid, dripping from head-to-toe.

Her head felt infinitely lighter as she noticed that his mouth was open; it must have been open when the potion had hit him.

No, no, no ... this was not happening ... Malfoy had not just swallowed a cauldron full of Amortentia!

Snape could have fled with Sirius to a secret romantic cruise, Voldemort could be part-Pygmy Puff, and McGonagall could be strip dancing for the portraits -- but Malfoy could _not_ be in love with _her_.

He was stiff and unblinking, looking straight at her with a blank expression.

She weakly hoped that this was a sign that it hadn't worked. Maybe his visceral hatred toward her had negated the effects of the potion. Yes, that had to be it. His brain was malfunctioning from the excess of love, and had simply paralyzed him.

Hermione smiled happily at the thought. But the whispers and gasps from her classmates nipped her thoughts.

She finally tore her gaze from Malfoy and glanced at the crowd of students who were surveying them with bated breaths.

Pansy dropped to a dead faint, the last words on her lips something about _'bloodline_,' _'babies_,' and _'ring_.' Theodore Nott and the other Slytherins appeared apprehensive at seeing their prince so weak.

On the other side, she saw Harry and Ron mouthing something to her, which she couldn't make out. Harry was furiously punching a finger in Malfoy's direction. Following the path, she saw that the pale boy seemed to be trembling.

His eyes were closed, and his whole body was quivering.

What was going on ...?

She stepped back fearfully, the sound of her shoes causing him to jerk into awareness. Looking up, his preying gaze locked onto her, cocking his head like a panther who had found its victim. Then he began striding toward her, forcefully.

Oh no, he was going to _kill_ her! He was going to hurt her for spilling the potion.

She barely had time to react.

With a casual flick he disarmed her, and deflected Ron's haphazard attempts of rescuing her. Stunned, she fumbled, backing away quickly.

His grey eyes were now nearly black, making him look positively feral. _No_ -- she hadn't even gotten to say goodbye to Crookshanks, save the world, or read Hogwarts: A History, _fourth edition_.

"Granger," he whispered, soft and silky, like the hiss of a serpent. She shivered.

Malfoy's leather shoes splashed dramatically in the puddle. But before he could reach her, Slughorn suddenly charged over to them, and flicked his wand at the unsuspecting Malfoy.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" he yelled.

With a loud thump, his body fell lifelessly to the floor. Using another easy incantation, Slughorn levitated Malfoy's dripping body, and barked at the class, "Lesson's over. You are all dismissed!"

The noise in the room seemed to explode, as students rushed back to their cauldrons, whispering frenetically.

Narrowing his eyes on the shaking Hermione, the stout professor ordered, "Detention, Miss Granger. Friday at 9 pm."

* * *

.

.

"Hermione?"

"..."

"I think she's in shock."

"..."

"Yep, worse than the Basilisk."

"..."

"Think we can slip Crookshanks the Nosebleed Nougats?"

"Ron! Harry!" Hermione snapped at them, glaring at the boys' bemused faces.

"Sorry," they said sheepishly. "You okay?"

She shook her head, groaning, and buried her face in her hands. "_No_. I have detention - as Head Girl! And now Malfoy ..."

"-- Well," Harry said tentatively. "At least he'll be nicer now-- after the Love Potion."

"What do you mean... Malfoy's _in love_ with her now?!" Ron thundered.

"What did you think Amortentia did, Ron?" Harry rolled his eyes, then added in a low voice, "Too bad he didn't drown."

Hermione frowned at him. But Ron continued in a worried tone, "Still, they're going to cure him, right? He's not going to stay that way--?"

"I hope not," Hermione whispered.

Furrowing his brows anxiously, Harry glanced down at Hermione who seemed to shrink into her seat.

"He was -" she broke off, shuddering at the memory of his menacing gaze,"- _scary_. I thought poor Crooks was going to die of starvation."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, suppressing the twitches in their lips.

"We have to go see him," Hermione said urgently, suddenly shoving her books into her satchel.

"Crookshanks?" Harry asked, on the verge of laughter.

"No - Malfoy!" she huffed at him.

"_Why_?"

She placed her hands on her hips. "Because he's going to think he's in love with _me_! So _I_, more than anyone else, needs to know what to expect."

They simply grumbled, knowing not to sway her mind.

* * *

.

.

They had arrived soon after Professor Slughorn. An irate Madam Pomfrey had ordered them to stay outside, before proceeding to release the binding spell on Malfoy.

It had been nearly an hour now, and all they had heard were muffled screams and the distinctive clanging of the bed's headboards.

Hermione watched out of the corner of her eye as Ron paced agitatedly.

They were in an odd tandem, she mused, between love and friendship. There was no doubt she had loved him deeply. But their tempers had crossed too often, and they had inevitably decided that no relationship could work without cooperation.

Fortunately, they had easily fallen back into friendship. But she was lonely. And though she knew she shouldn't, she couldn't help but long for the happy moments that had passed between them.

"When are they gonna come? I'm starving!" Ron moaned, rubbing his stomach.

_Or not_. Hermione shook her head in disgust. Was he even capable of thinking with a body part _above_ his waistline?

Harry suddenly froze, and shushed at Ron. In the silence, they saw that with a low click, the doors were slowly unlocking, revealing the gleaming white walls of the Hospital Wing.

They could now hear his piercing screams loud and clear, and see his pale body covered in sweat, writhing on the bed in agony.

"I WANT TO SEE HERMIONE, NOW!" Draco yelled at Madam Pomfrey.

She stiffened. _'Hermione_?' her mouth moved around the name that sounded so foreign on his lips.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, appalled.

Malfoy was struggling against the spells holding him onto the creaky bed, his hands clenching and unclenching, as if begging for something - or someone.

"Oh, dear. Severus was the expert on antid-" Pomfrey was fretting.

Draco raised up on his haunches, and roared, "SCREW THAT GREASY BAT. I WANT MY HERMIONE!"

Hermione jerked at that, and Pomfrey's eyes flashed at her, warning her to stay out of Malfoy's sight. It was redundant, really, seeing as Harry and Ron were now squashing her into a corner.

"She'll be here," Pomfrey hastily assured Malfoy, watching the trio out of the corner of her eye.

The pale boy relaxed fractionally. "Where is she ... is she going to surprise me?" he asked with a crazed smile, his eyes darting about in search of her.

Sighing, Pomfrey just patted his hand kindly.

* * *

.

.

"He will simply have to ride out the effects of the potion," Madam Pomfrey proclaimed wearily.

Harry and Hermione looked at her, aghast, while Ron was positively livid. A few feet away, Malfoy was slumbering, unaware that his lady love was close by.

"Aren't there antidotes to Love Potions?" Hermione asked desperately.

"Ah, but the situation is much more complicated," Pomfrey explained. "A Love Potion is a heavily diluted form of Amortentia. This is why its effects last for no more than a few days, and is much more controlled."

Pomfrey patted down the covers, where the subdued Malfoy laid motionless.

"Also, he has been consuming regular doses of the Calming Draught, which has reacted badly with the Amortentia. As a consequence, we are unable to remove it from his system without further damaging him."

Hermione was quiet. She hadn't known that he was taking the Calming Draught. And regular doses ..._ why?_ She frowned, and felt an odd sort of miserable feeling at the idea that his taunts had decreased simply because of the draught.

"Wait, so if he swallowed a much more concentrated Love Potion, how long will it last?" Harry asked.

"For a cauldron's amount, I would hazard to say 2-3 months."

"_2-3 months!!"_ They groaned in horror.

"Yes. The potion will be most potent during the initial weeks. Then, it will gradually lose effectiveness, and Mr. Malfoy will slowly return to normal," she assured them.

Hermione vaguely wondered if Malfoy was _ever_ remotely normal. She stared at his angular face, frozen in agony.

"Well..." Ron sniggered beside her. "Maybe now he'll have to stay back a year - now that he's stuck _here_."

"Actually, Mr. Weasley, he will be released in two days," Pomfrey corrected him kindly.

"WHAT?" he screamed in the nurse's face.

"That's dangerous! He could hurt Hermione!" Harry yelled.

"No he won't," she admonished him. "The draught will have neutralized much of the more violent tendencies of the potion. So, _yes_, he will be more affectionate towards Miss Granger. But I believe he will be able to function normally enough to carry on with his schoolwork."

"But how will _I_ be able to carry on with _my_ work if he will be -- bothering me?" Hermione asked, panic clogging her throat.

Pomfrey pressed a comforting hand to her shoulder. "As I said, the potion will gradually wear off. In the meanwhile, simply avoid contact with him. I will ask Professor Slughorn to assign you a new partner. And I don't believe you have to meet with him outside of Potions, hm?"

Hermione shook her head. But the assurances did nothing to assuage the sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Don't worry 'Mione, I won't let the ferret molest you," Ron promised.

"Ugh, Ron," she shook her head at him. "Comforting as always."

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Next chapter_: _"Mr. Malfoy, restrain yourself before I assign you a detention!" Slughorn bellowed._

_-- __Thanks for the reviews! And to answer your questions..._

_**imellen**_: _I believe Amortentia makes you more ... excitable. lol. In any case, I'm taking a few creative liberties with the potion's effects._

_**ph0shzl**_: _Amour is the french spelling for love. J'adore le francais!_


	3. Potions Mayhem

_Last chapter: "The potion will gradually wear off. In the meanwhile, simply avoid contact with him. I will ask Professor Slughorn to assign you a new partner." -- Pomfrey_

.

**~ Drops of Amour ~**

**Chapter 3: Potions Mayhem**

.

.

.

It was peaceful. Only the soft rustling of leaves struggling in the wind broke the silence.

Hermione snuggled under her covers. Her lips parted and closed in silent breaths. So deep in sleep was she that she did not notice the figure creeping up to her bed, parting the curtains.

A cold hand clamped down over her mouth, and Hermione's eyes snapped open.

"Mmm!" she tried to scream, but his grasp was too strong.

There was a large dark form hovering above her; a man. He was coming closer, and closer, until his hot breath fanned against her ear.

"_You're mine_," he whispered.

The moon passed from behind the clouds, its light throwing his pale hair into sharp relief. It was _him_. The blood drained from her face. Instantly, her muscles spasmed into action, throwing him off her.

He stumbled back, but quickly recovered, grabbing her foot.

Her wand! She swept her eyes frantically around the room, all the while writhing herself away from him, before finally locking her brown orbs onto the wooden stick.

He stilled above her, noticing her gaze, and together they scrambled in its direction, reaching far - far, until they were sailing off the bed towards it.

THUD

Hermione staggered awake, having rolled off her bed in fright. Her charmed alarm clock was now dancing circles around her frizzy head, occassionally stopping to bump her forehead and emit a loud _squeak_. She grumbled and shoved it away.

"You okay in there?" Ernie called from their common room.

"Yes!" she replied, groaning.

The same exact dream had been haunting her for the previous two nights. And in a matter of hours, it could be reality.

If she had a Weasley clock, it would read _'Mortal Peril_.'

She shuddered.

.

.

* * *

Hermione had arrived early. After all, the best defense was an offense ... _Hopefully_.

She observed the classroom warily, as if anticipating Malfoy to pounce at her from the shadows. Slughorn, oblivious to her restlessness, coolly informed her of the new arrangements.

"You will be paired with Seamus Finnegan, whose old partner, Mr. Nott, will be assigned to Mr. Malfoy," he said, pointing out her new work station.

"Does Malfoy know about this?"

"I've owled Mr. Malfoy to inform him of the new arrangements," Slughorn said.

"And he was fine with it? He agreed?" she asked, nearly bursting with hope.

He frowned in thought. "I did not receive a reply, seeing as he was incapacitated. But Poppy informs me that he was relatively more agreeable."

The smile adorning Hermione's face could have banished a hundred dementors. He was agreeable! Maybe the Calming Draught _had_ worked, and maybe, just maybe he would do nothing more than wink at her.

.

.

.

Hardly ten minutes later, she felt her heart plummet straight through the floor when Harry mimed to her that Malfoy had arrived. The gesture wasn't necessary, seeing as the noise level in the classroom had dialed down to low whispers.

Covering the better part of her face with the textbook, she peered over the top at Malfoy. She could see others surreptitiously glancing at him as well.

His blond hair was slicked back carelessly, and his grey eyes were locked in steely focus. He was striding forward purposefully, paying no attention to his surroundings, until finally, he came to a jarring halt.

At their old station was Nott, who greeted him gruffly. They were mumbling something, and her heart sank when Nott pointed in her direction.

Draco froze, then turned to survey her and Seamus. She bent her curly head so low into the desk that she could not see his expression. But she could hear Seamus produce a nervous cough.

Please ignore me, please ignore me. I'll never complain again.

"He's gone," Seamus whispered excitedly.

What?

To her immense surprise, she saw that he had retreated to his desk and was now putting his bag away. Hermione saw Harry and Ron visibly relax, and she grinned at them, then at Seamus.

"Thank goodness!" she exclaimed. "Now we can start chopping the wormwood and grind it-"

But Seamus wasn't paying her any attention; his eyes were fixed on some point beyond her, widened in horror. With a weak whimper, he leapt out of his seat.

"Seamus-?"

"_Get out_," a low menacing voice came from behind her.

She didn't move; she couldn't move. It wasn't even necessary as the rich drawl was ingrained in her memory. She could only helplessly watch as two strong pale hands planted themselves around her, one on her desk, and the other on the desk behind her.

Parvati Patil gasped.

Hermione was frozen, still facing Seamus, horrifically aware of Malfoy's arms effectively caging her. If she turned around, she would be in his embrace.

"Mr. Malfoy," Slughorn called. "What are you doing over there? Your partner is Theodore Nott."

"No, he is not," he replied petulantly, straightening up.

Hermione breathed more evenly once his arms left the desks. She circled around to see Malfoy standing next to her, with his arms folded. He was eyeing daggers at the rotund professor.

"Partner me with Hermione," he growled, raising his wand. The entire class fell silent.

"_Mr. Malfoy_ ..." Slughorn warned the fuming Slytherin. Hermione watched them apprehensively.

"I promise I won't cause any disturbances if you pair me with her," Draco vowed with unblinking fervor.

She goggled at him, and even Slughorn parted his mouth soundlessly. His surprised eyes darted to her then to Malfoy. "All right," he immediately acquiesced.

"What?!" she shrieked. "B-but Pomfrey ..."

He waved her off. It was futile. Slughorn was content, now that Draco had shut up, and apparently didn't care that his silence came at the cost of her sanity.

Hermione stifled a frustrated sob, and Harry and Ron looked just about ready to swoon. Draco, on the other hand, happily summoned his books and sat down very close to her.

He bent into her ear and said huskily, "Don't worry--I'll be _nice_."

Flicking a brown curl, he chuckled as it vibrated under his touch.

She stared at him, aghast.

"... How dreamy is that?" Parvati cooed.

.

.

* * *

This had to be the worst Potions class ever.

Stuck with a lunatic Malfoy, she had barely progressed far in their potion. Ignoring every threat and hex, his hands seemed to find themselves upon her, of their own accord. She had finally resorted to placing a Sealing Charm on her robes to prevent Malfoy from touching her again.

_Pervert_.

Across the room was the second bane of her life, who was too busy frolicking around in his own love life to help her. Lavender ruffled Ron's red locks fondly, her annoying giggles echoing in the room.

Hermione chopped the roots more violently.

Next to her, she sensed Malfoy move in closer, and she stilled. It was clear, judging by his untouched ingredients, that he hadn't been paying them any attention.

She glared at him when he tugged at her arm. But the menacing look faltered when he reached out to cup her face tenderly. Forced to turn toward him, she waited with bated breath as he simply bore into her eyes.

"Forget about him. He never loved you like I do," he said softly, with an enchanting smile.

For several seconds, she was too shocked to do anything more than stare.

Blond hair, grey eyes, Dark Mark: check. He _looked_ like Draco Malfoy, but seemed to be utterly and completely possessed. Though her mind reminded her that it was Amortentia, it didn't mitigate the visceral jolt at seeing him beaming sweetly at her.

"That's great ... " she said evenly, gently prying his hands off. "How about we start on the potion now?" she asked in a patient tone, as one might with a violent animal or a cheeky child.

He shook his head, gazing dreamily at her. "I'd rather stare into your eyes. They're so large and beautiful, and _that color_ - it's just like ..."

"Mud?" she supplied drily.

His grey eyes crinkling in amusement, he chuckled and countered, "No. They're like a warm simmering cup of coffee. You just want to keep waking up to them every morning."

"Erm - right," she muttered, edging away slowly when he tried to lean in to her.

"And your skin, it's softer than any silk," he murmured, stroking her cheek, which she slapped away.

"It wasn't so soft when I smacked your face third year," she muttered. But he just grinned, his eyes still glazed over.

"You know I dream about it every night," he sighed. "... _Oh_, what I would give to have that day again - just to feel your touch."

"Really? I'd be happy give you a replay right now." She flexed her fist.

Unfortunately, that only served to egg him on. He began persistently scooting so close to her that he was nearly on her lap. Feeling her patience rapidly ebb away, she placed a firm hand on his chest.

"Malfoy, snap out of it! If you're not going to work then I will move elsewhere - Slughorn be damned," she warned.

He pouted like a little child.

"If I focus on the potion, will you sit with me?"

She narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion. "... okay."

He beamed at her. She snatched her hand back. Only when she ensconced herself back into the seat did she realize the feral look of hunger on his face, and the satisfaction of a beast who had caught its prey.

"What are you-?"

He pounced onto her.

"Mmfoi-!"

Her screams were muffled into his robes. He had her head buried in his chest, and was entwined over her like a snake. Clutching onto her curly locks, he held her like a toy someone else would snatch away.

There was scuffling, and he tightened his hold.

"Back off Thomas. She's _mine_!" he roared.

Dean Thomas was trying to intervene, but he shrank away at Malfoy's glower. Everyone else also seemed to be rather wary of crossing his path. _House of courage and bravery, my foot_.

Where were Ron and Harry? This was blatant sexual harrassment!

"Mr. Malfoy, restrain yourself before I assign you a detention!" Slughorn bellowed. He then announced more cheerily, "Time's up!"

_Time's up??_

Instantly, Malfoy released her, and Hermione gaped at him, shaking in fury. She smacked his arm hard, kicking his legs away.

"You moronic imbecile! Now we've to come in after classes to make up incomplete work, which is an instant ten point deduction! Stupid, idiotic ... _arrgh_!" she screamed.

"But, now we'll be able to spend more time together, _love_," he said, his grey eyes widening up at her like a lost puppy.

She threw her hands up in frustration, grabbed her satchel, and stalked away from him.

"... I'll see you at dinner?" his hopeful voice shouted. She simply sprinted out of the room.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Next chapter: "Mr. Malfoy, are you lost?" McGonagall narrowed her eyes at the pale boy._

_Thanks all you wonderful, fantabulous reviewers --_

_**mlui**: ah yes, watch out for the Calming Draught ;)_

_**BroadwayNightOwl**: his reaction after the potion will be .. interesting (I know, doesn't give away much). But I'm going to have a little fun with him before then. _

_**ILUVB-52'S:** thank you! I like a dash of humor with my drama, too._


	4. Lost in Transfiguration

_Last chapter: "Forget about him. He never loved you like I do," Draco said softly, with an enchanting smile._

.

**~ Drops of Amour ~**

**Chapter 4: Lost in Transfiguration**

.

.

.

Hermione diligently scratched her quill, flipping through the textbook to jot down notes. Professor McGonagall was lecturing them on the limits of animal transfiguration, her tightly coiled bun bobbing several feet ahead.

She sighed. For possibly the first time ever, she was sitting in the very back row of class. And it was all Malfoy's fault.

She had managed to avoid him for two days when they had not had Potions, even skipping dinner to go to the library or her dorms. But he had finally caught up with her just before Transfiguration, when she had managed to confound him long enough to escape - only to end up five minutes late to class.

So here she was, sitting beside a snoring student, and another who was doodling in his notebook. She _really_ hated the back of the classroom.

McGonagall seemed to show signs of similar strain. After all, she was the first Headmistress to simultaneously teach classes. She had no choice; the Ministry was corrupt and it would surely replace the vacancy with a Death Eater. The walls of Hogwart were weak enough without Dumbledore.

Hermione startled out of her reverie when someone brushed by her. Tilting her head, she saw a tall blond duck his head low to avoid McGonagall's gaze as he sat down next to her.

"_Malfoy_!" she exclaimed in a hushed voice. "What are you doing here? Get out!"

But he ignored her, and sidled up to her with a fierce expression.

"Where have you been?" Draco demanded. "I was so worried. You haven't been to dinner. I'm sending a house-elf over with food if you continue this!"

"No," Hermione whispered back, glaring at him. "Stop bothering me and don't trouble the house-elves!" Fearfully, she saw that McGonagall was still facing the blackboard, and the other students still wore vacant expressions.

"I don't care how many elves I've to send to look after you," he insisted, squeezing her hand tightly.

She sent him a withering glance, and muttered through gritted teeth. "Look Malfoy: if McGonagall catches you here-"

"Let her. Nothing can keep me from you," he said, caressing her cheek with a dazed look.

Hermione stabbed her quill into the parchment. _10..9..8..Breathe...7..6..__Calm_.

She was at a loss at what to do. She couldn't hex him or shove him out without McGonagall noticing, so she opted to stay silent and ignore him. Maybe he would follow her lead -- Maybe.

He had his head tilted to one side so he could gaze at her. She tucked a curl away self-consciously, before returning to the page she had been staring at for the past ten minutes.

"You know," he whispered. "There were days when I would watch you like this and wonder if you'd ever look at me the way you do those books." He flicked his mellow eyes at the pages, as if he were envious of them, and sighed.

"My books?" she queried, too puzzled to remain angry.

He smiled. "Yes. The way you gaze at them, and run your fingers over them - as if you hope the words will seep right out and into your skin, so nothing else can separate you from relishing them." Draco's smile had faded, an enraptured look replacing it.

Hermione stared, the book forgotten.

"Listen, Malfoy..."

"_Mr. Malfoy, are you lost_?" a severe voice broke into her thoughts.

McGonagall was glaring fiercely at the pair of them . The entire class shifted to look at the intruder, and those students who were not in Potions were frowning at him in confusion.

"No Professor. I have a note for Hermione from Professor Slughorn!" Draco explained, brandishing the parchment as though it were a sword.

McGonagall's nose flared. "And I suppose you thought it better to chit-chat with Miss Granger than hand it to me?"

"Well ..." Draco drawled, unperturbed by the professor's severe gaze. "I haven't seen Hermione in two days. Thought I would spend my free hour with her."

There was a long drawn-out silence.

Draco ran a hand through his hair, sifting through the wispy pale strands. It swept over the side of his face in a silky cascade. Catching her gaze, he winked at her, and she belatedly realized that he was trying to _impress_ her. Her - the person he thought to be lower than dirt.

Some girl giggled behind her, and Hermione shifted uncomfortably.

To say that having Draco Malfoy's full and complete attention on her was unsettling, was a massive understatement. She unknowingly fanned herself, but upon catching Lavender smile at her knowingly, she dropped the hand.

What was wrong with that girl? The room was hot! And you had to cool oneself by whatever means necessary.

_Hmph. _

When Draco simply continued to smirk at her, ignorant of all others, McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Mr. Malfoy," she called, her lips thin and white. "Kindly hand Miss Granger the note and leave to either the library or your dorm. That will be ten points for disrupting my class."

Blaise Zabini, who had been watching his friend in horror, became positively livid. The Slytherins had lost a total of thirty points from Malfoy's previous attempts of contacting Hermione (a mudblood!).

But Draco couldn't have cared less about house points. He was glaring at McGonagall, as if silently berating the audacity of separating him from Hermione.

Placing a hurried kiss on her cheek, he slipped her the note, and strode out of the room. Around the room, were several rounded eyes, wearing looks of shock that she was sure was on her own face. Rubbing the cheek angrily, she unfolded the note.

Skimming through it, she gaped.

That liar! It wasn't even from Slughorn.

_My darling,_

_My eyes search for you, but you are not there. Do you hate me? Have I given you reason to do so? If so, I beg of your forgiveness!_

_The dungeons are free tonight - so we can finish our potion. I shall count the minutes until I see you again. _

_Yours_

_Draco_

* * *

.

.

.

After that painful class, Hermione walked towards the dungeons, ignoring Ron and Harry's yells.

She wasn't feeling too amenable to their company, not after they abandoned her in Potions to be virtually raped by Malfoy. They even had the audacity to angrily demand her why she had allowed Malfoy to sit next to her in Transfiguration.

Allowed? You did not _allow_ a madman anything. He takes what he wants with his _slimy ... ferrety ... albino ... bigoted... pureblood.._

"You okay, Hermione?" Neville asked shyly.

She glanced back at Neville and Ginny, who were frowning at her. The two of them had offered to accompany her, after learning that she was avoiding her 'friends', though Neville did so more hesitantly.

Not that she could blame him. A normal Malfoy was scary enough.

"Yeah, you're looking a little peaky," Ginny commented.

She waved dismissively at their worries as they walked into the dungeons with heady anticipation.

In there, they were surprised to find not Malfoy, but Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott speaking frenetically with the professor. At his seat, Slughorn had stubby fingers pressed to his forehead.

"Now understand boys: Mr. Malfoy is under the influence of Amortentia. Confronting him about his behavior will only serve to agitate him. You must let the potion run its course."

The Slytherins looked as though they were about to argue some more, but Slughorn held up a hand. "And please explain this to Miss Parkinson as well. I have several things to take care of, least of all a hysterical girl."

Zabini ran a hand through his dark locks in vexation. Spotting Hermione and her friends at the doorway, Nott glared at her menacingly. Her hand curled around her wand.

Slughorn noticed them as well, "Ah, Miss Granger!," and then peered over at Ginny and Neville. "What are you two doing here? This is a private make-up session. Cheating is not tolerated."

"We're not-!" Neville squeaked. "We're just protecting Hermione," Ginny protested.

"I am here, aren't I?" Slughorn boasted. They collectively stared at him in disbelief.

Huffing, Hermione silently implored Ginny and Neville to stay. But they glanced helplessly between her and the professor, who was glaring pointedly at them. _'Sorry,'_ they mouthed, before exiting the room.

Blaise and Theo began to somberly follow them out.

"Hello love," someone drawled from behind. Hermione groaned internally. You could literally hear the horror music commence in the background.

"Blaise, Theo," Draco greeted, curving an arm around her shoulder. "You've come to chat with my girl?"

"Er-" Blaise threw a disgusted glance at Nott. "Sure."

"Oh look," Draco suddenly cried, pointing at Hermione's eyes, "they're black. I _told_ you two that her irises change colors when she's mad."

Hermione stared at him with pitch-black eyes as Draco chuckled and clapped a hand on Theo's back. "Nott here wouldn't believe me - even after I described to him all the times your eyes turned dark."

Nott gave a dry laugh. "Yeah - silly me."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "We'll see you in the dorms, Draco," he said, marching out with Theo on his heels.

"Now that your posses have finally left," Slughorn said, tottering over to the pair of them, "you can finally commence our make-up session."

Draco beamed at her, his grey eyes twinkling. She had a feeling his excitement wasn't for the lesson.

"But first, I've to tell you Miss Granger that you will serve your detention with Hagrid two weeks from this Friday at 8 pm."

"_Me_ - what about Malfoy?" she demanded, irate. He had also caused the potion spill!

But Slughorn shook his head. "Nonsense, Miss Granger. Mr. Malfoy is in an altered state; he cannot be held accountable for his actions."

Her jaw dropped, and stayed like that when Draco piped up. "No, sir. I should serve my punishment - _with Hermione_."

"Why Mr. Malfoy -" Slughorn remarked in surprise, "if you're sure you can handle it-?"

"-No he can't!" she shouted, realizing Malfoy's intent.

"Very well then," Slughorn said. "Friday it is. Hagrid will see you both at his hut."

She gaped at Slughorn. This was unbelievable. Did Malfoy hoodwink the professor?

Draco grinned smugly.

* * *

.

.

.

_This was it_! She was dropping out of school!

Hermione pushed her sopping hair to one side, glaring at her Potions partner through the dripping curls.

Their make-up session had been a complete and utter disaster. Malfoy had ruined all of her attempts at finishing the potion, constantly distracting her with his hands or his mouth.

She had finally silenced him, when Slughorn wasn't looking, and bound him to his seat. The professor had assumed that Malfoy was simply riding out another mood swing, sitting so quietly. And she had managed to produce a decent vial in the nick of time.

"I know what will make you feel better!" Draco yelled, just as she rounded out of the class, walking at a furious pace.

"You jumping off a cliff?" she muttered. Draco cocked his head.

"What was that?" he asked politely. She shook her head in exasperation, and he continued on happily, "You have a present waiting for you in your dorm."

Hermione narrowed her eyes back at him, and asked slowly, "A -- present?"

The insane image of Malfoy with a big red bow around his neck popped into her head. Oh Merlin.

"Yes," Draco said. "I wrote to you every hour that we were not together."

Hermione halted abruptly, causing Draco to bang into her. He gripped her arms gently. "What? _Every_ hour?" she exclaimed.

He grinned at her. "Just a small token of my love."

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Next chapter: "You traitors!" Hermione jabbed an accusing finger at Ron and Harry. _

_**sarahr85**: LOL. your ideas were hilarious! I'll see if I can work them in. _

_**Edwardslover09**: yeah I usually write those sneak peeks before actually writing the next chapter .. which messes me up. But as long as you like them~_

_**mlui**: yep, Slughorn is quite the coward. Snape's reaction would be hilariously horrified, but he wouldn't give Draco as much of a free reign ... and we don't want that. _


	5. Love Letters

_Last chapter: "I wrote to you every hour that we were not together." -- Draco _

.

**~ Drops of Amour ~**

**Chapter 5: Love Letters**

.

.

.

It seemed she and Malfoy had an affinity for liquids of all sorts, Hermione mused as she lifted the hem of her soaking robes off the floor.

Looking out at the white snowy night, it seemed odd that just a mere four months ago, on a cool August night, she had crept down the stairs of Grimmauld Place, in darkness, to find him just as drenched as she was now.

The revulsion with which he had regarded her then seemed from another lifetime. Another person.

Just as he had carved himself an inconspicuous niche in the Order, he had gotten the dreadful news -- the one that he had feared since betraying the Dark Lord. She supposed the memory was ingrained deeply, because, for the the first time, she had found that he was capable of feeling more than hatred.

Utter despair.

All day she had hovered helplessly by him, wondering whether he would want her company. But he had shut himself away in his room, and only a few minutes past midnight, having heard the creaks from below, had she realized that he had gone out into the rain.

_Creak_

_Creak_

__

_The ancient staircase groaned beneath her slippered feet as she caught sight of the pale boy escaping in from the thunderstorm. He looked so pitifully weary._

"Malfoy?" her whisper echoed spookily in the grim manor.

__

She saw his back tense, outlined perfectly in the soaking robes. Slicking the dripping pale strands to one side, he regarded her with something akin to defeat. The air crackled visibly as he perused her silently. She tugged her night robes nervously.

_"Are you ... okay?"_

_He stared at her. Slowly, he stalked forward, and looking up at her petite frame, sneered menacingly. "__Why do you care?" he spat, gripping onto the banister as he lunged in close._

_She flinched, tentatively stretching out a reassuring hand. "I- I do." _

_Draco laughed mirthlessly. "Why ....?" he broke off, and her hand stopped just inches from his shoulder. _

_For, with another creak, someone had appeared behind her. The soft vulnerability in his pale face disappeared. Like the storm outside, a dark shadow passed over his face. _

_Following his suddenly steely gaze, Hermione saw that Ron had followed her down._

_"'Mione, are you-?"_

_"I'm fine," she snapped, scowling at him. She silently cursed in frustration. It was as if she had been trying to soothe a tiger, only to have someone charge in and kick it out of its quiescence. Ron knew she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She didn't need a bodyguard. _

_Nodding hesitantly, Ron glanced warily at Malfoy before lumbering back upstairs._

_Creak_

_Creak_

_Catching at Draco's terse expression, Hermione tried again to place a placating hand on his shoulder. But his glare stopped her. His grey eyes flashed dangerously. _

_"This day's already fucked up. Don't - for a second - think I'd ever want a filthy mudblood touching me," he muttered lowly._

_Moisture prickled her eyes as he harshly brushed past her. _

_And, weakly, she wondered what he'd been trying to ask her...._

Had he questioned why a mudblood, of all people, had to be the only one who cared? ...

... or why she had bothered leaving Ron's side to aid someone who clearly reviled her?

.

Could he, in the sane part of his mind, wonder why it had to be _her_ he had been cursed to maniacally love?

.

.

* * *

"Miss Granger, are you all right?"

Hermione startled from her reverie when she saw the Headmistress conversing with Ernie outside their common room. Halting in confusion, it took her a moment to regain her focus. To her sudden horror, she realized that they were supposed to meet with McGonagall to discuss which new prefects to pick.

_Shit, shit, shit_. The older woman was already vexed after today's class.

Quickly drying herself, she rushed to explain, "No - I mean - I'm sorry professor. My potions make-up session ran late and Malfoy-"

"That's fine, Miss Granger," McGonagall cut her off with a thin hand. Turning to Ernie, she said, "MacMillan, why don't you go on in; I'd like to talk to Miss Granger in private."

When Ernie disappeared through the portrait, McGonagall regarded Hermione solemnly.

"Miss Granger, I was under the impression from Professor Slughorn that things were under control with Malfoy," she said.

Hermione suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. _Define: control_. "But today's class made me think otherwise."

"Oh ...?" she asked hopefully.

McGonagall nodded thoughtfully.

"I've just talked with Poppy, who seems to think that his erratic behavior might be because he has stopped taking the Calming Draught."

Hermione's mind blanked. "Stopped taking it? ... So he wasn't supposed to be like _this_?"

"Yes, and no," said McGonagall. "I believe this is pure Amortentia. If he was still ingesting the draught, he would be much more subdued."

"Does he need to be taken to the Infirmary?" she asked, hoping the professor wouldn't volunteer her to the task.

McGonagall shook her head. "Mr. Malfoy has been behaving rather unpredictably. But, though you might not believe it, he is worse without you around. He seems to mistrust everyone but you."

Oh no.

Realization struck her. "You want _me_ to give him the draught."

McGonagall nodded. "I would like you to try and persuade him to do so. It would be preferable than having to bind him and force it down his throat."

Actually, Hermione had no qualms whatsoever with that option. In fact she was positively reluctant to persuade him, hoping to find some excuse for it. But catching the rare show of weariness on the Headmistress' face, Hermione found herself reconsidering. Seeing her exhausted expression aroused a deep sense of guilt, and Hermione felt miserably foolish for complaining.

After all, with the school's Board of Directors practically eating out of Voldemort's hands, and changing all of Hogwart's rules to suit their means, Malfoy must be a rather paltry problem in the older woman's eyes.

Summoning up her best smile, Hermione sighed and said, "I will try my best."

.

.

.

"Everything okay?" Ernie asked, when she entered their common room.

Hermione dropped her heavy bookbag onto the floor with a groan.

Shaking her head, she explained, "Malfoy came to my Transfiguration class today."

Ernie raised his eyebrows. "I thought Malfoy didn't get into NEWT Transfiguration?"

"Tell that to him --" she huffed, then trailed off, remembering something. "Hold on, did any owls come here?"

Ernie frowned in thought. "No. I don't think so."

"Thank Merlin," she breathed in relief, walking to her room. "I thought I'd forgotten the Locking Charm on my windows. Malfoy said he'd owled me every hour, and I don't want to even imagine what this would look like ... _Alohomora ..._ if it had_-_"

Her door swung open, and no sooner had she begun to speak again when a loud trembling resounded. She closed her mouth, and the next thing she knew, hundreds upon hundreds of letters cascaded down over her as if in an avalanche.

She disappeared in a flurry of papers.

"Hermione!" Ernie shouted in panic, grabbing his wand. "_Evanesco_."

A big chunk of mail vanished, and Hermione emerged, gasping in shock. Her brown eyes were slightly unfocused as she grasped onto Ernie's helping hand, surveying the letters filling up her room.

"Wh-wha--" she blubbered, waving her hand in disbelief.

"Wow," Ernie murmured, watching letters slide in from every nook and corner.

Picking up a small stack, he read out, " _'My dearest Hermione'_ ... _'My curly haired angel'_ ... Goodness, I didn't know it was this bad."

Hermione stared blankly, and wordlessly took the letters from him, opening them with unsteady hands.

.

_Dearest,_

_I am lying in my dorms - impossibly bored without you. Blaise seems to be upset for some reason. But Theo says 'hi.' Actually, he's sulking too. (I think they're jealous of us). So I'm just saying hello to you on their behalf. _

_What are you doing? Have you eaten? I hope so. _

_I will write to you soon (in another fifty minutes!)_

_Draco_

_._

__

_Gryffindor Goddess,_

_I was frantic! I couldn't find any parchment in my bag, and tried asking that loony girl for some. She said something about me being poisoned by a mistletoe. _

_Raving mad, she is._

_Love,_

_Draco_

.

_My sweet Granger,_

_If we were in a manger _

_I would kiss you for hours_

_And give you flowers_

_(Oh, hold on Blaise is feeling sick -- never mind, he said he was gagging from disgust. Jealous I tell you. )_

_Draco_

_._

Ernie looked as though he was on the verge of laughter, and ducked his head away. "Er - I think 'Evanesco' should work for the rest," his voice strained with amusement.

Hermione sighed. "It won't stop the hourly mail," she said, pointed at the rapid inflow of letters.

"There must be a spell to bar owls," Ernie mused, walking out in search of his books.

Hermione took a deep breath and shifted further into her room, only to have another dozen letters drop onto her head. She clenched her jaw as her gaze found its way around the room. There were owl droppings on her desk, cuts on her palms, and her hair was a frizzy mess from the haphazard Drying Charm.

She stepped on a pile of letters and slipped.

As if on cue, a house-elf popped on the spot, its frail hands holding up a large tray filled with various succulent treats.

"Dinner for you Miz," it announced.

"_What_?" Hermione barked, rubbing her sore bottom.

"Mist'h Malfoy sent fo-" it started to nervously explain, but stopped, squeaking in fright, when Hermione let out a loud frustrated scream at the loathsome name.

"MALFOY!"

The elf promptly spilt the food onto her chest.

She burst into tears.

.

.

* * *

Losing her cool with a house-elf for the first time, Hermione decisively marched down to the Great Hall. She absently rubbed at the papercuts on her palms.

_Arrgh!_ ... She was going to shove that draught down his throat - one way or another.

Her angry stride faltered when she saw many of the Slytherins glaring at her, and at the Gryffindors. She frowned. Malfoy was nowhere in sight. Good, she wouldn't commit murder tonight. Tapping her robes to ensure that her wand was in place, she cautiously walked to her place.

But she instantly drew up short, having found the reason for the Slytherins' ire.

In her seat, facing Ron and Harry, was none other than Draco Malfoy.

Her jaw dropped down.

Trembling with barely suppressed rage, she whirled toward them.

"You _traitors_!" She jabbed an accusing finger at Ron and Harry.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry to announce that there will be no more chapter previews. Sorry! But they're a pain since I keep changing things at the last minute. _

_-- As always, thanks to every reviewer --_

_**iloveapplejuice**: I totally agree! I like to see a relationship develop than just having them jump into bed together. _

_**Edwardslover09**: The potion will gradually weaken, so he will become less lovesick. But I will tell you this - it won't take the entire three months. Keep reading to find out why!_


	6. A New Friendship

_Last chapter: In her seat, facing Ron and Harry, was none other than Draco Malfoy._

.

**~ Drops of Amour ~**

**Chapter 6: A New Friendship**

.

.

.

In the past fifteen minutes, Hermione Granger had done three things she thought she would never do:

1. Hex her best friends.

2. Poison someone's drink.

3. Storm off to the girl's toilet - after a vow to never again use the loo as a personal therapy clinic.

Hermione splashed water on her face, vaguely contemplating sending a letter to the author of 'Most Potente Potions,' asking him to put in a warning for Amortentia saying: _Beware, drinker of this potion is not the only one who can go completely and utterly mad! _

It seemed her friends had gone completely off the deep end as well. She could not believe Harry actually had the nerve to explain that Draco seemed like an 'amenable' person under the potion, and that she should 'lighten up' and see the advantage of befriending him.

_Lighten. Up._

Even Harry had known, with his suddenly wide green eyes, that he had blundered magnificently.

She had become so incensed that all thoughts of persuasion had fled her mind, leading her to unceremoniously empty the vial of Calming Draught into an oblivious Draco's drink. She then left the Great Hall in a huff, leaving Harry with a large red handprint on his cheek and Ron spluttering after her.

She simply could not get a break.

BANG!

The bathroom door burst open suddenly.

Hermione spun around with her wand out, thinking: _Malfoy or Troll?_ In the instant the thought struck her, she could not decide which was preferable. A concussion from a giant ogre would actually be quite welcome at this point in her life.

However, in the entrance, was just a concerned Ginny. She eyed the upraised wand and said, "I'm not friends with Malfoy, I swear." Hermione relaxed her hold on the wooden stick.

With a sly smile Ginny amended, "Don't worry, he's all _yours_."

Hermione snorted indelicately, but the effect was ruined by her distressed whimper. "I know, Ginny, I know," she murmured defeatedly.

She covered her face with her hands and her chest heaved with heavy breaths. Miserably she wondered how a day had come when she would ever repent wanting a boy to notice her. She felt Ginny curve an arm around her slumped shoulder in silent comfort.

To her surprise, she found odd sobs rising from herself. They sounded strangely pitchy and distant. It took her a second to realize that the sobs were not coming from herself, and she swiveled around in confusion.

Ginny, who had already ventured out to the stalls, asked, "You don't think Moaning Myrtle came down here, do you?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't see her, and she doesn't cry without an audience."

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted two stout legs beneath a stall door, and she pressed lightly against the wood, finding it ajar. "Hello?"

On the closed toilet seat was a round-faced girl with harsh red splotches on her cheeks. She was openly weeping, so distraught that she didn't notice the two girls peering in at her. Hermione peeked under the bent head and noticed that it was Susan Bones, a Hufflepuff in her year.

"Susan, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, donning her official Head Girl tone.

She froze, but did not raise her head. So Hermione led Ginny in to flank the girl on either side. The diminutive stall became extremely cramped with the three girls squeezed into it. Hermione held her breath as the pungent bathroom odor became that much more noticeable.

"My auntie-" Susan sniffled from behind her hands. "She's missing!"

"Your aunt - Amelia Bones? The Wizengamot -" Hermione looked surprised since there had been nothing in the Prophet about it.

"Yes," she said on another sob. "She always sent me presents for my birthday and today ... I got nothing. They're saying she's in d-danger."

_I suppose this would be a bad time to wish her Happy Birthday. _

"Oh, Susan, I'm sure the Aurors will find her," Hermione reassured her. To her horror, Susan began to cry more insistently. She looked to Ginny for assistance, but she appeared to be infinitely more disconcerted than herself.

"If .. she ... what if they..." Susan cried incoherently. "They use the Cr-uciatus, don't they?" she asked fearfully. Ginny and Hermione exchanged uneasy glances.

Unwitting to this motion, Susan simply continued to cry into her hanky. Hermione reached down to pat her back soothingly.

Her fractured sobs sent a lightning bolt through her system. Suddenly it struck Hermione that she had absolutely no clue as to what was going on outside. She had stepped off the muggle world and straight into the safe realm of Hogwarts, where her life revolved around homework and classmates.

And all the while that she had been squabbling with Malfoy, families were being torn apart.

_So selfish. _

With these heavy thoughts, she and Ginny gently tugged the girl up and walked her out of the stall.

.

.

They walked back to the Hall in tacit harmony, watching as Susan's quick steps led her ahead.

"You know," Ginny said tentatively, "I think they're all actually a bit relieved that Malfoy swallowed the potion." Hermione's gut clenched at his name, and Ginny rushed to explain, "I mean, having an enemy falling over himself to please you is better than him trying to subvert us all - don't you think?"

Hermione bit her lip.

Despite the nebulous statements, she knew what Ginny was trying to say. She was reluctant to accept it, but she couldn't help but think .... Susan wasn't the only one whose family was suffering at the hands of the Death Eaters.

And up until a few months ago, Draco Malfoy was one of them. But now, his family was safe; he could very well be pardoned for his mistake, and be accepted back into Voldemort's trust ... Judging by his past actions, why wouldn't he return? Who, other than Gryffindors, would choose a life of perilous rebellion?

He could flee back at any time ...

Then, at last, Voldemort would have a servant at Hogwarts once again.

Hermione shuddered. "It's weird, looking at him now and imagining him as a Death Eater."

"But that's the point isn't it?" Ginny remarked insistently. "As long as he's in love with you, he won't betray us."

"So - what do I do?" Hermione nearly cried in exasperation. "He's driving me up the wall; you can hardly expect me to subject myself to him any more."

_And why should I?_ she thought defiantly. She had given him the draught; her job was done. She couldn't be expected to chase after him on a paranoid whim that he could turn evil again.

"At least try," Ginny pleaded. "He's like a little harmless puppy. Just smile at him, talk to him ... be friendly. Maybe he'll even ease down a bit knowing he doesn't have to 'win you over'?"

Hermione begrudgingly observed that Ginny had a point. He _had _been more psychotic when she had lost her temper with him, or had attempted to avoid him. And seeing as Malfoy didn't seem to be leaving her alone anytime soon, she might as well maneuver the situation to their advantage.

_Damn you, greater good. _

She just hoped she retained her sanity in the process.

.

.

* * *

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry called simultaneously when she sat down. She threw them withering glances. "I'll deal with you two later. Right now I've other problems on my hand," she said in a tone that brooked no arguments.

Peering down at Malfoy, she was startled to find him so jarringly serene.

His eyes were closed, and the vibrancy that had been singing through every muscle seemed to have quelled. For a moment she wondered if he were sleeping. But then he opened his eyes, and gazed up at her with those glazed grey orbs. Without the hyperactivity, his cool dreamy look was reminiscent of Luna.

Well, at least the draught worked. It just might make it easier to smarm up to him.

"Hi Draco!"

Ron and Harry stared at her. Neville spat out his food. _All right_, she might have overdone that. Clearing her throat, she sat down next to a delighted Draco. Although, he now looked less like a rambunctious child, and more like an addict on a high.

Three guesses on what (-_who_) his drug was.

"So, how was your day?" she asked with less fervor.

"Excellent," Draco replied, happy with her attention. "Did you get my letters?"

Her lip twitched. "Yes. They were hard to miss." His pale lips spread into a smug smirk, and he summoned a plate for her. She smiled at him in thanks. Across from them, Ron was horrorstruck at this change in behavior. Ginny kicked him under the table and gestured for him to keep quiet.

"I always wanted a brother," Draco said out of the blue, his pale hair shifting as he glanced at Ron and Ginny.

"Really?" Hermione was taken aback, and had to remind herself to speak amiably, "I always wanted a sibling too - someone to keep me company."

"Well, now that we have each other, there's no need for that," Draco said feelingly.

"Oh-" Hermione murmured, slightly awed. "That was ... sweet."

Draco instantly lit up and made a move to kiss her. She pushed him away. "Not _that _sweet."

She did not notice Ron nearly keening over at this. Instead, she observed, "You don't usually seem like you're lonely though. I thought you'd be happy to be an only child, spoilt rotten."

He stared at her, his pointed jaw clenching in thought, and she wondered if it was futile to have such a normal conversation with someone out of his wits. Who knew if his wish for a brother was even a legitimate one. After all, the Draco Malfoy she knew prided himself on being the sole heir.

"I used to think that," Draco said finally. "But not anymore."

"Why?" she asked.

"I've decided life is better in pairs," he declared.

She couldn't help it; Hermione burst out laughing. For a second she had actually expected something sensible to come out of his mouth, an insight into his life as an only child.

At least the tentative friendship seemed to be doing well. He was much more tolerable under the draught, and a small devious part of her was gloating at the visceral female envy directed at her around the Hall.

"You're doing pretty well Hermione," Ginny whispered, echoing her thoughts. "I told you it'd be fine. See - you're even smiling at him."

_What?_ She slapped a hand to her mouth, in search of the traitorous smile.

Shaking her head at herself, Hermione reached across the table to fetch a bowl when Malfoy lightly touched her arm, and pulled her hand to him. She fought the shivers that always rose at his blatant intimacy, and schooled her features into polite befuddlement.

"What's this?" he asked, frowning at the pink lines marring her palms.

"Oh, actually, all those letters you sent gave me a few cuts-" she murmured, retracting her hand.

Draco made an angry sound of self-reproachment. "I'm so sorry," he said.

"No, no. It's--well," Hermione broke off. Why was she rejecting his apology? It _was_ his fault. But his grey eyes were bearing into her so balefully that the argument died in her throat.

"Eat," he insisted, lifting a spoon to her lips. Demurely she took the spoon from his hands and gulped the food down.

"I really am sorry," Draco said again. "Ever since the summer, I haven't been able to write much to anyone. You were the first person I felt like talking to."

The food sliding down her throat suddenly felt like an immense boulder. Unwanted feelings of compassion rose in her. She tilted her head away so she didn't have to look into those eyes, holding an all too familiar expression.

.

_The clock paced close to midnight on a July night. _

_Pale shoulders hunching into himself, Draco had jabbed the food in front of him listlessly. _

_Slowly she pushed the bowl of soup forward toward him, and his fork clattered onto his plate. Her gasp was stifled at the last second as his face came into view, as she caught sight of the grey eyes. _

_Rimmed with blood red, and streaked with grime, it was apparent he had been crying. _

_Raucous laughter came from above, and he ducked his head down again. Hermione frowned. All week, the Weasley brothers had been making snide comments about Malfoy, taunting him for his murder attempt on Dumbledore. _

_But only Hermione remembered that he had a family. One that he had abandoned to be here. _

_"I-" he coughed, then asked hoarsely,"water."_

_She leapt up to bring a glass to him. Without looking at her, he plucked it from her hold, careful not to touch her hands. The glass wavered in his grasp, and she could discern his eyes flooding again. _

_"Do you want dinner? ... I was saving some for Ron, but he's not back yet ..."_

_She had been reaching for the enspelled plate of hot food, when she quickly retracted her hand at his harsh "No!"_

_When, instead of arguing further, his chest heaved with the exertion of repressing tears, she hastily made her excuses and swept out the door, his dry sobs echoing after her. _

_._

Blind hatred had its benefits, she thought morosely. It made it that much easier to continue to hate someone. Instead, she was always caught between hexing him and caring for him. After all, if anyone should fall for a guilt trip, it would be Hermione Granger. The memories were certainly not helping either.

Sigh.

He brushed the curls off her face, and tucked them behind her ear. She fidgeted, unnerved by the intimacy and the memory. He smiled at her, pale wisps sweeping over his face as he tilted his head to look at her.

"Oh, is this your reply to my letters?" Draco looked pleased as he pointed to his owl swooping down the table, clutching a smoking red envelope. She turned.

"Malfoy, I think that's a Howler," she said. "It's from your mother!" She gasped at the writing. His parents had supposedly vanished off the face of the earth with the rest of the Death Eaters, yet here was proof otherwise.

"What?" Draco looked confused. "That can't be right. She should be excited that I'm taking a bride!"

Hermione's eyes slowly swiveled from the owl to him.

"You are --?"

"Of course I am ... Mrs. Malfoy," he said cutely. She gaped at him, appalled.

"You told your mother we're getting _married_??" she shrieked, and the next thing she knew a high feminine voice burst out in the Great Hall within a great cloud of smoke.

"DRACO ABRAXUS MALFOY, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? IF YOUR FATHER HAD THE SLIGHTEST CLUE .... YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF AND _THIS_ IS WHAT HAPPENS?! ABANDONING OUR VALUES ... CONSORTING WITH MUDBLOODS ... THROWING THE FAMILY NAME TO MUD! ... I AM THOROUGHLY _ASHAMED_!"

There was a stunned silence. Ron's face had grown so red, she thought his head would explode. He opened his mouth, but was cut off when Draco made a low irate noise, somewhere between a growl and a hiss.

"She should be happy for me!" Malfoy frowned.

He picked up the Howler and crumpled it up. With his free hand, he grabbed Hermione's small hand and squeezed it tightly, as if to chain her to him.

"A romance - between a Slytherin and a _muggleborn_! Dumbledore would be so proud," Nearly Headless Nick's teary voice proclaimed as he hovered over the couple.

.

.

* * *

Across the hall, Zabini and Nott watched through slitted eyes as Draco leaned in close to Hermione, whispering what looked like sweet-nothings in her ear.

"_Nothing_. Even after the Howler!" Blaise cried in exasperation.

"The potion's so strong," Theo muttered. "He's stopped caring about everything except her."

Many of their other housemates appeared to have noticed this as well, half of them cricking their necks to catch a glimpse of the Malfoy heir acting so abnormally. Most of them were shaking their heads in stupefaction or disgust, while Pansy seemed to drown herself in perpetual tears.

"This is unacceptable. Before long, she'll be sprouting half-blood babies," Blaise spat.

Nott was silent, tapping a callused finger in contemplation. "Is there anything else we can do besides wait?"

Blaise shook his head. "Potion or not, there is one person who can snap Malfoy out of any mistake."

Theo looked at him sharply.

"_His father_."

.

.

.

.

* * *

_A/N: Finally, it's up! A little computer problem erased my_ entire _draft of this chapter. I went into a mini-depression at the loss (hence the delay) but I'm back! --_

_**Ezarine Bloom: **thanks for that compliment! It_ is _tough making fics fresh when there are hoardes of fanfic-ers who've dreamed up every scenario possible._

___**The green-eyed girl:** Draco is already starting to become less psychotic, with the draught & as time passes. But he's not going to be normal for a while, otherwise the story would end. _

_Thanks to the rest of the reviewers!_


	7. Friendly Kisses

_Last chapter: "A romance - between a Slytherin and a muggleborn! Dumbledore would be so proud," Nearly Headless Nick's teary voice proclaimed as he hovered over the couple._

.

**~ Drops of Amour ~**

**Chapter 7: Friendly Kisses**

.

.

Suffice to say, receiving a Howler disparaging mudbloods and the disadvantages of marrying them was not very conducive to a new friendship.

Hearing his own beloved mother publicly humiliate his fiance sent Draco into doldrums.

Hermione, on the other hand, had been quite content to forget the Howler, since it had spurred Draco to please her even more. He had even sent her a box of her favorite quills, and promised to owl his mother about her harsh language.

But then the rumors had started, mostly from Slytherins ... talks of the _lonely, desperate mudblood_ ... finally erupting when Zabini whispered how he was glad he wasn't her Potions partner, otherwise he too would have given his family fortune to a mudblood in an amorous fit.

She was _furious_ at having to repeatedly insist that she was not a pervert who took advantage of rich, pureblooded, inebriated boys. Blasting a Stinging Hex at the gossipers, she stormed off to her room, ignoring Draco and all other Slytherins for the rest of the week.

As for Draco _-_ he was apparently lounging on his bed, refusing to eat, and bemoaning forbidden love.

Yawning, she skimmed through _A History of Potions Accidents: Lessons Learned_. She had finished her homework quickly, determined to find a solution.

_.... Griselda's neighbor, Vladimir, had purportedly tried to court Griselda when they were younger. She, however, had later become engaged to a man from another village ... Vladimir was an assistant to the local potion-maker .... accident while brewing Amortentia, causing Vladimir to fall madly in love with her ... _

_... He had ingested so much, that there was no choice but to let the effects disappear over time ... Griselda placed a Repelling Hex on Vladimir, and managed to keep her distance for two weeks. __Sadly, Vladimir's magical abilities were incomparable, resulting in Griselda's untimely death on her wedding night to another man ..._

That was comforting. Disheartened by the tale, Hermione gave into another yawn and slowly drifted off to sleep.

.

.

Hermione had realized she had fallen asleep in the Common Room sometime around dawn, tried valiantly to wake up, before giving into fatigue.

But reality had other ideas. Judging by Crookshanks repeated wailing, it seemed her cat was being murdered or Crucio'd at the very at least.

"Meow ... rrr ... mrow!"

Blindly, Hermione groaned and felt around for the pet, only to find someone's soft hands covering hers. Her eyes shot open to find grey eyes two inches from her face.

"ARGHH!" she screamed, rolling off the sofa. Hermione stared at the tall form of Draco Malfoy, gazing down at her from beneath his pale hair.

"_Malfoy! _Wha - what were you doing to my cat?" she demanded.

"Cat?" he wrinkled his nose at it. "More a deranged beast I think."

For a moment she was too stunned by that familiar arrogant drawl to do anything more than gape. When he quirked an eyebrow at her inquiringly, she spluttered, "Are you all right?"

"... yes," Draco said, confused. Then he reached down and gently helped her up into her seat. Her heart slowed down when she recognized the affectionate glimmer in his eyes. For a moment she'd thought he was sane again, and that he had rushed into her dorm to exact a slow and brutal vengeance.

Wait - in _her_ dormitory.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?" she asked, rubbing her sore bottom, stopping when Malfoy's eyes drifted down there.

"Your password was in your journal," he said nonchalantly, handing her a black leatherbound book with neat handwriting that said _Property_ _of_ _Hermione Jane Granger_. "And no, I'm not taking the Calming Draught anymore."

Without any noticeable ire, he pointed out her recent entry. _Potions essay ... Transfig. Chapter 5 .... (Note: Malfoy still taking C. Draught??)_

"Oh," she said stupidly.

Hermione didn't know which emotion was uppermost: anger that he had breached her privacy, or shame that he had discovered her spying on him. Malfoy, however, was unfazed by this discovery - rather, he seemed delighted that she was so interested in him.

Nevertheless embarassed, she diverted her attention to Crookshanks, beckoning the creature, "Come here Crooks, you hungry?"

"Owls are better; they're wiser and more loyal," Draco said, peering down at the large furball dubiously.

"My cat is very smart, thank you very much. It can instantly spot a threat or--" her voice trailed off as she watched Draco bend down and pet Crookshanks fondly.

To her greater surprise the kneazle stiffened then swayed its tail in pure contentment, wrapping itself around his tall legs. When it started purring again, she realized that it was pleased and not, in fact, being maimed and tortured.

"Traitor," she muttered under her breath.

"Did you sleep here the whole night?" Draco asked finally. "You're doing too much work."

"Oh," Hermione said, surprised at the concern.

"Or are you still worried about mother? I'll take care of that -"

"No, no ... it's fine. Your parents haven't given you any trouble because of it, have they?" she asked cautiously, wondering if he would give anything away about his father.

But he only shrugged vaguely.

Oh well, his mother had said she would keep this scandal from Lucius. There was nothing to worry about.

Except, perhaps, Malfoy's speculative glance at her room.

.

.

_"Now your desk!"_

An hour later, Draco was dragging a bemused Hermione along, demanding that she give him a tour of her room. He had curiously examined each and every book and painting, constantly asking about her opinions.

"Well, this is my stationery-"

"Who gave you this?" Draco picked up a quill with flamboyant hearts painted on the feather. Rolling her eyes, she said, "Parvati Patil," not missing his shoulders relaxing after learning it wasn't from a male admirer.

Draco then perused the array of pictures on her desk, lingering on one from the Yule Ball, before stopping at one unmoving photo. His pale brows furrowed at the still figures with dark brown hair.

"My parents," she explained, taking the frame fondly from his hands.

"Ah," he murmured slowly. She glanced at him sharply, wondering if his muggle-phobia would prevail under the potion.

"They're dentists: muggle teeth Healers," Hermione said defiantly.

"_Teeth_ _..."_ his voice lowered in disdain.

"It's a highly respectable profession - very well paid, intellectually stimulating!" she cried.

"Sounds wonderful," he said brightly.

Her indignance faltered, though she hugged the picture to herself, and narrowed her eyes at him. She had instantly geared herself for a fight, and was still wary at his sudden concession. When he didn't laugh or scoff derisively, she put away the frame and walked over to her bed.

Draco flopped onto her bed, pulling her down with him. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, fighting a smile at his uncharacteristically disheveled appearance. With his feet crossed, and his posture relaxed, he looked as though he'd never seen darkness.

"Am I the first man on this bed?" he inquired softly.

Hermione spluttered indignantly. "Uh ... you know ... I - Ernie obviously has ..."

"Hmph," Draco scoffed. "Why does a tosser like him get to live with you, and I don't?"

"I don't know," Hermione said wryly. "Nice people like us never get our dues."

"_Exactly_. So-"

"-What have you been doing after classes?" she quickly cut off his next question. Merlin, save her from any further embarassment.

"Writing you letters," he replied instantly. "I didn't want to send them because they hurt you before. But I brought some in case -" He whipped out a few envelopes, eagerly offering them to her. Hermione stared, then guffawed loudly.

She clapped a hand over her mouth, hoping she hadn't offended him. But he grinned in delight. "I tried writing some more poems, but Hermione doesn't rhyme with a lot. Granger works with manger, anger, danger ..."

"Deranger?"

"Right. Not very romantic."

Nodding in amusement, she shuffled through the letters, stopping at one which bore a large _M_ insignia. "That's mine," Draco remarked, quickly plucking it from her hands.

"I didn't write as much this time," he said. "You can just keep them in your journal, or somewhere they won't bother you-"

"Okay," she said, smiling. Something about what he'd said was nagging her, and she stared blankly at the letters for several seconds before it struck her.

"_My_ _journal!_ After you had read it, you told me you had stopped taking the draught -"

He nodded.

"Why?"

"Because I don't need it. I'm happy."

"You're ... _happy_?" she repeated slowly, as thought it were a foreign concept.

"Yes," he beamed at her. "You know what it's like to be so absolutely blissful that everything, every problem, fades away until there is just you and your happiness? That's the way I feel now with you. I haven't been this peaceful in the longest time. It's like I'm on a potion!" he exclaimed.

"... right."

Hermione tapped her chin thoughtfully. What did this mean? Malfoy was using the draught as a sort of antidepressant?

"What was wrong?" she asked quietly. "I thought you - I mean you have very wealthy parents, you are like a prince in your own house, and now even the Order supports you."

_So why weren't you happy?_ She stifled the unspoken question.

He shrugged. "All I know is I'm happy now: with you, kissing you," he added huskily.

"I-"

"Remember our first kiss?" Draco breathed desperately.

She gasped, and edged away from him. "It was on the cheek!" she protested. "And it was because of Fred and George's pranks, so I - it was nothing like that, Malfoy!"

But his dreamy expression clearly indicated that he had taken it like _that_. He clearly did not remember the blank disgruntled expression he'd sported the entire night after that incident.

Brushing his bruised knuckles against her soft cheek, he whispered, "If dementors ever came for me, like they almost did in August - you know which happy memory I would choose?" his voice drifted through her ears.

Her eyes were wide, and her breath coming out in spurts. He was too close, and the memories were too real.

"Something to do with torturing mudbloods and house-elves I'm sure," Hermione muttered, and when his mouth opened again to correct her, she jumped off the bed.

Draco was being nice, extremely nice, yet she couldn't help but reflexively clam up around him. She could hardly be expected to open up to him fully, when he had done nothing but insult her all these years.

This phase was only temporary. It was best if she remembered that.

.

.

Hermione had finally convinced Draco to return to his room after his whining and arrogant proclamations that he would defy school rules to stay with her.

"Come with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"I have Heads duties."

"Skive off them."

"I can't! You'll see me in class," she insisted, batting away his roving hands.

An amorous Malfoy was exhausting, but at least she felt more assured of his innocence. He could hardly be plotting something nefarious when every thought began and ended with her.

"Goodbye," she waved, then stilled when he turned around and fixed her with a contemplative look.

The intensity of that grey gaze unnerved her. But before she could question him, he reached out to clasp a broad palm around her nape, and beckoned her forward until they met in a resounding lip-smacking kiss.

Pure fire shot through her from head-to-toe, and she stumbled back in shock and beffudlement when he released her.

"Bye," Draco said nonchalantly, before turning on his heel and leaving. In a daze, Hermione pressed numb fingers to her lips, unable, for the first time, to jump start her brain enough to hex him.

But she was torn from issuing a just punishment by the sound of a ragged gasp. Swiveling on the spot, her jaw dropped as she caught sight of Ron gaping wordlessly between her and Draco's retreating figure.

"You --- _him_," Ron hissed out, his face reddening exponentially.

Hermione's weak hope that he hadn't witnessed the parting kiss came spiralling swiftly down.

.

.

.

* * *

_A/N: I wish I could go back and re-edit several things. But, what to do - so little time! A beta would be useful, but I'm rather lazy about extensive editing ... bad, I know. _

_**BroadwayNightOwl**: She's slowly warming up to him. But she has good reason to be wary - he's been insulting her for six years and falls in love with her overnight (only in fanfics, eh?)._

_**blueskyshymoon08**: I know, it will be sad to see cute Draco gone. But I think post-potion Draco will be quite interesting too :)_

_Thanks everyone else, especially you regular reviewers! _


	8. Fights & Confusion

_Last chapter: __Hermione's weak hope that Ron hadn't witnessed the parting kiss came spiralling swiftly down._

.

**~ Drops of Amour ~**

**Chapter 8: Fights & Confusion**

.

.

.

For five seconds, she forgot to breathe. After ten seconds, the utter stupidity of allowing Malfoy to kiss her in an open hallway which her friends frequented, finally hit her. In one slow second, all Hermione could think was: _shit_.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! - ARE YOU DAFT? SNOGGING _MALFOY!_" Ron exploded.

"Listen-"

"Ginny told me you were just spying on him, but that didn't look like effing spying to me!"

"It wasn't like that," she protested, bracing herself as his face deepened to a new shade of red. "The potion-"

Ron snorted derisively. "Bollocks! If it was any _other_ person, you would have hexed their face off - potion or not."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"It means," Ron enunciated, "that ever since summer, all you could think about was _poor Malfoy_ - his murdering parents abandoned him. Never mind that he's a bullying git, I'm going to defend him." She cried indignantly at his mocking tone.

"I told you back then not to trust him. But you kept nagging - _Ronald, be nice. Ronald, be kind_. Something is seriously wrong if you keep protecting him over your boyfriend."

Hermione winced noticeably. "Ex-boyfriend," she corrected.

"Yeah," Ron acknowledged wryly. As he caught his breath, Hermione wrung her hands angrily. "I should have seen it then. I thought he was just another Buckbeak or Dobby, but now, after that," he waved his hands at the spot where Draco had stood, "I'm wondering if all the rumors true."

Hermione stared at him blankly, wondering which of the latest hundred rumors he was referring to, before gasping in comprehension. Zabini's taunting words slammed into her with the force of an anvil.

"How _dare_ you!" she spat, crackling with rage. She had let him vent long enough; it was her turn now. "I'd expect this from Slytherins, but not _you_ ... to insinuate that I'd take advantage of him in this state!"

"You never understood why I help the misfortuned," she complained, pointing a finger at him. "You're so selfish that you can't understand the idea of doing something nice without getting money or a sordid affair in return!"

"Selfish?" he yelled. "If I was selfish, I'd let you go ahead and waste your time on him again, even when it didn't work last time. He came back to Hogwarts the same old bastard he always was."

"That's not true! He's worked hard in the Order, stopped calling me the _M_ word and taunting us -" Hermione began to list.

"Oh _brilliant_ - let's give him an award," Ron rolled his blue eyes.

"People can't change overnight!" she cried.

"Exactly," Ron stepped forward and grasped her shoulders insistently. "Bloody hell 'Mione," he said evenly. "His father is a _murderer_. He would have been one too, if Snape hadn't gotten there first."

"_Ron_!" Her brown eyes widened, aghast. Silence prevailed before she managed to answer shakily, "He wouldn't have done it. He didn't do it."

Ron looked away, glaring at a spot on the wall.

"Besides," said Hermione, "he joined the Order; he doesn't side with his father anymore."

"You sure about that?" The sudden iciness in his tone sent a chill down her spine. "Strange how he's been getting owls from his mum when he claims he doesn't know where they went."

"He doesn't."

"He's _hiding_ them!" he countered hotly, infuriated by her mulishness. "Why can't you just -- I don't know -- track his owls or give him Veritaserum - "

"Those are all illegal!" she cried. "Why do we even need to go so far? We should be concentrating on Voldemort, not an _ex_-Death Eater."

"Because," Ron tried to speak more calmly,"Harry said if Malfoy knows where his parents are, then we need to know as well. Because wherever they are ...."

_There lay the Death Eaters_, Hermione silently finished the thought. Cold fear seeped into her spine, freezing her from the inside out. For a moment, she almost gave in to weakness, she almost colluded with Ron in Malfoy's condemnation - but she couldn't; she was stronger than this. Gryffindors did not crumble in fear.

"He told us - he _swore_ to us that he didn't know where they fled," she said firmly.

"Right," Ron said disbelievingly. "Maybe you should read this before trusting that ferret. I thought I'd come down here and warn you - because I was concerned for you. Maybe next time you'll remember who your _real_ friends are."

Ron thrust a sheaf of papers into her hand and stormed away, leaving her alone in the dim corridor.

Hermione felt the fight leave her body in a single breath when she glanced at the copy of the Daily Prophet he'd left in her hands. The bold black letters blinked ominously, and all the conflicting thoughts inside her head sunk her down so low, until it felt too hard to swim.

.

**CHIEF WIZENGAMOT MEMBER, AMELIA BONES, FOUND MURDERED**

**Former colleague and known Death-Eater, Lucius Malfoy, considered primary suspect**

.

.

It wasn't terribly surprising to learn that Lucius Malfoy was involved in murders.

But it was rather the timing - right when she had begun to accustom herself to Malfoy's company - that took her by surprise. It was disconcerting, to say the least, being so close to someone whose father had most likely killed an extremely powerful witch.

A part of her wanted to deny all of Ron's words as rubbish, and yet another part yielded to the truth in some of his statements. After all, Lucius was his father. No matter how far he ran, or how many ever Order members he sided with, that connection - the blood connection - would never fade.

Yet, it was impossible to fathom how that sweet - _albeit_ annoying - boy could ever abandon them and flee back to his murdering father. It was harder still to imagine him aiding his father in those crimes. Even without the potion, she had seen Draco tortured too much by the dark side to believe that he would ever want that again.

But that very question could be applied to any Death Eater. The darkness had a seduction she knew not of.

"_I just don't know_! This is all so confusing. And I hardly got any studying done for the N.E.W.T.S!" Hermione cried to Ginny.

The two girls were walking out of the library to their next classes. Ginny fingered her long red strands and said, "Ignore the article, Hermione. It's not like it's anything new."

"But it's so much harder being Dr-Malfoy's friend now that Ron's jumping down my throat."

"Why," Ginny asked, narrowing her brown eyes. "What did he say?"

"He just completely overreacted and started another row, not bothering to hear me out."

"Yeah, well my brother is an idiot," Ginny admitted drolly. "I can't believe he got so upset over that article."

Hermione averted her eyes, and sheepishly said, "Well it's not just that ... the thing is ... Ron saw Malfoy -- _er_, kissing me."

Ginny's eyebrows shot up.

"The potion you know," she said obliquely. "The point is that he blew up; he raved on about how foolish I was being. _Me._ Foolish!"

Still reeling from the revelation, Ginny said, "Oh he's just jealous."

Hermione frowned dubiously. "_Jealous?_ I don't think so." Actually, he seemed more inclined to believe she was an naive do-gooder than someone to envy.

"No, it's true. Lavender's been getting on his nerves, bothering him about visiting over the holidays," she explained.

"Oh," Hermione mumbled biting her lip. She did _not_ need to think about that girl on top of everything. Sighing, she bemoaned, "I just wish he could understand the situation!"

"I know," Ginny sympathized. "It's not as if you could have hexed or slapped Malfoy. He's already unhinged - who knows what he'd have done?"

Hermione nodded in agreement, remembering the tale of Griselda and Vladimir. It was probably prudent to avoid being brutally murdered by her maniacal pseudo-lover. Although, she suspected Ron would prefer that to her kissing him.

"Malfoy's been spending most of his time with me, and when he's not, he's doing favors for me. I think I would know if he was up to something."

"Yeah, but don't get swayed, Hermione," Ginny warned. "Ron isn't completely off the mark. I mean, he's still _Malfoy_ after all. In a few weeks, he'll return to normal, and you don't have to spy on him anymore. Everyone will return to ignoring each other soon enough."

Hermione's eyebrows pinched together.

"But, still ... it would be good if Dr-Malfoy could truly be friendly with us. It would be much easier on everyone, wouldn't it?"

"Hmph," Ginny snorted indignantly. "Malfoy - friends? That git wouldn't know the meaning of the word if it smacked him on his pointed nose."

A furious rush of protectiveness for Draco overcame her; it would have frightened her if she were in a less agitated mindset.

Even Ron had been cruel to her in their first year - then why couldn't Malfoy be allowed to redeem himself? Had they not seen the same Draco she had over the summer: the one slowly ambling toward self-improvement.

_"Ginny told me you were just spying on him."_

_"Just smile at him, talk to him ... be friendly."_

_"Why can't you just -- I don't know -- track his owls or give him Veritaserum - "_

_"... if Snape hadn't gotten there first ..."_

She stilled, slowly realizing now that none of them had really wanted a trustworthy friendship, or a new beginning. When they were sitting in the Great Hall, laughing heartily - they hadn't wanted a simple reassurance of Malfoy's innocence. They wanted to use him.

This wasn't what she had signed up for. Ginny had told her that she would have to do nothing more entertain him, and watch out for him. Not pretend to be his friend then -- exploit him. A sour taste rose in her mouth.

_"Mum .... mum," his cries broke his sleep. _

_Tears sloping down pale bruised cheeks. _

_"Help ... me," he whispered, hoarsely. _

_His white hands clenched and unclenched in the sheets, searching for some salvation in summer's blistering heat. _

Hermione swallowed the rising nausea and tugged at the heavy bookbag sliding off her shoulder. Heaving it back onto herself, she was surprised to find pale hands reaching to lift the bag. Turning around, she saw Draco's beaming face greet her.

She blinked at him, the kiss flashing vividly in her memory, tingling intensely on her lips, mixing with the melancholy thoughts.

"I'll carry these for you," he offered pleasantly.

"Oh no I can just- " Hermione protested, blushing, then faltered when Ginny nudged her, smirking. _Let him do it_, the younger witch mouthed. Ginny appeared to be entranced by Malfoy's deft and eager maneuvering of her books.

It was a spectacle too rare to ignore.

"Come on, you have Charms next, right?" Draco led the way confidently.

Hermione, after throwing Ginny a half-hearted, bemused shrug, caught up with his lengthy strides. It didn't escape her notice the stunned glances several students were throwing their way. She saw Pansy stop in her tracks, horrorstruck. It must have baffled them, seeing Draco Malfoy act so servile.

"Um, Malfoy," an unknown Slytherin boy stopped him. "You can just use a levitating charm," he suggested, giving an ugly look that clearly said that she wasn't worth the trouble.

"Nah, I want to hold Hermione's books myself," Draco said affectionately.

The boy nodded dumbly, staring at the pair of them walk away with his mouth agape.

Draco strolled ahead, unaware of his growing audience. Tilting his head to her, he smiled lasciviously.

"So, _Hogsmeade_ _weekend_...?"

"I can't Draco!"

But he was too beset with joy at her utterance of his first name - looking just about ready to swoon - to care about her rejection. She chuckled at him, letting her worries shift aside for a while.

.

.

.

* * *

_A/N: Angsty, but a fast update. Some of you are getting more observant! - and here I thought my__ hint-dropping skills were utterly dismal._

_Credit for the ending book-carrying scene goes to **Tiadorable**: thanks for the wonderful suggestions! Hope I didn't disappoint._


	9. Hogsmeade Abound

_Last chapter: Tilting his head to her, Draco smiled lasciviously. "So, Hogsmeade weekend...?"_

.

**~ Drops of Amour ~**

**Chapter 9: Hogsmeade Abound**

.

"Step over to your right in a single file. Filch will check each student for banned substances," Hermione spoke in a loud clear voice, above the throng.

It was the last Hogsmeade weekend before exams, and as with every prior visit, one or both Head students were required to supervise the trip. Today had been Ernie's turn to go, and Hermione had been all too eager to spend the day in the warmth of the castle, patrolling for a while, before lying down with a cup of hot chocolate and her books.

But that had all been before Ernie decided to come down with a wicked cold, forcing her to trade duties, and take his place. _Damn him and his resistance to flu remedies_.

"Single file line!" she barked at a group of second year Slytherins who were horsing around, giving them her best McGonagall impression. They ceased bustling about, but continued whispering hexes under their breath.

Honestly! Exams lasted just a week - _one_ _week_ until holidays began. Did they really all need to go out instead of studying, as she itched to do right now?

"Move to-" Hermione paused, when someone tapped on her shoulder. "Can I help you?"

To her utter surprise, she turned to face a surly Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. Blaise looked pointedly over her shoulder, while Nott cleared his throat. "Have you seen Draco?" he asked gruffly.

It clearly pained him to say this. After all, it meant they were implicitly acknowledging her and Malfoy's newfound friendship, something most Slytherins seemed to pointedly ignore.

Still reeling from the shock of them voluntarily speaking to her, Hermione blinked and surveyed the grounds. But there was not a speck of luminous blond hair in sight.

That was odd. Of all people, Draco had been the most eager to attend Hogsmeade this weekend. Now that she was also going along too, she would have expected him to have jumped onto the first carriage ... the night before.

But there was absolutely no sign of him.

"Uh, no. I haven't seen him since yesterday." She frowned.

"Well if you do, tell him: _Remember the letter_," Blaise snarled, absently rubbing his forearm.

"Remember the letter?" she repeated slowly.

"Yeah, three words, Granger. Can't be so hard to recollect," he said derisively. Him and Nott gave her dark looks before disappearing into the crowd. She expelled a breath she hadn't known she was holding. That they had nothing more to say than a cryptic message for Draco surprised her. She'd expected a _know-it-all_ or a _mudblood_, at least.

Shaking her head free of the multitude of questions she tried searching again for Draco. His absence was quite conspicuous considering he'd been her constant companion of late, especially after the rift between her and Ron.

Since their fight, dinner had been an intensely awkward affair. Harry had talked to Ron; Ginny had talked to Hermione. But neither Ron nor Hermione had spoken a single word - him mercilessly stabbing his food, and her revising for exams.

After two days, she'd finally whispered to Harry her suggestion for what the Ravenclaw Horcrux might be. But as Ron hissed back, "Why don't you ask your _boyfriend?_ I'm sure he knows all about Dark stuff," she had slammed her book shut and stormed out of the Hall, leaving Ginny and Harry calling after her in vain.

They had left her alone after that.

But Draco was relentless, badgering her even when she had stormed out of the Great Hall after Ron's snide remarks.

Somehow, he had managed to soothe her anger by serenading her in the common room, where she and Ernie had genially applauded the Slytherin's performance. And even though his voice had cracked several times during the songs, the utter reverence in his gaze warmed her mood.

She tried not to dwell on the miserable pang at not finding him there tagging along with her, but it weighed heavily on her mind.

Shuffling behind the mass of students, she watched dispiritedly as each group clambered into a carriage.

At the very end, she stepped into the last carriage ... alone.

.

.

"_Hermione_."

She gazed up hazily to find Draco in front of her, perusing her with his steely gaze. Smiling, she propped herself up in the jostling carriage, "I was looking for you everywhere," she murmured.

Brushing aside her comment he shifted over to sit next to her and did nothing but stare at her, until she coughed nervously. Casually he reached out and wove his pale hands through her dark curls. Her eyes involuntarily fluttered shut.

There was a loud thumping as he pressed a kiss on her cheek, growing louder still when his lips progressed to the tender curve of her neck, before she realized that the dull cadence was nothing more than her own heartbeat.

She was powerless to his assault. It was strange ... he was not gentle, or persuasive; he was demanding.

And she submitted wholly. In a foggy stupor she whispered his name and held onto him as tightly as he did her, giving into the sensations she could not understand.

Just as she began floating on that blissful cloud of ecstasy, she found herself being hurled back, her neck caught in a visceral chokehold. She was trapped, gasping for breath as his hands pressed into her throat. Malfoy was sneering at her, his wand jabbing her chin.

"Don't for a moment think that you can change me," he spat maliciously. "I hate you; I always will."

Sneering smugly at her, he wiped the traces of her off his lips and faded back into the shadows.

"WELCOME TO HOGSMEADE!"

Hermione jerked awake, breathing harshly as she struggled to step back into reality. Students were pouring out of the carriages, hurrying about and yelling cheerfully. Pressing a fevered hand to her eyes, she tried to still her panicked heart. There was no one in the carriage.

It was just a dream.

One seriously bizarre dream.

"Hermione!"

"_Arghh_," she screamed, falling off her seat as Malfoy popped into view, smiling pleasantly. This was madness! Was she still dreaming?

"Are you coming out?" he frowned, lending her a hand.

"I - " she stammered, and shakily grasped his hand. He felt real enough; some Slytherins even called out his name in greeting. His golden hair was whipping about in the cold wind, yet his focus remained unswervingly upon her. When he did nothing more than grin at her, she convinced herself that she was indeed awake.

"So you came to Hogsmeade after all?" he smirked.

"Ah - yes." She pulled her cap down on her unruly hair. _Just a dream_, she reminded herself silently.

"I knew you would," he declared smugly.

"Right ..." She narrowed her eyes, wondering if Ernie had accepted any suspicious drinks from Malfoy lately. She wouldn't put it past him, love potion or not.

"Come on, I'll buy you a hot chocolate!" Draco said, dragging her away toward the bustling village.

Hermione willingly complied, knowing that she would have nothing better to do since Ginny and Harry were at the castle, studying. Where Ron was, she did not care. Not at the moment at least, for the dream had left her too shaken to think about anything else.

The dream itself was not so bad. After all, it was natural to think of him with all that had passed.

But what was most frightening was not that she had dreamt of him, but that it was not the first time. That exact dream, with Malfoy's overpowering presence, and his low-uttered oath had come to her months ago ...

Except, before it was in the dark corners of Grimmauld Place and not in the shadowy carriages of Hogwarts.

* * *

"Are you prepared for exams?" Draco asked.

They were seated in Three Broomsticks, a little away from the other students. Hermione sipped the warm drink gratefully, and nodded. "I think so. I don't know about the Defense practical though. I lost points on the O.W.L.S because of it. Normally I practice with Ron and Harry, but -"

She shrugged and took another sip.

Draco frowned at her. "They're prats."

"Dr - _Malfoy_," she admonished.

"It's true. At least now you know who really loves you," he said haughtily. Hermione snickered, wondering how he managed to look so arrogant with snow flakes in his hair and whipped cream on his upper lip.

"Definitely not those idiots you call friends." He squeezed her hand, still holding onto it despite the fact that she had already gotten off the carriage.

She flexed her fingers, but did nothing to extricate her hand from his. "Oh," she said, remembering, "Speaking of friends. Zabini and Nott came to me earlier, and asked me to tell you this: 'remember the letter'."

Instantly the jovial demeanor slipped, so quickly she had to blink, and Draco stared at her ... almost anxiously. "Did he - did they say anything else?" he asked with bated breath.

"No," she shook her head, observing him curiously. "Did you need to post a letter, or receive one?"

"Yes ... er," he said vaguely, suddenly fidgety. "I'll go find Zabini about it - so you can finish your drink, and I'll meet you back in the castle."

"It's going to take you the rest of the visit?" she asked, surprised at his abrupt departure. Draco nodded noncommitally while ruffling through his pockets. Pulling out an envelope, he thrust it into her hand.

"Here, Slughorn gave this to us. I'll see you soon; love you."

Pecking her on her cheek, he squeezed her arm fondly and strode out of the pub. For the third time in the day, she was left in a daze, wondering what the hell was going on.

.

.

"All Hogwarts students back to the carriages," Hermione commanded several hours later, ushering the tired masses.

Luna and Neville waved at her as they climbed into their carriage. After Draco had left her, she had run into them and spent the rest of the time with them, shopping. Though she had kept an eye out for him, she never spotted him again.

Maybe he wanted to spend some time with his friends; the potion was waning, and he would be developing other interests soon enough.

The letter he had given her was just a reminder about their detention.

_Prof. Hagrid has agreed to supervise yours and Mr. Malfoy's detention in three weeks, on January 5th. _

_Please report at his hut at 7 p.m. You will be assisting Prof. Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest. _

_Prof. Slughorn_

Apparently Slughorn had gotten wind of the fact that she and Malfoy would be staying at Hogwarts over Christmas, and decided to give them the detention over the holidays. Jolly!

Surveying the snow-covered grounds, she found a few stragglers and yelled at them to hurry up. Hermione groaned when she recognized one of them as Pansy Parkinson, her polished hair shining under expensive fur robes.

"Parkinson! We have to leave in five minutes!"

Insufferable girl. Hermione marched over to her, and tugged on her arm. "Pansy-"

But the words died in her throat as she followed the Slytherin girl's dark gaze several feet ahead, where Malfoy had appeared from around the corner. Hermione began to smile at him, then faltered, realizing that something was terribly wrong.

Draco was hunched over, limping steadily towards the girls.

"Draco ..." Pansy whispered in horror.

Before she could even take a step forward, Draco wobbled and collapsed onto the thick blanket of snow. Hermione and Pansy rushed forward, bending down to take a hold of each arm, heaving him up.

"You levitate him to the carriages. I'll go check if anyone else is left," Hermione directed.

For once, Pansy did not argue. She and Draco's motionless body disappeared into the distance, while Hermione perused the now silent streets anxiously.

When it seemed as though no other student was there, two huddled figures emerged, clothed in green. With her heart drumming steadily, she stared into the cold, smug faces of Zabini and Nott.

.

.

.

* * *

_A/N: I've come across fanfic-ers of various ages - so I was curious (in a_ non_-stalkerish way) what ages my readers were. So go answer the poll on my profile. And don't forget to leave a review :)_

_**crazyaznstalkingfreak**: I haven't gotten a review threatening animal attack since 'Tease' I think. Interesting that you chose a ferret ... lol._


	10. In Sickness & Health

_Last chapter: With her heart drumming steadily, she stared into the cold, smug faces of Zabini and Nott._

_._

**~ Drops of Amour ~**

**Chapter 10: In Sickness & Health**

.

For a moment Hermione simply stood, knee-deep in snow, staring. So many theories were convoluting her thoughts that she nearly missed the two Slytherins passing her by. But their quiet sniggering broke her reverie, and she whirled around determinedly.

"What did you do?" she demanded, aiming her wand at their backs.

They glanced at each other before Blaise turned around, chuckling disarmingly. "The weather's driven you barmy, Granger? We've been to Hogsmeade - shopping - like everyone else."

Her hand shook tremulously. Maybe she was assuming too much; just because they'd appeared a few minutes after Draco didn't mean they had anything to do with his state. Why would his friends even want to harm him?

_Because of you_, a traitorous voice whispered in her head.

"So you don't know how Draco was injured?" She surveyed them evenly.

".. He _was_?" Nott asked, after a slight pause. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes, Pansy just took him to the carriages. You two were the only students left after Malfoy appeared."

"Surely you're not blaming us," Blaise said lowly. "After all, we always act in Draco's best interests. Now shall we head to the carriages, or do you want to sit down and _chat_ some more over tea?"

Shooting her a scathing glance, he brushed past her and Theo followed, avoiding her searching gaze.

Verifying that Pansy and Draco did make it to the carriages, she watched the other two Slytherins board theirs before she entered hers.

Snow streamed beyond the window, enveloping her in puffs of white. She did not dream this time, but racked her brains for answers.

The strange thing was ... she didn't doubt the veracity of their words. She had no doubt that Zabini and Nott always acted in Malfoy's best interests; the only problem was, what they believed those best interests were.

.

_"Expelliarmus!"_

"Pr-rotego," Draco murmured, deflecting Pansy's spell. He lay on the floor within the entrance of Hogwarts, feverish and weak, dueling back almost unconsciously.

"What's going on here?" Hermione cried, running straight from her carriage through the gates of the school. The other students had already dissipated, and Zabini and Nott were nowhere in sight. "Pansy, you're supposed to take him to Madam Pomfrey!"

"He won't let me," she yelled, glaring down at Draco, whose head was lolling to the side from exhaustion.

Muttering invectives about Pansy's uselessness, Hermione easily broke through Draco's protection shield. Easing an arm around his back, she raised him up. Brushing back his wet hair, she saw there was a faint sheen of sweat dotting his brow and he seemed to be mumbling deliriously.

".. Away .. must - away ..."

"What?" she asked softly.

"_Mudblood_," he wheezed tremendously before collapsing in on himself.

"I think he wants me - " Pansy shut up at the magnificent glare Hermione sent her.

"I'm Head Girl; I'll handle it. You should go back to your dormitory," she commanded, swiveling herself and Draco around to the opposite direction before the Slytherin could complain.

Malfoy rested his fair head on her shoulders as she silently led them to the Hospital Wing. She'd never seen him so openly helpless and fragile. Even after all his accidents and the potion spills, he'd remained defiant and headstrong. But now, he simply shivered and spoke nonsensically to himself.

It only spurred her to walk faster. If not for him, then for her - to stop her from doing something drastic, like weeping or screaming in fury.

But at the sign of the placard at the Hospital Wing's entrance, a change suddenly swept over him. He froze, digging in his heels. "_Draco_?" Hermione smiled comfortingly. "Come on. Madam Pomfrey will check your wounds."

"Away," he repeated insensibly, shaking his head. His eyes were dark, almost black. "Stay away."

She gasped as he began trembling uncontrollably. "MADAM POMFREY! Mad-"

He grabbed her robes and dragged her toward him, silencing her. "No healers, pl-please. Let - let me sleep."

Hermione's brown eyes flickered rapidly, torn between pleasing the sick boy and seeking help right away. It wouldn't hurt to let him lie down, would it? Not for a little time. Nodding hesitantly, she gently pulled him away.

Still mistrustful of his housemates, she brought him to the Heads' dorms, and he didn't attempt to resist. Perhaps he was just as wary of his supposed friends. Though it made no sense at all. They knew he was bespelled by Amortentia; what did they hope to gain from hurting him?

Transfiguring the common room sofa into a lush bed, she tucked him in. Under the effects of her cooling charm, his restlessness eased considerably. But he continued whispering, "Hermione ... Hermione ... _mudblood_!"

She flinched.

It was foolish, she supposed, to have adjusted to him being so polite. She'd almost forgotten what it was like for him to whittle her down to nothing more than dirty blood. It wouldn't be long before he openly attacked her again, forgetting all about these moments.

Dismissing her self-pity, she rummaged through her medical supplies.

Uncorking a vial of Dreamless Sleep potion, she gently tilted it toward his lips. Gazing up blearily at her, he frowned in confusion. Something strange passed within those grey eyes as he looked at her.

But then the potion was swallowed, and he was lost into sleep's oblivion - the remnants of his frown etched onto his face.

Yawning softly, she cradled his hand in her palm. I'll just let him rest for a few moments, she thought, then I'll fetch Pomfrey ... just a few moments ...

.

_Hermione,_

_We heard from Pansy Parkinson (of all people) that something happened with you & Malfoy. _

_Are you all right? We didn't see you two at dinner last night. _

_**I knew we should have come along with you to Hogsmeade!**_

_Ignore that, Hermione, Harry's just a little paranoid. _

_**With good reason!**_

_Drama queen :p_

_Anyway, reply soon. _

_Love,_

_Harry & Ginny _

_(.. Ron too, I'm sure)_

_._

Hermione sleepily batted away Hedwig's fluttering wings. It hooted indignantly before edging the envelope toward her. But she had barely read the first line before suddenly noticing that the sun was shining through the room.

Oh my goodness.

She sprang up in shock, realizing that she had slept through the entire night, possibly worsening Draco's condition.

He was currently sprawled all over the bed, his face covered by a pillow and his blond hairs sticking out from beneath it. The sheets were twisted around his hips, and his shirt had ridden up from his motions. Blushing at the sight, she fumbled around for her wand, silently berating herself for her distractions.

Fixing her wrinkled shirt, she quickly slipped on her shoes and tip-toed to the door.

Groaning inaudibly from under the pillow, Draco fidgeted once more before falling silent again.

.

It didn't take too long to locate someone. Professor McGonagall was already in the vicinity, her bespectacled eyes raised at the state of Hermione's hair and clothes. Flushing a deeper shade of pink, she cleared her throat.

"Professor, I was wondering if you could help me with something."

Astutely, McGonagall remarked, "This wouldn't have anything to do with Mr. Malfoy would it?"

"Er - yes, actually." Hermione looked surprised.

"Hm ... I learnt from Professor Slughorn that you and Miss Parkinson found an injured Malfoy in Hogsmeade yesterday. But curiously Madam Pomfrey has no recollection of ever treating him."

Embarassed even further, Hermione rushed to explain that she had fallen asleep. As expected, McGonagall's lips thinned to a white line. Was she not so worried for Malfoy, Hermione might have banged her head on the wall, repeatedly like a guilty house-elf, after receiving such an unprecedented condemnation from her favorite teacher.

"Have his symptoms improved over the course of the night?" the professor inquired.

"A little," said Hermione. "He's still talking to himself and seems restless."

"I - "

The professor eyed her solemnly, and Hermione rushed to say, "I think Zabini and Nott might have done something to him."

After leveling her with an assessing stare, McGonagall said, "That is a serious accusation, Miss Granger."

"I know," Hermione nodded humbly.

"Do you have any proof of this?"

"Only that they were last students to return from Hogsmeade, right after we found Draco. And - well - they've not exactly been happy with his behavior lately," she said.

"Be that as it may, it is unlikely that two of Mr. Malfoy's longtime friends would injure him when everyone knows Amortentia's effects are fleeting," McGonagall refuted. "Slytherins, if anything, are known for picking their battles wisely."

Biting her lip, Hermione couldn't help but agree with the professor's logic.

There seemed no reason for Zabini and Nott to attack Malfoy, not when Draco would inevitably return to their side once he was back to normal. They certainly wouldn't risk their alliance with the Malfoys over something so petty.

Not unless they had something to gain from it.

She just knew it was their fault. There were too many coincidences, and too many holes in their answers.

"Draco also mentioned he was going to meet his friends," Hermione told her, trying recall any other details she may have missed.

"They were really insistent on Draco turning up for this Hogsmeade visit."

_Tell him ... remember the letter._

"I'm afraid that is something friends do: attend such outings together," McGonagall sighed at Hermione's crestfallen expression. "I'm not dismissing your claims, Miss Granger. I just cannot come to any conclusions without further proof."

"Maybe you could talk to Malfoy, professor," she suggested eagerly. "You could see what's wrong with him."

"Certainly." The older lady followed Hermione's lead.

"Have you given him any potions or attempted any charms on him?"

"Only a cooling spell and a small dosage of Dreamless Sleep."

"They should have worn off by now."

Nodding, Hermione gave the portrait her password and tapped her foot impatiently as the door swung open.

The room was exactly as she'd left it. Hedwig was perched on her desk, with the opened letter, waiting for her reply. Her satchel was lying on the chair where she'd slept, and sunlight pervaded the room, setting it aglow.

But there was something distinctly off.

It was only when she entered further that she realized what it was.

Staring agape, Hermione brought her hand up to her mouth in astonishment.

There, on her makeshift bed, sat Draco, beaming pleasantly. "Morning, love ... professor," he greeted, casually skimming through the newspaper as if nothing was wrong.

McGonagall stepped forward before turning to raise a questioning brow at her. Hermione's lips parted wordlessly, staring in despair between the two of them.

_What is going on?_

.

.

.

* * *

_A/N: In honor of the 10th chapter & for being such lovely reviewers, I will tell you 3 things about the epilogue (which is 15-20 chapters away):_

_1. Where: The Great Hall_

_2. When: Morning after Christmas holidays end_

_3. Who: Hermione, Draco, Harry_


	11. Of Violence & Murder

_Last chapter: "Morning, love ... professor," Draco greeted, casually skimming through the newspaper as if nothing was wrong._

_._

**~ Drops of Amour ~**

**Chapter 11: Of Violence and Murder**

.

"Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione winced at the terseness of McGonagall's tone. She was not pleased; not at all. If it weren't for the mind-numbing shock Hermione was currently floating through, she would also be frowning in displeasure.

The sight of Draco leisurely flipping through the pages was a bit of a shock, to say the least.

It seemed inconceivable that this very boy had been the one whimpering and moaning like a dying man just hours ago. A cooling charm and Dreamless Sleep could hardly cure a common cold, let alone whatever had been ailing Malfoy yesterday.

"I take it you are well," McGonagall removed her spectacles and wiped them with her sleeves.

"Yes," Draco nodded slowly, looking askance at Hermione, who continued to stare unseeingly at him.

"That is remarkable considering the state Miss Granger seems to have found you in."

"Well ... Hermione took really good care of me," he gushed promptly. "That's why I love her."

The professor coughed uncomfortably at this. "So I take it your injuries were not severe?"

"Injuries?" he asked.

"Miss Granger believes that you suffered an attack, possibly at the hands of your housemates," she looked pointedly at Hermione, who could do nothing but wait for Draco's response.

"_They_ attacked me?"

He looked and sounded so genuinely surprised, with his grey eyes wide and disbelieving, that it stunned Hermione. "Don't you remember?" she prodded him fervently.

"I--don't know," Draco said, looking just as confused as her. "I was - I wasn't feeling well and couldn't focus yesterday. Did I do something, love?"

Hermione merely shook her head, frowning. "You said you were going to meet Blaise, and then you turned up later in a faint. I thought he - well, that he _attacked_ you," she murmured, her conviction weakening by the minute.

"I - just remember my stomach hurting horribly ... really, really badly," he said quietly, staring at Hermione intently, waiting for answers that she could not provide for the first time in her life.

McGonagall who was peering at them severely, asked, "Did you consume anything yesterday, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco ran a pale hand through his shining golden locks, glancing at Hermione again. "At the Three Broomsticks, I think. I-I'm not sure ... do you remember, Hermione?"

"Y-yes," she whispered, her face heating in growing shame. "He had a glass of cider."

"And did you have one as well, Miss Granger?"

She shook her head.

"I see." Hermione winced, her eyes averted to avoid meeting the Headmistress' scrutinizing gaze. "Seeing as you are in perfect health, Mr. Malfoy, it seems it was nothing more than a spoiled drink that caused your illness."

"But-"

McGonagall had picked up the hem of her robes, when she paused to purse her lips at Hermione. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"What about Zabini and Nott?" her voice was so low that she was surprised when the professor replied.

"I shall speak with them to err on the side of caution, but it seems evident that nothing out of the ordinary occurred yesterday. It might have served you well to have asked Mister Malfoy about the incident before jumping to conclusions."

Hermione mumbled incoherently, bowing her head apologetically, when McGonagall swept out of the common room.

As if the air had been drawn out of her, she slumped down into a chair with her head in her hands. Immediately Draco came up to flank her side, patting her curls softly.

How could she have been so wrong? Had she completely misread the signs?

"I'm all right now, Hermione; you don't need to worry," Draco said with complete seriousness.

Slowly raising her head, she glowered at him. He did not mean to be irritating, and didn't deserve her scorn, but her ego had just taken a painful hit because of him. The headmistress, who was expecting the Head Girl to be helpful, was now angry at her fanficiful accusations.

But the older women had not seen Malfoy yesterday. Surely no drink, no matter how spoilt, could produce such symptoms.

Hermione's brown eyes steeled in determination. She would find out if his friends had anything to do with it, to redeem herself in McGonagalls' eyes and for Draco's security. For, he couldn't stay in her common room forever.

Sighing, she attempted a weak smile at Draco who rewarded her by beaming in return.

They sat like that for some time, with their heads tilted together in a sparkling mix of amber and gold, their hands intertwined.

_._

_Harry, Ginny,_

_I'm fine! Malfoy just recovered - I'm not sure what was wrong. I'll explain later._

_Hope you accomplished some study in between all that snogging. _

_Don't deny it - just one look at poor Hedwig's scarred eyes told me everything I needed to know. _

_Tell Ron (yes, him) I said hello ..._ _I_, _unlike others, don't behave like a prat!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

By Monday morning everything was back to routine; it was as if Hogsmeade had never happened. In some wayward corridor she spotted Zabini happily trotting along, and gathered that McGonagall had not found anything suspicious after questioning him.

Unfortunately, that little investigation had to be shelved until after exams. She hadn't focused nearly enough in her classes because of Draco, and was now in a state of hysteria. Frantically, she copied down Slughorn's words verbatim.

"Amortentia, the love potion, was invented by the great wizard ..."

The professor was reviewing the love potion, which was wholly unecessary for her. Nevertheless, she gave him her undivided attention. Next to her, Draco scribbled dutifully, blissfully unaware that he was currently under the influence of the very potion they were studying.

"Dark wizardry, in particular, has searched for eons for an antidote to Amortentia. But, beyond a few theories of using violence or murder, nothing useful has been found."

Her ink-stained fingers wavered around the quill as something niggled at her.

Hermione suddenly sat up straighter, his words ringing a bell. _'... using violence or murder....'_ She stifled a gasp.

When the review session ended, Hermione scrambled to pack all her books away, shooing Draco away when he insisted on waiting for her. Giving her a petulant look, he stalked out of the dungeons. Once she was left alone in the room with Slughorn, she briskly walked up to the professor.

"Yes, m'dear?"

"Professor ... I was actually wondering," she parsed her words carefully, "if you knew more about the theories behind the antidote to Amortentia - the ones _of violence ... and murder_."

"Well you see, the dark wizard, Grindewald, once famously claimed he could resist any love potion in the world using dark magic. It is nothing more than an urban legend, of course," Slughorn rushed to explain.

"Still-?"

"Still, he said the best way to defeat love and obsession is through hatred and fear. By planting insecurities and threats, any love can be easily crushed."

"So he would make the drinker jealous?" she asked curiously.

"That would be one method," Slughorn nodded. "A very dangerous one, since it can lead to vengefulness. Fear tactics were much more preferable; Grindewald would often force drinkers into choosing between love and life. He believed that any lover would crack in the face of death, or unending torture."

Hermione shook her head, unwilling to accept the gnawing realization. It couldn't be. "So, someone could attack _Dra_ - a drinker... in an attempt to release him from Amortentia's hold?"

"Yes," he agreed, frowning. "But it wouldn't work. With a love that obsessive you won't care even for your own life."

"Unfortunately, this myth has still been perpetuated amongst dark circles by Grindewald himself. He never actually suceeded in ridding anyone of Amortentia's effects, only ending up killing them off or torturing them into insanity."

Hermione shuddered in horror, instantly thinking of Neville's parents.

Draco might have been reduced to that state ... all because of her.

It was so inhuman and cruel. But this made much more sense; someone (his _friends_ most likely) must have assaulted Draco in the hopes of scaring him so much that he would stop obsessing over Hermione.

Clearly, as Slughorn had said, it hadn't worked.

She was deeply thankful that his attackers had been merciful upon discovering that Amortentia was too powerful to overcome. If they had been more vindictive - _if Draco hadn't survived_ - she would have never forgiven herself.

"Oh, and Miss Granger," Slughorn called. "Did you happen to find any students that were down by the stockroom during your patrols?"

"Not during my rounds," she furrowed in thought.

The portly professor murmured to himself. "My lacewing supply is nearly gone ... perhaps one of the other professors borrowed some."

Realizing he was lost in his own world, she whisked her bag up and strode out of the room, preoccupied with her own worries.

.

"Hermione, you're okay!" Ginny squealed, rushing up to her in the hallway outside the dungeons. Her long red hair swung loose around her shoulders in silky waves.

"_Of course_, I owled you and Harry a reply," said Hermione, meeting her in a brief embrace.

"Still, I wanted to check on you in person, since you haven't been out of your dorm since Saturday!" Ginny cried exasperatedly.

"I know, I'm so sorry. Draco was really unwell. He kept tossing and turning the whole night and I'm anxious about him returning to the dungeons. Especially not after what I heard Slughorn tell me right now; it's so horrid."

Eyeing her pensively, Ginny remarked quietly, "You _care_ about him, don't you?"

Taken aback, Hermione chuckled stiltedly, waving off the observation. "He was gravely ill; I would have done the same for any friend!"

Still skeptical, Ginny let her answer slide and asked instead, "You going to the library now?" Hermione nodded. "Good, Harry and I will join you there at eight."

Smiling, she bid the younger girl a quick goodbye before scuttling off to her favorite retreat. The youngest Weasley had not admonished her for being so concerned over an ex-Death Eater, or reminded her that he was under a spell ... and for that Hermione loved _and_ loathed her.

Because her silence was all the censure she needed.

.

"Do you have to?"

Hermione did her best to glare sternly at hearing Draco's sticky whine without raising her head. "No, I _need_ to. The end-of-term exams begin tomorrow! And I haven't studied nearly enough - neither have you."

"But you've been in this library for hours. Come have dinner with me, please," he added huskily.

She resisted the twinge of guilt at his pleading; he had just recovered from what must have been a brutal attack, and here she was, ignoring him. But she had barely touched her books with all of the madness that had occurred recently.

He could handle himself for a while without her.

Too bad he didn't seem to feel the same. Gazing out the window, he lazily twirled his wand around his fingers, sighing audibly every so often. When she only scratched her quill louder, bowing down to peer at the text with intense focus, he groaned.

"You alright 'mate?"

Stilling at the familiar voice, Hermione swiveled around to see Nott walking by their table with Zabini on his heels. She curled a hand around her wand under the table. Draco, who had spent the previous few nights in her common room, was meeting Blaise and Theo for the first time in days.

"You doing better Draco?" Theo asked again, quietly.

Blaise cast a disgruntled glance at the pale arm on the back of Hermione's chair, which circled her intimately. But his dark eyes quickly flicked back to Draco's face. "Yeah, Granger told us you were ... injured."

Draco waved dismissively. "Just a stomach illness. I'm much better now after Hermione nursed me over the weekend."

Her heart was palpitating painfully; it took all her energy to meet their gazes with equal nonchalance.

They seemed concerned for him, but that might have been an act for her benefit. Draco didn't appear to be greatly perturbed either. She wonder if they tampered with his memory, or obliviated him to avoid punishment and retaliation from the Malfoys.

"Yes, we all know how wonderful _Hermione_ is," Zabini drawled. He may as well have been talking about dragon dung with that tone.

"We'll see you at dinner?" Theo interjected more politely.

Draco glanced wistfully at Hermione, who reluctantly urged him to go ahead. "Ginny and Harry will be arriving anytime now." Besides, they could hardly do him any harm in the Great Hall.

Pouting, he told them, "I'll be there soon."

Nodding, they strode out of the library without another word. Draco turned to smile at her, but she was still tense. The words on the page swirled around nonsensically.

After whatever had transpired at Hogsmeade, Draco was still with her; their attempts had unequivocally failed.

But in the end, they would still win.

He would inevitably go back to them, and all of this would just be a fond memory.

.

.

.

* * *

_A/N: A quick update! ... & a few clarifications:_

_1. The story's not ending! __There will be a total of 25-30 chapters. Lots more to come._

_2. Draco swallowed the potion on November 25th. It is now December 15th, two days after Hogsmeade. Winter holidays begin on 20th & last for a month. Detention is scheduled for Jan 5th. _


	12. A White Feathered Christmas

_Last chapter: Blaise and Theo seemed concerned for him, but that might have been an act for her benefit. Draco didn't appear to be greatly perturbed either._

**~ Drops of Amour ~**

**Chapter 12: A White Feathered Christmas**

.

_"We wish you a merry christmas ... a merry christmas ... "_

Most of the Gryffindor house was packed into the common room, laughing merrily over the din of Christmas music. The portraits lining the Gryffindor common room were enchanted to continuously sing carols for the festivities of the night, their normally grumpy faces now bright red with exertion.

Even the house elves, carrying trays of drinks and hors d'oeuvres, were skipping along, caught up in the seasonal spirit.

By the staircase leading up to the bedrooms stood a ten foot tall tree, adorned with floating ornaments that glittered sporadically. The petite girl with bushy brown hair went almost unnoticed under its height.

Hermione paused to admire the decorations, grinning widely as a miniature Father Christmas winked at her from the leaves of the tree. Her curls were bound in a knot, with two thin ribbons twined together - red and green. Wrapped in a thick sweater from Mrs. Weasley, she nearly stepped away when a loud voice stopped her.

"Hermione! Finally left your boyfriend, have you?" a slightly dazed Dean Thomas bellowed.

"Who?" she queried innocently.

"That Malfoy bloke, who else?" he rolled his eyes.

"He's in his own common room, for the Slytherin party," Hermione said primly. Hastily she added, "He's not my boyfriend."

Scoffing loudly, Dean muttered, "Yeah ... _sure_."

Clutching her bag more tightly, discomfitted by his tone, Hermione hastily bid him goodbye before running up the stairs to meet her friends.

.

As soon as she entered, they had rushed to hug her in greeting. Even Ron was there, though unusually taciturn and calm. Even if he _had_ mumbled something it would have been impossible to hear. From below they could still hear the entire Gryffindor house laughing and cheering at their house's Christmas celebrations.

"Happy Christmas!" she announced jovially, handing each of them gifts.

Folding her legs underneath her, Hermione sat upright on Seamus' bed while Ginny lounged more leisurely next to her. Harry lay on his bed, lazily tossing a paper ball to Ron, who listlessly tossed it back.

"Don't tell me they're homework planners again?" Harry chided Hermione, accepting her present and stashing it under his bed.

Unwitting to his tone, she shook her head in denial. "They're even better," she said excitedly. "They're N.E.W.T Remembralls! It's like a magical flashcard generator, to make it easier to quiz yourself when studying."

Startled, Harry looked up to see if she was joking; but she was not. Grinning from ear-to-ear, Hermione was blissfully oblivious of each of their painfully pasted smiles. Ron stared at his Remembrall, seemingly under great pressure to refrain from commenting. Ginny smiled more naturally, whereas Harry still had a little smirk to his.

"Did you get our presents?" he asked.

"Oh yes, thanks!"

"Mum's gift?" Ginny pointed to the emblazoned _H_ on Hermione's jumper. Feeling Ron's gaze draw to that area, Hermione squirmed, suddenly, and distinctly, recalling that he used to be very well acquainted with that area.

_Erm, anyways - _

"Yes, my parents loved my collection of jumpers from Mrs. Weasley so much that they wanted to ask for one of their own," Hermione said sweetly. "I'm sure my mum will steal this one for herself when I visit home, just like all my other ones."

Harry grinned, picturing an older bushy haired dentist wearing a fluffy bright red jumper.

"Hermione, you've barely had any spare time and you're already going home!" Ginny protested.

"I know, I'm sorry! My parents really wanted me to visit for New Year's since I wanted to stay here for Christmas."

From beneath his fringe, she spotted Ron shooting her glances as if he wanted to say something. But then he would return to his odd silent way. Harry and Ginny, who clearly noticed this, exchanged exasperated looks.

"They're especially worried since I sent them a letter about the Hogsmeade incident," Hermione continued, ignoring him. "I'm not sure how being at home is any safer, but they still want to check up on me nevertheless."

"What happened with Malfoy, by the way?" Harry asked suddenly. "I mean, judging from Pansy Parkinson's expression, it seemed serious. But then, the next thing I hear is that he just had _stomach_ problems."

Ron let out an involuntarily snigger at that, and Hermione shot him a murderous glare. He looked away, silent again.

"I don't understand it either," she said, biting her lip. "If you saw him you'd have thought that he was ... _dying_. He was completely delusional; he didn't know where he was or what was going on. He just kept moaning as if he was being tortured."

"Then-?"

"But then, the next morning, _poof!_" Hermione waved her hands dramatically. "It was all gone. He was sitting happily, completely cured. Professor McGonagall was furious with me!"

They clucked in sympathy.

"You said you saw Zabini and Nott there, right?" Ginny pressed, "-where you and Parkinson found Malfoy?"

Hermione nodded, biting her lip. "They came out right after Draco did, looking so smug, like they had just won the lottery."

"The _what_?" Ginny and Ron looked confused. Realizing the muggle term she'd used, she simply waved it off.

"The point is: they must have hurt Draco somehow. I told you all about what I learnt from Slughorn, of Grindewald's theories -" They nodded. "-I think they were trying to use that."

Harry frowned. "So they hurt him to try and cure him. But why would they be smug if they failed though?"

"They ... they must have thought it had worked at first," Hermione explained carefully. "In the beginning, when I first found him, he was talking ... like _before_." At her pointed look, they all murmured in understanding. The _M_ word was used liberally. "They probably thought it was a sign that their attack worked, not realizing that the potion would rebound with more force."

The air had suddenly grown tense. Each of them were weighed by suspicions of dangerous schoolmates. Hermione, most of all, was fearful of Draco's safety. Maybe she shouldn't have left him alone, with a crowd of Slytherins no less ...

"I think Zabini's a Death Eater," Harry stated quietly.

Hermione and Ginny gasped; Ron turned to look at him sharply. "How do you know?" Ron spoke for the first time that evening.

"Remember in that match we saw him clutching his left arm-"

"But, Harry," Hermione interrupted.

"-_several_ times!"

"I don't know," she mumbled in confusion.

"If Malfoy was a Death Eater, why not him?" Ron said tersely. He eased down a bit at her affronted expression. "I'm just saying - with _that_ lot - it wouldn't be a surprise."

Hermione couldn't even argue with that. In fact, the idea that Zabini had attacked and possibly tortured Draco only reinforced the theory that Blaise was a Death Eater. She would have to discover a way of uncovering the Slytherin's left arm to make sure, before bothering McGonagall again.

"At least," Hermione suggested lightly, "there hasn't been much activity. Even if he is associating with Death Eaters, it's obvious they're lying low."

Ginny and Ron nodded, but Harry shook his head, disagreeing. "None of you read today's Prophet?"

"Why, what happened? Someone we know died?" Ron asked.

Reaching under his bed, he pulled out the newspaper. "Here it is," Harry unfolded the Daily Prophet and displayed the large ugly title.

**NOTORIOUS MASS MURDERER, BELLATRIX LESTRANGE, SPOTTED IN RAVENSHIRE**

"That's only two villages from Hogsmeade!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione shuddered, the hair on her skin rising simply from the feared Death Eater's name.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

.

_"Bellatrix Lestrange ..."_

_"She killed that Muggleborn family on the seventeeth. We could see if their house has traces of her magic, and use that to locate her," Hermione said pensively._

_"You know how to do that? That's brilliant!" Ron murmured in awe._

_Hermione smiled shyly at him._

_The dark colors of dusk had set over the table, casting the three friends into shadow. The summer after Death Eaters invaded the school, countless numbers of wizards and witches had gone missing, or had simply been murdered. The urgency to fight was greater than ever, but the Order restrained the three of them from doing anything so reckless. _

_Harry's green eyes narrowed on his wand, and slowly he twirled in it in his grasp. _

_"I want to find her," he said. _

_They stilled, exchanging nervous glances. Evidently the pain of Sirius' death had not left him yet. _

_"I'm tired of sitting here and letting the others fight. I want to find her and let the Dementors have at her. She deserves it!"_

_"Not without us," Hermione insisted. "We won't let you hunt her alone."_

_Ron gulped, but nodded nonetheless. Off by the door, there was a shuffling noise and then a low, vicious bark. _

_"You're all idiots!"_

_They jerked up to find Draco framing the doorway, his haunted grey eyes flashing at them menacingly. Stalking forward like an animal on the prowl, he bent low to whisper in an broken tone. _

_"You really think you can hunt Bellatrix Lestrange? Have you seen the Longbottoms? ... She's a psychotic murderer - a madwoman! Before you can even blink, she will turn the tables on you and hunt each of you down."_

_Scowling openly at him, Ron leapt up to his feet, yelling, "We all know you're just protect auntie dearest, Malfoy. So bugger off!"_

_Instead of retaliating as expected, Draco slowly and calmly stepped forward, peering straight at the red-haired boy nastily. "That's right, she's my aunt. Think what she'll do to blood-traitors like you if this is what she does to family."_

_Ripping the neck of his robes down, he exposed pale smooth skin marred by a long pink line traversing the length of his chest. Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth. The scar ran right over his heart, standing out against his alabaster skin. _

_She couldn't begin to fathom what sort of curses had left a mark that couldn't even be healed. _

_"So do us all a favor and think before scampering away on your next suicide mission," he spat. "I don't want to be stuck with all of your duties when you're off floating in the afterlife."_

_Glaring fiercely at Ron's now faltering courage, Draco drew away. He gave Harry a terse cautionary nod before turning to her worried face, his eyes flashing in fury. Without another word, he strode out of the room, the door closing in a resounding thud. _

_"Nutter," Ron mumbled. Hermione breathed evenly. _

_"...We're not going after Bellatrix then," Harry said carefully. _

_"You think?" Ron rolled his eyes, laughing hollowly._

_._

"You think?"

Hermione blinked out of her stupor, finding that she had drifted off to another time while her friends were still deeply immersed in their discussion. "Hermione?"

"Er, yes?"

Giving her an odd look, Harry said, "We were just discussing whether the other Death Eaters were somewhere close as well. Don't you think McGonagall would tell us if they were?"

"Oh," Hermione frowned. "I don't know that she'd want to worry us, especially after last year's events. Besides, it'd hardly be wise for several Death Eaters to be roaming around such crowded towns, near a heavily guarded school, hm?"

"That's true."

"We have that Order meetings in a few weeks," Hermione reminded them. "I'm sure they'll update us on their whereabouts."

"Oh yeah," Ron murmured. He was about to speak, but was suddenly interrupted by the clomping of two pairs of feet.

Swiveling around, Hermione saw Dean and Seamus staggering up to the doorway, clutching onto each others' shoulders for support. Their faces were pink with exertion, and something else; each of them smiling broadly at the four of them.

"Deck the haaalls," Seamus stumbled in, swaying deliriously and crooning off-key, "fa la la .. fa ... faaaa!"

_SLAM!_

The boy promptly slid into a dead faint right on the floor, dragging Dean down with him. Hermione raised an eyebrow, turning to her friends, who were struggling to contain their mirth. "The drink downstairs wouldn't happen to have any firewhiskey in it, would it?" she asked in her most superior Head-Girl tone.

Ron and Harry frantically shook their heads as Ginny laughed outrightly. The dark discussion was, thankfully, over.

Even Hermione chuckled, rolling her eyes in uncharacteristic lenience. Catching Ron's twinkling eyes, she grinned, feeling as if things were slowly easing back into place - if not with Voldemort, then at least with her friends.

"Oi!" Ron yelled, throwing a big pillow onto Seamus and Dean's prone forms. "The Head Girl's here. Get up before she kicks your arses down to Filch!"

Ginny threw a pillow at her brother. "Prat!"

The next thing she knew, feathers were flying everywhere as Ron and Ginny hurled pillows at each other, with Harry eagerly jumping in on the action. When they spotted her giggling by herself, they turned their aim onto her.

"No ... no ... ahhh!" Hermione screamed, ducking from the flying objects.

This was exhilirating! She couldn't remember laughing so hard before, or seeing such carefree smiles on each of their faces. If only Draco were here ...

From her vantage point, hiding behind one of the boys' beds, she watched as white feathers swirled around the room, floating down like flecks of snow. It was like winter inside. The sight brought a strange warmth to her stomach.

.

_"This is my bed?"_

_Hermione nodded, smiling tremulously, which was only met by a resounding scowl from Draco. _

_He surveyed the room, pressing a broad callused hand onto the bed to test for creaks, then picked up a pillow, dusting it while his grey eyes focused elsewhere. The walls were adorned with posters of scantily clad Muggle girls, each in various seductive poses. _

_Raising an eyebrow, Draco turned to look pointedly at her. _

_"This was Sirius Black's bedroom," she explained, belatedly realizing that Malfoy never knew what type of man Sirius was. _

_"Dementors must've really addled his brain," he drawled. "They don't even move."_

_"Why? ... Do you want them to?" _

_Slowly, his blond head swiveled around, disbelief etched across his face at the fact that she had actually teased him. The pillow that he'd picked up suddenly exploded in his grasp, so tightly had he been squeezing it. _

_Coughing, they were both showered with soft feathers. They tangled in his silky golden hair and tickled his nose. He sneezed fitfully. _

_Without meaning to, Hermione began giggling, before silencing at his indignant glare. Frowning petulantly, like a child, he grabbed a fresh set of robes from his bag and marched off to the bathroom, muttering along the way._

_She stood there, in the swirls of white, wondering if he'd ever change ..._

.

"Hermione!"

Startled, she glanced up to find Ginny peering over the bed behind where she was crouched. Clearing her throat, Hermione slowly emerged as gracefully as she could, given that she'd just been caught daydreaming in a cramped corner.

"We've been calling your name for the past five minutes," she accused.

"Yeah, where's your head been today, Hermione?" Harry joked.

Both he and Ron returned to goofing off with the newly awakened Dean and Seamus. But Ginny, on the other hand, observed her quite seriously. The way her brown eyes gleamed speculatively, it was if ....

Never mind; she was getting too paranoid.

* * *

Almost four hours later, Hermione managed to finally leave her friends. If it wasn't for all the packing she had to do for her trip back home, she doubted they would have let her leave before morning.

"Mione! Hold on!"

Adjusting the clasp of her robes, Hermione spotted Ron running up to the portrait hole. Together they stepped out into the hallway outside.

"Was there something you wanted, Ron?" she smiled politely when he did nothing but stare.

"Er - yes. You see ... I just - I just wanted to say sorry," he mumbled, the tips of his ears pink.

_What?_

"I know it - everything with Malfoy - is all because of the potion. I should have understood that," he spoke as if reciting a speech. "I mean you're only helping us all out by keeping an eye on Malfoy, right?"

"Right," she affirmed, her voice sounding hollow.

"Good. I'm - I'm glad we're fine."

"Me too," she said sincerely. Before she could comprehend what he was doing, Hermione stood frozen as Ron swooped down to peck her cheek swiftly. Numbly, she lifted a hand to the spot.

"Ron-"

But his blue eyes were affixed on a spot some several feet away.

Further down the hallway, Hermione saw Draco standing alone, clutching a box in his hands, his grey eyes wide and dark as he glanced between the two of them. Gasping, she went towards him, only to falter at the iciness of his expression.

"_Draco_ ..."

His back stiff, Draco strode up to her and thrust the small box into her hands, before muttering, "Happy Christmas," and leaving.

He was gone before she could stop him.

Swallowing audibly, she glanced down at the silver and white package. Lifting the lid, she peered down at a set of four beautiful quills that were so soft, even silks couldn't compare. On a small card, were just two words: _Smudge-free Quills._

Crying out, uncaring of Ron's hovering presence, Hermione touched the quills reverently. He had noticed that her fingers were always stained with ink ... that she had admired these very same quills in Hogsmeade, but found them to be too expensive.

She hadn't even gifted him anything in return.

... instead, breaking his love-potioned heart.

"I'll see you after you return then?" Ron asked quietly, when she did nothing but admire the gift mutely. Nodding, Hermione waved him goodbye before returning to her dorm to hastily pack, though her thoughts were scattered all over the place.

Just under a month ago, she had received an unwanted kiss from Draco, and tried in vain to defend herself to Ron. That had been necessary; he was her ex-boyfriend, her best friend, and the boy she once and would always love fondly. But it was illogical that she should feel the same when the situation was reversed.

This time Ron had kissed her against her will, and Draco was hurt.

But she didn't owe him any explanations, right? He was nobody compared to the prominent role Ron played in her life, and she was nobody to him - at least to the _real_ him.

So why was there this guilt, this unending need to apologize to him? He was only upset because of the potion, and would forget about this in time. Yet, it felt wrong. She felt as though she'd done something terribly wrong. She couldn't understand it.

Maybe, it was because she was simply trying to protect a friend's feelings... Hermione mulled that over; it made sense.

Yet, somewhere in the back of her mind, there was still a nagging feeling.

.

.

.

* * *

_A/N: Good ol' snarky Draco will make a comeback soon, which is exciting (for me at least) since you'll get to read all about his POV ... Coming up next: Detention in the forest. _

_**blueskyshymoon-olgameisterfunk**: good! I wanted Draco to stay arrogant & whiny even during the potion, not suddenly turn into an angel._

_**2ndstar2daRight**: I never thought about writing a back story, apart from flashbacks. If I did, it would be at the end, just so I don't give anything away. _

_**Edwardslover09**: thanks for all your reviews! Have you thought about getting a new account? Would be easier to reply to you then :)_


	13. Into the Forest

_Last chapter: Hermione saw Draco standing alone, clutching a box in his hands, his grey eyes wide and dark as he glanced between the two of them._

_._

**~ Drops of Amour ~**

**Chapter 13: Into the Forest**

.

"Slughorn wants yeh two ter catch some lacewing flies for his potions supply," Hagrid was telling the two students in front of his hut. The large and vast forest appeared like some giant coalescent monster behind him, looming closer and closer.

Hermione looked on in trepidation, only three thoughts blaring in her head:

1. They were entering the Forbidden Forest

2. In winter

3. At night

_... Shit_

Hagrid continued to obliviously instruct them on their detention, which had been assigned so many weeks ago, after the potion spill. He was warning them to stick together and keep their wands handy, but Hermione not paying any attention.

She was too acutely aware of Draco standing next to her, holding an identical glass jar in his hand, to keep the flies, all the while studiously avoiding her probing gaze. Dejectedly, she realized he was still upset about the night of the Christmas party - though two weeks had passed since then.

At home, she had tried owling him twice, only to have each letter returned unopened.

Come to think of it, their time apart may have only served to exacerbate his heartache, since she had abandoned him (in his opinion) by leaving on such a bad note.

Ginny had told her, with that odd insightful gleam of hers, that the prodigal Slytherin had seemed distracted and restless while she was gone. He had been getting along well enough with the other Slytherins - to her relief - but it was obvious something was bothering him.

_Her_.

On the plus side, she could tell that he was eager to see her again; he hadn't spoken to her once, but his grey eyes hadn't strayed far from her all night.

Taking her chances, she slyly sidled up to him.

"Draco?"

Startled, he turned to look at her. She was almost taken aback by the coolness of his expression. But then, the look faded; he smiled tentatively at her. Hesitantly, she gestured to his glass jar, "Do you need help putting an Unbreakable Charm on it?" she asked casually, whilst cheering on the inside that he had smiled at her.

_How easily pleased she was - _

"Erm," he cleared his throat, before handing her the glassware. "Thanks ... Hermione."

She pretended not to be too pleased by this, instead focusing on the spell, wincing as the chilly air pricked her skin with its iciness. Self-consciously, she hoped her nose wasn't flaring an embarassing shade of red from the cold.

"Now, Malfoy - listen," Hagrid interrupted them suddenly, towering over him intimidatingly. "If anything happens to 'ermione here, yer gonna pay."

"Hagrid!" Hermione protested, her eyes rounding in surprise.

Next to her, Draco froze, nearly dropping the jar. "Why would - I would never let anything happen to H-Hermione!" He seemed to be restraining himself from fearfully leaping back from the half-giant.

"Yes, Hagrid. Draco's ... he-" _He's in love with me_. "He wouldn't do anything."

"He did last year," Hagrid muttered, narrowing his large eyes on the thin pale boy. Draco cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I'm sure Professor McGonagall wouldn't mind chucking yeh in Azkaban if 'ermione didn't return in one piece."

"Hagrid!" Hermione cried. As if their tentatively renewed friendship needed any more reason to fall apart again. "Shall we start collecting?"

Giving Draco one last menacing glare, Hagrid gestured for them to follow him into the forest. She glanced back at Draco, to ensure that his feelings were not hurt by Hagrid's threats, only to find his thin lips pinched in an expression of utmost disgust - one so reminiscent of the looks the old Malfoy used to send others - that it almost made Hermione laugh out loud.

Noticing her fond gaze, Draco stopped to smirk slowly at her.

Blushing - because of the heat, of course - Hermione tugged on his arm, and they were off into the dark shadows of the forest.

.

"See: the green bodies make it easier to spot them than their transparent wings ..."

Hermione held up her collection of five flies, showing Draco the anatomical intricacies of the lacewing fly. He dutifully listened to her as she recited all her knowledge of the insects, "They're known to morph very rapidly from larvae to adult form - which makes them essential ingredients in Polyjuice."

The ground was coated with a soft layer of snow, and yet it was not very cold. They had their cloaks on, and warming charms to help dispel the frost. Eagerly, Hermione jumped forward to catch a wayward fly, excitedly displaying her prey to him.

"Look, a female fly - these are so much rarer! You can even detect the circular patterns on the wing that distinguish -- what?" she asked, when Draco continued to grin openly at her. "_What_?"

"You really do know it all," he said, admiringly. Laughing, Hermione turned back to wave a few more flies into her jar, closing the lid before they could flutter out to escape.

Off, further ahead, Hagrid was collecting his own plants to feed his collection of pets and creatures. She was grateful that he kept his distance, though she spotted him giving Malfoy suspicious looks from time to time.

When she was sure he was out of earshot, Hermione inched closer to Draco.

"So ..." she began, with more bravado than she felt. "Thank you -- for the Christmas present. The quills were beautiful."

"You liked them?" His grey eyes were wide and clear in the darkness of the night.

"Very much," she said softly.

"I loved your N.E.W.T Remembralls," he declared, causing her to snort delicately. She felt guilty for sending off her own stupid Remembrall in a last-minute attempt to piece together a Christmas gift for him. The guilt only intensified at seeing his current glee.

She didn't deserve him - the nice Draco at least.

"How was home?" he asked, suddenly very close to her, so close she could see his pupils dilating fractionally. The earthy scent of his skin was so tangible ...

"It was great," she whispered, though she did not know why. Realizing the breathlessness of her tone, she cleared her throat, and said, "My parents and I visited France for a few days, then had a small New Year's Party with a few of our neighbors. It was nice ... I don't spend a lot of time with them."

Leaning in close to her, Draco promised softly, "When we are married, you can see them however often you'd like."

Wordlessly she stared up at him, watching him helplessly even after he happily returned to his task. Her stomach was twisting and turning, tying itself up in inextricable knots. Her face felt flushed, and hot.

"That's nice," she whispered, but knew he did not hear.

He had his back turned, his pale blond hair slicked back, and his arms tensing while at work. It was only then that she noticed the long undulating serpent coiling out of the skull on his forearm. The Dark Mark.

The blatant reminder of his dark past dimmed her good mood.

Why she was so disappointed and heartbroken by it, she could not understand. It was as if she lo-

No. Focus on the flies, Hermione. Focus!

.

_"Granger your focus on unecessary readings is astounding -"_

_She rolled her eyes, wondering if she'd ever get used to his sickly snarky drawl. Draco was collapsed on a squashy armchair, exhausted after their mission. The other Order members had retired to their respective homes and rooms, save for the two of them. _

_Hermione was busy reading through a text on Defensive Tactics, while Draco groaned in pain, clutching an ice-pack to his bruised forehead. _

_"Shh, I'm reading!" she hissed._

_"No shit. Here I thought you were using that book as a pillow; you drool over it enough to seem like it."_

_"I do not drool over my pillows!" she protested hotly. _

_"Yeah, whatever," he waved her off dismissively. "Can you just get me more ice, this thing's starting to melt over my head!"_

_"Get it yourself," she muttered. "You have your own wand; I'm sure you've mastered a Summoning Charm by now. And don't bother the house-elves, they're sleeping!"_

_Closing the heavy textbook with a loud smack, she gathered her things and began to retreat out of the room, pretending not to see his mutinous glare. Even after she closed the door behind her, she could hear his petulant yells. _

_"Granger!"_

.

"Hermione!"

She blinked; it took her a moment to fixate on the present, and realize that Draco was shaking her shoulders. Stepping back from the force of it, her boots crunched loudly on the sheet of snow. "We're moving that way," he explained, pointing to where Hagrid was waiting.

Belatedly, she noticed that there were hardly any flies remaining in that spot. They would need to venture out in search of more.

Hastily, she gathered her jar and tucked her wand back into the pockets of her cloak.

But before they could move, a low distant rumbling sound rose up, shaking the ground with its tremors. Surprised, Hermione reflexively clutched onto Draco's arms for support. With increasing anxiety, she saw Hagrid staggering over to them hurriedly.

"CENTAURS!" he bellowed.

"_What?"_ she and Draco yelled at the same time. Frantically, she swiveled around, as if expecting them to pounce onto them any second now.

Pushing both the students urgently ahead, Hagrid muttered, "Damn beasts can't stay in one place. They weren't suppos'd ter come here tonight!"

They hastily cut a swath across the untrodden snow, changing directions in order to escape the increasingly louder rumbling of hooves. Hagrid was mumbling obscenities under his breath, most likely unaware that the two students could clearly hear him.

Hermione's senses were so attuned to every sight and sound, waiting for the signs of imminent discovery, that she nearly screamed at the sight ahead.

"Look!" she cried.

By a small clearing lay a wounded centaur, its chest badly scarred and bleeding heavily onto the pure white snow. Her heart reached out to the poor creature; she rushed forward, but stilled at a loud roar.

"HALT!"

Behind her, she could hear Draco's gasp of surprise. Two centaurs suddenly charged into the same clearing, coming to stand between the injured creature and the humans.

"What are you doing here?" a centaur, she recognized as Bane, demanded.

Several more centaurs were arriving in packs, swarming around their prone compatriot in a protective huddle. "We're jus collectin' some materials," Hagrid barked out loud.

"One of them wouldn't happen to be centaur blood, would it?" Bane's voice was cold and malicious.

"_No!"_ Hermione blurted out.

She could feel Draco's fingers tighten painfully at her back, tugging her back insistently by fisting a handful of her robes. Fearfully, she shrank back closer to him. "We-we were just getting some lacewing flies. I- we discovered him," she glanced pointedly at the injured centaur, "only seconds ago."

Her heart nearly leapt out of her skin when a few more half-breeds emerged from behind them, effectively caging them in.

One of them, Ronan, sidled up beside them, though his gaze was directed to his leader. "Bane, they aren't on our territory. Let them go," he requested.

Unconsciously he kicked out his hind legs, spraying Draco with a mixture of snow and mud. But none of them noticed. Only Draco spluttered, cursing softly to himself.

"_Filthy_..." Draco muttered, wiping the smudges of dirt off his robes.

"What did you say?" Ronan turned to glare down at the blond boy.

Hermione froze, her hand now clenching onto the horrorstruck Draco defensively. Ronan's calm tone had disappeared, and the others looked just as furious.

"He - he didn't mean _you_," Hermione chuckled lightly, though the humor was evidently lost upon them. "He just meant the dirt - the - what you kicked -"

"So it's our fault? The filthy half-breed's fault!" Bane bellowed. "Ungrateful humans!"

Without warning, several irate centaurs shot forward, racing toward them at full-speed. Hagrid threw himself forward to tackle the beasts, all the while shoving the two students back. "What're yeh waitin for? RUN!"

They didn't need to be told twice.

Draco and Hermione grabbed each others' hands and stumbled backwards, hurtling through the forest. Trees and snow swam in and out of her vision. There was such a loud roaring in her ears, deafening out all other sounds, that she couldn't discern whether or not the centaurs were close on their heels.

Blindly, she waved her wand over her shoulder, "_PROTEGO!_"

Distinctly, she could hear someone's yells of outrage, but she didn't care. There was nothing but dense woods for miles; they would need to delay the creatures as much as they could. She only hoped Hagrid was safe.

"You dare hex us!" Another centaur, Magorian, leapt onto their pathway.

Swiftly Draco changed directions, dragging her along. Knowing it would only enfuriate the centaur further, but having no other choice, she yelled, "_IMPEDIMENTA!_"

The centaur faltered.

She was quickly losing breath and energy, and they had no idea in which way they were heading. Maybe she could do a Compass spell ...

So caught up was she in focusing on her wand, that she managed to run headlong into a low-lying branch, tripping forward.

"_Gr_-rreat!" Draco yelled at her oddly. Hermione glanced at him; his face was flushed and the epitome of fear.

But she didn't have time to question him about it before he reached down, grabbed her hand again and lurched them forward, running faster and faster toward the pinpoint of light at the edge of the forest.

"There! Faster," Draco announced excitedly.

The lights were growing larger and brighter, with shadows playing across the ground.

"Hagrid!" Hermione screamed breathlessly, spotting Hagrid stumbling along the outskirts. His giant finger was urgently pointing them toward his hut. With the last bits of adrenaline kicking in, the two of them ran straight for the half-giant's home without once faltering.

As soon as they made it there, they collapsed in a heap, panting heavily against Hagrid's door.

"We made it!" Hermione groaned, spontaneously reaching out to hug Draco, who gratefully returned it.

Their smiles were soon wiped out upon noticing that they'd both dropped their glass jars in the forest.

_Just great. _

* * *

Hagrid was relieved, to say the least, that they hadn't been mauled by the stampede of centaurs. He had managed to scare off the creatures long enough to allow the two of them to escape out of the forest.

Though neither of them hadn't managed to save any flies whatsoever, he had let them leave early.

Not that they would have been of much use in their current state.

Wearily, and more than a little grateful for their lives, Draco and Hermione trudged up to the castle. As soon as Filch inspected them for any illegal materials, they escaped into the warmth as quickly as they could on bruised feet.

"I'm ready to sleep for days," she muttered raggedly, breathing heavily.

"Me too," he agreed hoarsely.

"Look at us; we're a mess," Hermione cried, frowning at her scraped knees and tattered robes. Gently, Draco reached out to help her out.

What neither of them realized was that Pansy Parkinson had been eagerly awaiting Malfoy's return. As she stood nearby, observing them keenly, Theo came up beside her. The Slytherin girl looked ready to go into cardiac arrest at the sight of them together, fit for murder.

Draco was busy dusting off the snow and twigs from her hair, gently disentagingly them from her curly locks. Hermione shyly helped straighten his robes out as well.

"S_top it!"_ Pansy shrieked. Startled, they pulled apart at her high-pitched protestations. "For Merlin's sake, Draco, she's a _mudblood!_"

"Hey!" Draco and Hermione objected. She snapped her head toward him, surprised at his vehemence on her behalf. What was even more surprising was that even Nott stepped up to intervene, gently jerking Pansy away from them.

"Pans - the potion ..." Theo reminded her quietly.

But it only served to upset her further. Trembling at the sight of Draco's uncharacteristically angry glare, Pansy dissolved into sobs. "It's all your fault!" she screamed at Hermione, who frowned at her.

"You pushed the cauldron on purpose so you could have him for yourself!" she wailed.

_Was she crazy? _

"I'll get you back for this, you bitch!" she spat.

"PANSY!" Draco roared.

All of them froze, stunned. Standing up to his full height, Draco stood with his jaw clenching and unclenching visibly. "Don't say another word against her," he warned lowly, in a tone that brooked no arguments. He took a hold of Hermione's hand and pulled her aside, leaving Pansy gaping after them.

Even fire couldn't have crackled as viciously and furiously as the Slytherin girl did right now.

"Hermione," Draco murmured gently, pulling the Head Girl's gaze away from the sight of Parkinson marching back to the Slytherin dorms.

"Ignore her. I _love_ you, and she's just jealous."

"Er - right," Hermione said, before smiling a little at the fact that the rich pureblooded girl was envious of her, a muggleborn Gryffindor. "I guess we better head back to our rooms; it's been a long day," she admitted.

Nodding, he leaned forward to press a kiss on her cheek, which she nervously accepted. _What else could she do_ ... "Goodnight," he said. She waved to him in farewell, clasping her robes tightly around herself as she left him alone in the hallway with Theo.

Perhaps, she should have stayed; in the weeks to come she would have wished fervently that she had, that she had known.

Because the minute that Hermione left, Draco whirled around and slammed a palm onto the wall. "That blasted Parkinson can't keep her mouth shut!" he yelled.

Slowly, Theo strolled up to the infuriated blond, his words measured and rational. "Pansy's a spitfire; we've always known that. By tomorrow she'll remember about the potion and forget about this little temper tantrum."

Huffing angrily, Draco nodded in agreement.

"_Unless _..._" _Theo murmured, causing the blond to glance sharply at him.

"Unless, you think she _knows_."

"She doesn't," Draco refuted, with complete certitude.

"But if she finds out, blurts it out, and then Potter discovers -- we'll be dead before we know it," Theo said urgently.

"Pansy won't find out," Draco insisted calmly. A small smirk curled at his lips, and his grey eyes glinted in the dark shadows of the corridor. He stood calm and unflappable, while Theo stared worriedly back at his own friend.

"How can she -" Draco drawled "- when even Hermione Granger, the resident know-it-all, hasn't discovered that I already took the antidote _three weeks ago_ ..."

.

.

.

* * *

_A/N: He's baaack (cue dramatic music). I just couldn't wait any longer to write this chapter, hence the quick update ..._

_Thoughts?_


	14. The Sneak Part 1

_Last chapter: "How can she -" Draco drawled "- when even Hermione Granger, the resident know-it-all, hasn't discovered that I already took the antidote __three weeks ago ..."_

_.  
_

**~ Drops of Amour ~**

**Chapter 14**: **The Sneak** (Part 1)**  
**

.

Slytherins were not ones to deal with feelings. That sort of bullshit got you expelled and forced to join the Gryffindors, or, the _horror_, Hufflepuffs.

So when Pansy emitted a strangled sob, "I'm sorry Draco!" and began crying earnestly, the entire table looked on in disgust and fear, as if someone might discover that one of the cool and calm Slytherins was behaving so foolishly.

Nott fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat and fell silent, but Malfoy was positively livid.

That big-mouthed Parkinson had nearly ruined weeks of deception all because of her petty insecurities. It had required some quick thinking to prevent Granger from distancing herself from him, and building back up all those walls again.

No thanks to Pansy. Her head was as dense as the layers of glamour spells concealing her face.

Fortunately it was the holidays, and there were hardly any students in the Great Hall. So her tantrum garnered little attention. Breathing evenly in relief, Draco curled his long aristocratic fingers around a glass and coolly sipped from it.

"I didn't mean to," Pansy continued ignorantly, "but look at yourself! This isn't you or the Malfoy heir your parents wanted you to be."

"He swallowed a potion," Crabbe pointed out dully.

Who would have thought _he _would be the voice of reason in all of this?

Draco flashed him a bemused smirk, but soon noticed that several Slytherins were looking at him expectantly upon mention of the potion. Sighing, he sat up straighter and widened his gray eyes until he looked maniacal enough to -

"HERMIONE! I LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT!"

The Hall fell silent.

Across the room, at the Gryffindor Table, Hermione glanced up in surprise as her friends all hooted with laughter. Her cheeks flushed pink, and she waved at him shyly. Allowing himself to grin victoriously, Draco sat back, relieved.

His housemates were scowling in revulsion, but he didn't care.

The Slytherins were once again convinced he was a potion-riddled nutter, and the Gryffindors ... well, they thought the same.

No one suspected a thing. He had feared, at several moments since last night, that Hermione would discover.

The rabid centaurs in the forest had frightened the wits out of him (though he would _never _admit this _even _under oath), and it had taken tremendous effort to remember his charade. He had almost blurted out her last name on several occasions.

_"Gr-rreat!"_ he had yelled when she tripped.

How idiotic was he - trying to rectify the fact that he'd begun to call her Granger - by saying _great?_ He had been ready to Avada himself at the odd look on her face. If she had connected the dots, he and his friends would be skewered alive by Potter's army.

He could not afford any more mistakes.

"5 Galleons says I'll make him fall flat on his face," Zabini was muttering deviously to the others.

Draco watched dispassionately as Blaise discreetly waved his wand, causing Neville to trip over himself, his bottom wriggling obscenely as he tried to get up again. All the Slytherins snickered loudly, eagerly handing over their money to Blaise.

Bored, Draco hazarded a glance at the Gryffindor table again, and caught Hermione peering over at Neville anxiously, her brown curls in their usual bountiful disarray. At least, all his blunders had gone unnoticed by her. It was a miracle, truly, considering how observant she was.

She never even saw it coming ...

* * *

_(Three weeks ago)_

Draco was deliriously happy.

He had overheard McGonagall saying that Hermione was switching duties with Ernie, and coming to Hogsmeade instead, as the supervising Head. She was going to be with him in Hogsmeade after all! He could take her to the shops, buy her jewelry - a proper engagement ring - and then dine with her.

He was grinning so broadly that the Ravenclaw fifth-years he was sharing a carriage with shrank back into their seats fearfully.

"A-are you all right?" one girl asked bravely.

"Perfect! Why wouldn't I be? Have you seen the weather? It's brilliant!" he pointed enthusiastically.

The Ravenclaws looked outside, at the sunless sky and heavy snowfall, then glanced back at him blankly. They began whispering furiously to each other, but Draco didn't notice. From the tips of his fingers to his toes, he was positively trembling with excitement.

A _whole _day with her.

As soon as they arrived, he bounded off the carriage in search of her.

"Hermione!"

She nearly fell off her seat when he appeared in front of her carriage, causing him to frown at her anxiously. "Are you coming out?" he lent her a hand.

Just the feeling of her small hand in his made him smile broadly at her, and he eagerly pulled her along with him to the village. She was so beautiful and sweet; he couldn't understand why in the world Zabini was yelling at him the previous night about being with Hermione.

They were jealous, all of them.

J - E - A - L -

"Speaking of friends," Hermione said suddenly. "Zabini and Nott came to me earlier, and asked me to tell you this: 'Remember the letter'."

_Wait. What?_

He had been gazing intently into her brown eyes, memorizing every feature, when abruptly she'd reminded him. In the back of his befuddled mind, the words rang out like a gong ... the letter. Despite the potion, he could feel fear clamouring in his heart.

He had to leave.

Now.

"Yes ... er," Draco said vaguely, suddenly fidgety. "I'll go find Zabini about it - so you can finish your drink, and I'll meet you back in the castle."

It was painful, plying himself away from her, watching her stare after him longingly. He had been anticipating spending time with her in Hogsmeade for so long, and wanted to ignore all else but her, but he had no choice. He didn't want her meeting any of those jealous bastards.

As soon as he left Hermione, Draco ran head first into his friends.

"Draco! What took you so long? If we're late all of this will go to waste," Blaise yelled. He and Theo grabbed a hold of each of his hands and were pulling him along the streets of Hogsmeade, away from the Three Broomsticks.

"Is this going to take long? ... I want ... Hermione," Draco bemoaned, glancing back in hopes of seeing her.

"Yeah, yeah. It'll all be fine within a few hours."

Blaise rolled his eyes.

"What time are we supposed to get there?" Theo asked him.

"Half past four. In the alleyway behind the Shrieking Shack; no one ever goes there."

They were quiet for several minutes as they trudged away from the crowds, only Draco's pitiful moans breaking the silence. As they approached the large foreboding building, Nott became uncharacteristically nervous.

"Do you think Granger got suspicious by the message we gave her?"

Eying him with equal anxiety, Blaise said, "Let's hope not."

_'Remember the letter.'_

If only she had ...

* * *

_(Present)  
_

After helping Neville back to his feet, Hermione kindly led him out of the Hall and escorted him to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Many of the other students were also starting to leave. Harry and Ginny remained huddled close together at their table, waving goodbye to Ron and Dean. The youngest Weasley was absently running her fingers through Harry's untidy hair.

But instead of relaxing, as he usually did when with her, Harry was frowning.

"Don't you think there's something odd about Malfoy?"

Ginny laughed dryly. "You mean besides him screaming his love for Hermione just now?"

Rolling his eyes, Harry adjusted his glasses and muttered, "No. I ... it's just something about him."

Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"I'm serious," Harry argued hotly, to which his girlfriend merely laughed. "A little while ago he looked like he was frowning at Hermione."

Ginny only laughed harder, causing Harry to pout. "Yes, because Draco Malfoy frowning is so out of character."

"That was before," Harry refuted. "After swallowing the potion, he never does anything but smile or giggle crazily."

"It's probably over the fight he and Pansy had last night."

He nodded. Hermione had told them about everything that had happened during and after her detention. It made sense, but Harry shifted restlessly, still perturbed. Ginny eyed him narrowly. "I don't know, Gin, something about him -"

"It's Malfoy. Of course you're wary, but he genuinely changed over summer."

Harry was silent.

"He hasn't fought with us or tried to attack us, even before the potion fiasco. If he was doing something sinister he had plenty of chances to do so."

He nodded and let the topic slide. But there was one big exception to her argument, and that was Snape. He had been a trusted member of the Order and a professor at Hogwarts for sixteen years, with all the chances in the world to kill Dumbledore.

But he only did so last year, at the very moment the Headmaster was his weakest.

If there was one thing Harry learned after that, it was that Slytherins never attacked at any available opportunity.

Only when they got the _right _opportunity ...

* * *

_(Four weeks ago)_

"You've really ticked her off now, Malfoy."

Draco frowned at Nott.

He desperately wanted to ignore his friend - what did _he _know of true love - but still, there was this gnawing feeling that Theo was right.

There was only a week left before the last Hogsmeade visit of the year, and he had been desperate to have Hermione accompany him. Someone mentioned love letters being the best way to get a lady's attention, and Draco had instantly resolved to write her as many letters as he could.

But now Hermione was avoiding him.

What if she never spoke to him again? What if she ignored him for the rest of her life? What if she _HATED _him!

"Mate, calm down."

Draco found himself breathing violently, with Theo placing a calming hand on the pale boy's shoulder. He simply could not fathom being apart from her. If she refused to meet him he would thrown himself at her feet and beg for forgiveness.

Yes, that was good.

"Er, Draco?"

"Later Nott. I have a lady to woo!" he marched off.

Thankfully, Hermione had proven to be as generous and forgiving as he always knew her to be. She allowed him to sit with her during dinner. She wasn't even angry when he sneaked into the Heads Common Room the next day after stealing her journal.

Hermione Granger was a goddess.

So was her journal and her room. Neat and cute, just like her.

Realizing Hermione was staring at him drooling over her belongings, Draco shifted and jumped onto her bed. Dragging her onto it, he eagerly shoved the rest of his letters into her hands. He didn't want to anger her again, but none of the Slytherins wanted the letters lying about in their quarters.

Some person actually tried to burn them!

_Idiot._

He smiled, in relief and joy, when Hermione laughed at the sight of the letters.

Nodding in amusement, she shuffled through the letters, stopping at one which bore a large M insignia. "That's mine," Draco remarked, quickly plucking it from her hands.

Sweet Merlin, how had he missed that?

She shrugged and let it go. Perhaps she hadn't noticed the seal that signified it was a Malfoy family letter, or maybe she had dismissed it as another Howler from his mother. But she hadn't paid much attention to it.

It was truly the luck of the fates.

Relieved that he had caught the letter before she could read it, Draco rushed off at the end of the day, and hurriedly read it when he was alone. At the time, he'd been ecstatic, thinking his mother had decided to support his engagement to Hermione after all.

Or so he thought.

_Draco,_

_I've received a letter from Blaise Zabini, which informed me about recent developments regarding yourself and Potter's friend, Hermione Granger. _

_This Saturday, on the eve of your Hogsmeade visit, I will send you something that will benefit your new ... relationship. _

_It is imperative that you arrive there - no matter what!_

_I've left the remaining details with Mr. Zabini, who will ensure your reception of this ... item. _

_This letter will self-combust once you have read this line. _

_L.M._

This was great.

Better than great, it was a miracle!

He had been hoping for Narcissa's consent, but got Lucius' instead. It was too good to be true. But Draco simply smiled and thought how no one, not even his parents, could resist the charms of Hermione Granger.

"I can't wait to tell her," Draco said jubilantly.

"Wait," Blaise stopped him frantically, his dark hand contrasting sharply with the pale skin. "Maybe you should collect your father's parcel first, and um, finalize the wedding arrangements, and _then_ surprise her. Yeah, it'll be a great surprise."

He hesitated.

"You're right."

Blaise and Theo smiled, surprised that Draco believed their bluff.

"I'll just invite her to Hogsmeade and surprise her there after I get father's gift."

His friends shot nervous glances at each other.

They had tried their hardest, in the following days, to dissuade Draco from inviting Hermione along to Hogsmeade, but he wouldn't listen to reason.

"I want her to come with me! I want to see her face when I give her the gift," he said dreamily.

Blaise slapped his forehead, fed up.

In the end, as a last and final resort, Zabini and Nott approached the Head Girl on Hogsmeade day and requested her to pass on their message to Draco, reminding him of what was to come. _"Tell him: Remember the letter." _

She, with all her Gryffindor kindness, had blindly agreed.

Even after all that effort, their hopes of the young Malfoy turning up, let alone on time, seemed dismal. The potion was too strong. They were pacing around anxiously in the heart of the village.

"Lucius is going to be at my throat if he doesn't show up," Blaise swore.

"There he is!" Theo cried.

Spotting Draco morosely emerging from the Three Broomsticks, they wasted no time hurrying up to him. Grabbing the blond Slytherin, they took him to a wayward path so close to the Shrieking Shack that most travelers refused to go anywhere near it.

It was the perfect spot.

There was nothing but snow and the dilapidated boards that made up the shack. Only the wind howled through the bare leafless trees nearby.

"Well, where is it?" Draco demanded childishly.

"Should be somewhere here ..." Blaise frowned, looking around at the empty street.

Just when they were about to give up and move away, a figure appeared from behind some trees. He was tall and spooky, completely shrouded in a black cloak that blended into the dark trees. Draco wondered if this person had been sent by his father to deliver the item to him.

But the thought was gone when the stranger lowered his cloak.

To his utter shock, beneath the hood was the face of a man who looked identical to Blaise Zabini. The same ebony skin and dark short locks were mirrored in the boy standing next to him. Draco glanced in confusion between the two Zabinis.

The others were unfazed.

The Blaise beside him simply tugged up his left sleeve and displayed the Dark Mark coiling hideously on his arm, and the stranger, in turn, lifted his sleeve and showed his own Dark Mark. It was then, even under the influence of Amortentia, that Draco understood this man was a Death Eater.

No magic, not even Polyjuice, could replicate the Mark.

Only true Death Eaters possessed them, and only true Death Eaters knew to display them as an assurance that they weren't impostors.

Satisfied with the greeting, the doppelganger nodded, took out a familiar gold pocket watch and began counting, "5 .. 4 .. 3 .. 2 .. 1"

Draco could only gaze in complete bewilderment as they all seemed to wait for something to happen.

At the count of one, the Zabini twin flipped shut his watch, and waited as his dark features began to morph and pale into his true appearance.

When the transformation was complete, all thoughts of Hermione and love were gone from his head. This was no delivery man or passerby. In mind-numbing fear, Draco gazed at the tall golden-haired man, who peered down at him severely.

_"Hello son."_

_._

_._

_.  
_

* * *

_AN_: So many flashbacks, so little time ... which is why I've decided to write a prequel to this story, called _Drops of Blood_. The summary's on my profile; check it out & tell me your thoughts!


	15. The Sneak Part 2

_Last chapter: In mind-numbing fear, Draco gazed at the tall golden-haired man, who peered down at him severely._

_.  
_

**~ Drops of Amour ~**

**Chapter 15**: **The Sneak** (Part 2)**  
**

_(Present)_

"There you are."

Hermione jumped at the sound of his low voice. She had been so lost in her thoughts, sitting in a corner in the nearly deserted library, that she hadn't expected to be disturbed.

Though, she should have known better; Draco had been at her side almost constantly for two months now.

"I've been looking everywhere for you."

She could hear the pout in his voice, before she saw it on his face. He truly looked like he'd searched the ends of the school for her, with his blond hairs sticking out, and his chest heaving for breaths.

"But I'm always in the library," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but I didn't know the library was so ... big. I had no idea there were all these tables back here," he pointed at the desks.

Hermione laughed. "That's because you hardly set foot in the library for six years. The Draco Malfoy I know would rather _pay _someone to read a book than do it himself."

Draco's face instantly colored.

"Oh," Hermione stopped laughing. "I didn't mean ... I mean you're not like that now. But, _well_, never mind."

She set aside her books, feeling truly guilty when the pleasant expression on his face faded at her joke. His brows were furrowed and worry lines marred his face. He looked tired and defeated, though she couldn't understand why.

Was he really so affected by her words?

Maybe she should have been more sensitive, considering the potion.

They sat there in awkward silence for several minutes as Draco tapped his leather shoes absently on the floor and Hermione racked her brains for ways to cheer him up. Suddenly, it came to her; she thought of the perfect thing.

"Would you like to go on a trip with me?" she asked brightly.

Draco cocked a brow. "A ... _trip_?"

"Yes, next week we're having an Order meeting," she whispered, though there was no one nearby. "Everyone will be meeting at the headquarters and I thought we could make it into a three or four day trip."

Draco smiled innocently. "Just the two of us?"

Hermione blushed. "Well, we'll be arriving there alone, since we're apparating there in pairs. But the house will be full of Order members."

She bit her lip, searching his face for signs of interest. Because of the potion she had been hesitant in inviting him to the meeting; she wasn't sure how much he would be able to comprehend or contribute to their discussions. But Remus had insisted on bringing Draco along, assuring her that he would remember everything after the potion faded.

That is ... if he even _wanted _to associate with the Order, or anyone related to Hermione, after he recovered.

"I'd love to come."

"Really?" she said enthusiastically.

"Wherever you go, I go," he promised.

Draco blinked in surprise when she enveloped him a quick tight hug, and then released him just as quickly.

"I was hoping you would come," Hermione revealed feelingly. "I didn't want to leave you alone with your housemates ...." she trailed off worriedly. "Oh Merlin, your housemates!"

"They won't bother you about this sudden trip, will they?"

Draco blinked at her, surprised.

Her brown eyes were wide with expressive concern. The concern only grew when he remained silent. Slowly, as if in a trance, uninhibited, she raised a hand up to his cheek and softly cupped the smooth skin there.

"Zabini and Nott won't harass you about -- about us, _right_?"

Draco was too disorientated to reply. His slate eyes slowly and intensely perused the length of her arm, all the way up to the spot where she was caressing his cheek.

Realizing what he was staring at, Hermione suddenly blinked, and glanced at her palm as if noticing it only now. Blushing vividly, Hermione cleared her throat and began to draw her hand back. But Draco quickly reacted and caught her fist in his.

Smirking at her, he brought it up to his lips and placed a moist kiss right in the center of her palm.

He could feel the pulse beating rapidly and strongly, even on her tiny thumb.

"Don't worry about me," he said finally. "I love you."

Hermione smiled, but didn't miss the fact that he'd evaded the question altogether.

* * *

_(Three weeks ago)_

There were few things that could have distracted Draco's thoughts from Hermione while under the potion. All the while that Blaise and Theo had been dragging him toward the Shrieking Shack, he hadn't been scared or wondered what was happening.

All he could think was: when will this be over, so I can get back to Hermione?

But he wasn't thinking of her now.

Not when there was this tall imposing man, with thick golden hair, peering down at him severely.

"Hello son."

"Father--?"

Draco stared at Lucius Malfoy disbelievingly.

This had to be a strange and bizarre dream. He could not even find logical words to describe this meeting.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today I met my father for the first time in six months. _

_You see, I didn't know he was my father at first since he POLYJUICED HIMSELF INTO BLAISE!_

_Oh and by the way, he approves of my engagement to a muggleborn, and has come to Hogsmeade just to deliver us a wedding gift._

_Draco  
_

Nope, no one would believe him.

Not even the diary.

With wide eyes, Draco watched as Lucius proceeded to shake hands with each of the boys.

"Thank you for the Polyjuice, Zabini," he said to Blaise. "With an arrest warrant hanging over my head for Amelia Bones' death, I didn't think it wise for me to arrive in Hogsmeade undisguised."

"I trust you were able to obtain the potion easily enough?"

"Oh yes," Blaise nodded. "I stole the ingredients from Slughorn's office, and began brewing the potion as soon as I received your owl."

"Good."

"I hope you don't mind that I put in my hair ... instead of Draco's."

His voice was hesitant, eager to please.

"Not at all." Lucius smiled at him. "Your face is far less conspicuous than a Malfoy's."

And it was true. Whereas Blaise and Theo could easily blend into the shadows with their dark hair and quiet features, the Malfoy men shone like bright beacons in the dark alley, with their pale skin and golden hair.

It was then, at last, that Lucius turned his cold grey gaze onto his son, who could only stare wondrously up at his father.

"You have a worthy friend in Mr. Zabini, Draco."

He blinked, struggling to take in everything.

Lucius squeezed Draco's shoulder tightly. "It was Blaise who informed me that you were ... in love with Hermione Granger. As soon as I heard, I knew I had to do something about it. You have been forced to live alone without myself or your mother. I could not expect you to resolve this matter on your own."

Draco was confused. _Resolve this matter?_ He was in love; what was there to resolve?

"I knew I had to come, in person, to deliver you this."

In his hand, Lucius held up a small vial containing a dark green potion. It was bubbling and it looked vile, though Draco could not yet smell or taste it.

"What is it?"

"It," Lucius paused, "is a specialty of Grindewald's. Brewed by ancient Dark Magic, only those families whose bloodlines are old enough and powerful enough, know of this potion."

Draco frowned.

"It will help you. _Trust me_."

Thrusting the vial into Draco's hands, Lucius gave his son one last imploring look before raising his wand and apparating away.

There was silence again, with the wind howling through the Shrieking Shack, whipping frostily around the boys. Draco and his friends stared at the vial, which looked even more disgusting than before - if that was even possible.

_This _was supposed to be the gift?

Draco was dejected, but decided not to give up on it yet. If his father said to trust him, he would trust him. He pocketed the vial and turned towards where the Three Broomsticks stood, almost a mile away.

"All right ... I suppose I'll go share this with Hermione," he said.

"NO!"

Both Theo and Blaise jumped in front of him, blocking his path. "This is just for you. You have to drink it here, and _then _surprise her."

Draco eyed both of them dubiously. "But what does it even do?"

"It will -- it will help you be the best boyfriend that Granger deserves," Blaise explained. "You want that don't you; you want to make her happy?"

"Yeah ..."

He gazed at the vial dreamily, picturing her jubilant expression when she discovered what he'd done.

"Then drink it."

He didn't hesitate. Uncorking the vial, he downed the potion in one go.

As soon as Draco swallowed it, he winced in disgust.

Blaise and Theo watched quietly as he pursed his lips, in an effort to keep from vomiting the revolting antidote.

"How do you feel?"

"Bleh," Draco made a face. "Horrible. I thought-"

Suddenly, he doubled over as an excruciating pain shot straight to his stomach, boiling his insides with unfathomable strength. He fell to the ground, writhing uncontrollably against the the antidote's effects, hearing his own pained yells as if from a distance.

Images of Hermione flitted in and out of his brain ... letters ... kisses ... sharing drinks ...

With lightning speed, all these memories were rushing at him with brutal clarity. Every reasonable and logical thought that had been repressed over the last few weeks bounded out of him with full force.

What had he done?

_"I love you, Hermione ... marry me .."_

Pain, exhilaration, shame, and anger, flooded him in a deluge of emotions.

But pain triumphed, making it impossible for him to focus on any of these memories or feelings. So he took a deep shuddering breath and let his aching body collapse.

When it was finally done, Blaise and Theo lifted Draco up from the bed of snow, carrying him away, back to the carriages. There was so much frost, and so much pain. He just kept stumbling along.

"Lucius said it will be fine in a few hours," Blaise assured him, though he was barely conscious. "You just have to hold on."

Draco struggled to respond, but his head simply hung uselessly between his shoulders.

"And don't tell anyone," Theo added gruffly. "They'll send us all straight to Azkaban for dealing with Dark Magic."

"Yeah, just say you have a stomach ache."

Blaise and Theo then urged Draco to walk on his own, as far as he could, so that no one would suspect their involvement. After all, it would look highly suspicious if they were dragging around a half-conscious boy, who looked like he'd been tortured to within in an inch of his life.

They had also said something about feigning a stomach ache, but Draco couldn't process anything. The pain was so unbearable; it was a wonder he was still moving.

Suddenly, he saw a speck of black screaming and rushing towards him. _Pansy_. There was another person running behind her ... _Hermione. _They were both catching him just as consciousness slowly evaded him.

The last thing he felt was a cool small hand pressing on his forehead, whispering to him brokenly, "Draco ..."

* * *

_(Present)_

Hours passed quietly in the library, but Draco and Hermione eventually became hungry, having been cooped up for so long. So they decided to go to the Great Hall for dinner, each parting to their respective tables.

Sitting across from Blaise and Theo, Draco briefly considered telling them about the trip, but decided to wait until later. So he simply enjoyed the meal, all the while stealing glances at the Gryffindor table.

Even from across the hall, he could see Hermione frown as Harry leaned in to whisper something to her.

It didn't slip any of the Slytherins' notice that Harry was talking about Draco, what with the way his green eyes kept drifting to the blond.

He may be the Chosen One, but his skills in subtlety were sorely lacking.

Harry seemed to grow angrier by the minute, his jaw tensing and relaxing sporadically. Even Ron joined in the argument; and from the looks of it, he agreed with Harry. Hermione was shaking her head in denial, with her arms folded mutinously.

"He's under a _POTION _for Merlin's sake! Stop harassing him for every little paranoid delusion that passes through both of your heads," she yelled, loud enough for the entire Hall to hear.

There were only a few students there due to the holidays. Not that the size of the crowd would have made much difference. The argument was about Draco, and Draco had heard it, loud and clear.

"Stupid mudblood."

Draco jumped, as if suddenly realizing he was not alone.

Blaise and Theo were snickering to themselves.

"She has no idea what she's in for; she thinks she's so smart, but all the mud in her blood prevents her from seeing what's right in front of her eyes."

"Filthy sl-"

"I'm leaving," Draco announced tersely.

The two Slytherins glanced at him sharply. Draco's pale hair was brushed back severely, a sign of tension, and his mouth was set in a thin line.

"Why?" Blaise asked slowly.

"I have a headache; I'm sick of these petty squabbles."

Without another word, Draco put his robes over his clothes and strode out of the Hall.

Theo shrugged.

"He's probably stressing about the plan."

Blaise nodded, but frowned at the now empty seat across from him, his coal black eyes gleaming speculatively.

* * *

On his way out of the Great Hall, Draco passed the Gryffindor table, too stressed to remember to smile or nod at Hermione.

So he missed the puzzled glance she threw his way. Harry narrowed his eyes at him.

But Draco walked away, unaware; he was almost down to the staircases, ready to just slink away to his bed, when he felt her hand on his shoulder.

Swiveling around, he found Hermione panting beside him, a clear sign that she had run after him.

"Are you all right?" she asked breathlessly.

Reminding himself to smile, despite his fatigue, Draco assured her, "Of course. Why?"

"I just saw you storming away, and thought it was because of your friends ... or because of Harry?" she bit her lip.

He stared down at her, his grey eyes appraising her sincere heart-shaped face. With a easy grin, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I told you: don't worry about me."

Hermione sighed, smiling wryly.

"I can't help it. People are so worked up over your potions accid - I mean your love for me - and I just wish they would learn to trust each other more. After all you've been through, your friends still put pressures on you and mine still mistrust you, expecting lies and schemes."

She shook her head sadly.

A bitter taste rose in his mouth, and the grin he had plastered on his face froze.

Breaking out of her reverie, Hermione smiled sweetly and changed the subject. "So have you finalized your decision about the Order visit?"

"Y-yeah, yes I'm coming."

"Wherever I go, you go, right?" she teased.

Letting her small hand ruffle through his silky hair fondly, Draco nodded.

"Right."

* * *

_(Three weeks ago)_

Draco didn't remember much after he blacked out in Hogsmeade.

He could vaguely recall fighting with Pansy, refusing to go to the Hospital Wing for fear that they would discover he consumed a Dark substance.

And then there was Hermione, telling him to relax and promising to take care of him. She had led him to the Heads Common Room and transfigured a bed for him, but he did not realize any of this until the next morning.

He had woken up with a blinding headache, though not as bad as the day before. With a pillow shielding his eyes from the sun, Draco was finally coherent enough to examine everything that happened.

Potions.

Amortentia.

Hermione.

Hogsmeade.

Groaning under the pillow, Draco shook his head in disbelief.

He couldn't believe he was still alive; surely the Slytherins would have murdered him for romancing Granger. They were already tetchy around him after the debacle that was sixth-year and his subsequent decision to cut off all ties to the Death Eaters.

Even Potter and his friends hadn't caused much trouble, if you disregarded that blubbering idiotic Weasel. He was sure that Potter would have cursed him long ago for practically raping his best friend.

Above all, he was surprised that Granger actually let him near her again.

_"I'm done helping you, you ungrateful prat," she had yelled on the first day of classes. "Go to your precious Slytherin friends and see if they'll give you an ounce of compassion or support that I have given you."  
_

After all the antagonism he'd shown her, she had vowed to never initiate any attempts at friendship with him ever again. For three months, she had not spoken one word to him beyond "cut those ingredients" and "bottle that potion."

Yet, the very day he had swallowed that potion, she had backtracked on her word. Instead of continuing to ignore him, she boldly defended him to her friends and aided him by ameliorating his side-effects. It was just like summer again, as if their falling out had never happened.

She, and everyone else, had forgiven his past due to the circumstances.

Draco winced; the dull throb in his head was becoming unbearable.

Because of his damned father and his friends' threats, he hadn't been able to go to the Hospital Wing, and was now suffering from excruciating pain. Perhaps he should leave the self-reflection to another day.

He almost fell back to sleep, trying not to think of her reaction when she realized he was suddenly back to normal.

Would she throw him out?

Just because she was forgiving and kind to lovestruck Draco didn't mean she would extend the same courtesy to normal, snippy Draco.

_Wait a minute._

Why did he have to tell her?

She didn't know what had happened in Hogsmeade, or why he was behaving so strangely. The potion's effects weren't supposed to fade until another month later, and no one knew of an antidote; she wouldn't have any reason to suspect that he'd returned to normal.

It was the perfect opportunity.

The Slytherins were more tolerant than usual because of the potion, and the Gryffindors, especially Hermione, were less wary of his presence ... all because of the potion.

Everyone had let their guards down.

Draco silently mulled over what he would do, wondering briefly if this was really worth it.

_Yes._

_Of course it was. _

He had sorely regretted the way things had turned out, bitter at himself and the world. But now he had a chance to set things right again, and he would do so, risks be damned.

After all, he had nothing to lose.

The life that he had known had been snatched away at the end of sixth-year.

This was the only thing he had left, and he wasn't going to let it slip away.

* * *

Happy with his plan, Draco managed to slip back into a light slumber.

Light enough that he could detect the sounds of Granger waking up and moving around a few hours later. She was mumbling something to herself.

"... better ask Professor McGonagall."

_McGonagall!_

Draco had been preparing to test his new acting skills with Granger, but he wasn't yet ready to handle a professor, let alone the Headmistress.

_Shit. _

What if she called Pomfrey to check up on him?

What if she tried to place a charm to detect traces of Dark Magic?

There was no time to contemplate any of these questions; Hermione was almost out the door.

As soon as Hermione exited through the portrait hole, Draco scrambled up on his feet, ignoring his protesting muscles. He managed to straighten out his clothes and bring a healthy pallor back to his face.

He could hear their voices through the door.

Lunging for his wand, he quickly whispered, "Scourgify," and watched the bed rearrange itself.

Snatching up the Daily Prophet lying on the coffee table, Draco sank down into the bed just as the door opened and the two of them stepped in.

_Smile, _he reminded himself.

He, the normal and sane Draco, hadn't truly and fully smiled in so many months that he nearly unhinged his jaw in the effort to smile like the lovestruck Draco. No wonder Hufflepuffs were crazy; all this excessive smiling must have addled their brains.

"Morning, love ... professor," he greeted, casually skimming through the newspaper as if nothing was wrong.

There was utter shock on both of their faces. Hermione did a double take and McGonagall was trying her best to look composed and unaffected, though her flared nostrils gave her away. Draco simply flipped a page, willing himself not to react.

The Headmistress and Head Girl both proceeded to barrage him with a number of questions, after which they grudgingly conceded that nothing was really wrong with him.

It took every ounce of Draco's willpower not to smirk devilishly.

He was _bloody brilliant_.

* * *

The day just got better and better after that.

No one suspected a thing.

Hermione went about her usual business.

Potter and his troops weren't charging through the door, hungry for his blood.

Even Ernie, naively, tried to converse with Draco, gently asking the Slytherin if he was all right.

"Do. you. want. some. coffee?" he asked slowly.

Draco glared at him.

He was sore, _not _mentally handicapped.

Thankfully the Head Boy hadn't noticed his irritation, which was probably due to the fact that he was a Hufflepuff, and thus retained a bit more stupidity than the average person.

After another twenty excruciating minutes, Ernie finally excused himself to go patrol, saving Draco from punching him in the face.

When nighttime came again, Hermione gently tucked him into bed before retreating to her room. Exhausted from the pretense, Draco simply collapsed onto his pillow, ready to sleep for days.

It was then that he suddenly remembered -

_Blaise and Theo._

They were expecting him to return to his normal state, and here he was, still in the Heads Common Room. He needed to speak with them soon, before they spread the news of his recovery, ruining his newly-formulated plan.

What would he tell them?

Should he tell them anything?

They would undoubtedly demand some sort of answers for his pretense. It was better to provide them sooner than later.

So Draco waited, listening carefully for any signs of Hermione or Ernie waking up, then he quietly put his robes on and crept out of the Common Room. There was no one in the corridor outside; it was too late for any students to be patrolling or wandering about.

With experienced stealth, he wound his way down the staircases.

At last he approached the dark and foreboding Slytherin quarters. Whispering the password to an irritated portrait, he quickly entered and headed straight for his dorm.

There he found Blaise, Theo, Crabbe, and Goyle, completely lost to the conscious world.

"Psst!"

They shifted around a bit, but did not awaken.

"Wake up," he hissed.

Blaise blinked, slowly sitting up straight when he realized who it was.

"M-Malfoy?" Theo mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah, I just sneaked out," he whispered.

"What are you still doing there with her? Didn't the antidote work?"

Quickly, Draco put a silencing finger up to his lips, gesturing for them to be quiet. The three boys glanced around anxiously at the other sleeping faces. Then, Draco edged closer to them, whispering -

"I have a plan ..."

.

.

_

* * *

_

_1. You wanted a long chapter, you got it. (4600 words!) Did I mention reviews are the best balm for sore fingers ...?_

_2. Go vote in the new poll on my profile: "Which side is Draco on?"  
_


	16. Grimmauld Place

_Recap: _

_In a potions accident Draco swallows Amortentia and falls madly in love with his partner, Hermione. Though she's reluctant to be near Draco after he ignored her all summer in the Order, she decides to befriend him and use his condition to keep tabs on the Slytherins. _

_After Draco falls mysteriously ill at Hogsmeade, she suspects Blaise & Theo's involvement. Little does she know that Lucius & his friends fed Draco the antidote to Amortentia. This is the cause of his short illness. _

_Though cured, Draco pretends to still be in love with Hermione, and discusses a secret plan with his fellow Slytherins. But Hermione has no idea; she has just invited him to spend holidays at the Order ...  
_

**~ Drops of Amour ~**

**Chapter 16: Grimmauld Place  
**

_(Present)_

With his wand stuck into the pocket of his robes, and his trunk ready for packing, Draco sat staring out his bedroom window anxiously. Hermione had said she would owl him when it was time to leave for Grimmauld Place, which wouldn't be too long now, leaving very little time for him to speak to his housemates.

Theo and Goyle were playing Wizard's Chess, while Blaise was intently reading a potions text.

"Eh-hem."

Instantly, they all glanced at him. Draco found the words lodged in his throat, and tilted his pale chin up commandingly to cover for his awkward speechlessness. He had been delaying this talk for several days. It was now or never.

"There has been a new development in the plan."

"What plan?" Goyle scratched his head.

They ignored him.

"Granger, Potter, and Weasley are leaving on a trip soon," Draco said. "For several days before holidays end."

Snapping his book shut, Blaise leaned forward, eyes gleaming speculatively. "Do you know where?"

He shook his head. "No, it's under an enchantment."

And it was true. Even if he had tried, or wanted to, he wouldn't be able to reveal the location of the Order's headquarters because of the Fidelius Charm. Not to mention the fact that he'd be murdered in cold blood if any one of his _friends _showed up there. Potter and Weasley would hardly give him the benefit of the doubt before chucking him into Azkaban.

"So what then?" Theo asked, frowning.

"Well, Nott," Draco announced smugly. "Granger has invited me along."

"You're _joking_!"

Theo looked like he'd been confounded, while Blaise sat back, smirking triumphantly to himself.

"Yeah, why would you go anywhere with a mudblood?" Goyle interjected.

They shot him annoyed glances, each wondering, again, why they were friends with him.

"Because," Blaise explained tersely. "He can spy on them, possibly even get one of them alone and take them to the Dark Lord. If not Potter, then one of the others as bait. It's perfect. You have them right where you need them."

Draco's grey eyes flickered coolly. "Yes."

"Should we contact your father?"

"Yeah, get him to help," Theo suggested.

"No!" Draco's face paled. "That is - we don't want to give him false hope. The Dark Lord would not be pleased."

Theo scratched his chin pensively, while Blaise nodded.

"Hm ... you're right. How do we keep in contact then? Assuming that these enchantments won't allow owls."

"I'm sure I can get a Floo connection there."

"Brilliant," Theo grinned, clapping him on the back.

"I'll finish packing then," Draco said, nodding at them as the lines furrowing his brow finally smoothed away.

Blaise simply nodded curtly, then returned to his seat and picked up his text, a broad lip-curling smirk remaining on his face. The hour passed peacefully, with the other boys lost in their own activities, and Draco waving each of his belongings into his trunk. He smiled - his plan was going better than expected.

Draco's smile burst into a sigh of relief when a small brown owl swooped in, holding an envelope with familiar handwriting.

_Draco,_

_We're ready. Meet us at the gates._

_Hermione_

* * *

"Draco!"

His pale lips curved upward at the image of Hermione bundled up in a mountain of scarves, gloves, and cap. However the sight of Potter and Weasley's disgruntled faces brought far - _far _- more pleasure. They looked like they'd swallowed a bitter pill.

Only Ginny smiled at him, albeit a little hesitantly.

"Carriages are this way!" Filch yelled at them when they simply lingered at the chilly gates.

The disfigured man limped ahead of them as the five students followed him silently. They were each pointedly avoiding each others' glances, and though Draco longed to stick his tongue out at them and waggle his eyebrows childishly, that would defeat the purpose of the plan.

But he did manage to slowly and deliberately caress Hermione's backside while helping her up into the carriage.

Ron's ears flared bright pink at the action.

"Ron, _no_! It's the potion."

Harry restrained him from lunging at the blond.

_Malfoy: 1 ; Weasley: 0_

With a smug grin, Draco spent the rest of the journey as close to Hermione as possible - accidentally brushing against her breast and leaning in close to her ear every time he spoke to her. She flushed prettily but did not protest.

Ginny at last distracted her brother with a game of chess, but Harry remained alert.

He examined the Slytherin warily, the wheels turning in his head.

Draco frowned at this. Lately he had caught Potter observing him more than usual. This wasn't good ... he would have to be more careful.

When they arrived at the destination, they immediately searched around for an abandoned room or corner where they could apparate unnoticed. In a musky coat closet, they gathered together as Harry gave them instructions.

"Lupin said it would be best to arrive in pairs -"

"I'm with Hermione!" Draco announced.

She smiled fondly at him, and he winked down at her.

"Er ... all right," Harry mumbled. "Like I was saying, we'll be apparating in pairs so we won't draw too much attention. I'll go first, alone, to let them know we're all here. Five minutes later, you two," he pointed at Hermione and Malfoy, "arrive, and then five minutes later you two do the same." Ron and Ginny nodded.

Holding onto his trunk, Harry raised his wand and disappeared.

"Ready?"

Draco nodded at Hermione.

Each holding onto their belongings, they were ready to follow Harry. Ron nodded at Hermione, all the while eyeing Malfoy's proximity to her grumpily. Just as Hermione raised her wand, a blinding pain erupted along his arm.

Draco doubled over in shock.

It felt as though someone had set his arm ablaze.

_"Arrggh!"_

The pain intensified horrifically as they were pulled through the tight portal. Draco vaguely heard someone screaming in his ear before realizing that it was his own horrified yells he was hearing.

"Draco! DRACO!"

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he registered that they were at the entrance of Grimmauld Place.

"HARRY! MR. WEASLEY! SOMEBODY HELP!"

_Pop_

There was a blinding streak of red as Ron and Ginny apparated onto the spot. They nearly stumbled onto the pair, with Ron actually bumping into Draco's side.

Dark pain shot through his arm, and Draco swayed before crumpling in a heap at the doorstep.

He felt two pairs of arms lifting him inside, into the dusty mansion, and someone hovering over him. "Oh my god, he's splinched! Someone fetch some Dittany!"

"Hold on Draco, it'll be fine."

He bit his lip and forced himself to listen to her calming voice.

"It ... it's burning," he gritted out tightly.

"What?" She bent her head closer to his mouth to listen.

"It _burns _..."

He slumped down.

.

.

Hermione frantically unbuttoned his robes, looking for the spot from where he was bleeding.

There was chaos everywhere as all the Order members rushed around them, yelling ten different things at once; but it was just a buzz in her ears. The only thing in her vision was Draco's unconscious form, still writhing in pain.

"It'll be okay, Draco. It'll be fine," she muttered, nearly in tears.

At last, rolling up his sleeves she saw that his shoulder was bleeding profusely. But that wasn't what caught her attention.

_Gasp_

Molly Weasley pointed shakily at his forearm, and all the noise in the house dwindled down into a hush. There, below his splinched wound, was the Dark Mark; it was coiling and silently hissing, blacker than she'd ever seen it.

"He's calling him."

"What?"

Hermione covered the mark, hovering over Draco's prone form, as if to stop anyone from taking him away from her. Lupin nodded solemnly.

"I've seen it look like that on Severus' arm only a few times - right before he was summoned by Voldemort," he explained.

Everyone tensed up.

"There hasn't been any Death Eater activity for months," Arthur murmured. "All of sudden now?"

"Strange," Bill nodded in agreement.

Harry stood up from his place beside Draco, breathing heavily. "What are we waiting for? We can't just sit here when Death Eaters might be attacking!"

"Yes," Lupin nodded. "But where to look? Hogwarts?"

"I don't think they'll attack the same place twice. We should try Diagon Alley," Tonks suggested.

"Why don't we make _him _go? Can't he directly apparate to the spot?" Harry pointed at Malfoy.

They all looked down at the pale face of Draco. It was common knowledge that only Death Eaters could automatically travel to the exact location where Voldemort held his meetings, using the Mark. It could work.

But Hermione drew in a sharp breath, glaring at her friend. "Are you crazy? You want to send him on a suicide mission in this condition?"

Beside her, Draco began to stir, roused by the noise.

"Look, he's waking up!" Ron cried.

"NO!"

Hermione faced her ex-boyfriend, with a wand pointed at his head. Ron paled, backing away. Arthur placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and said, "Hermione's right. We have no plan, no way to explain Draco's sudden reappearance after all this time. We should probably just scout out the major areas ourselves."

"Tonks and I will head to Diagon Alley," Remus announced.

"I will go to Hogsmeade and Hogwarts," Arthur decided.

"I'm coming too," Ron blurted out.

"Me too!" Ginny and Harry cried out simultaneously.

Molly bustled up to them, with her hands on her hips. "You three are underage; I _refuse _to let you go."

"It'll be fine, Mrs. Weasley. There's safety in numbers," Hermione chimed in.

Mrs. Weasley's response was drowned out by a low groan from Draco. He shifted restlessly on the floor, emitting a keening sound of true pain. Hastily Hermione uncapped the forgotten vial of Dittany and began applying it to his wound.

"Molly, they will be fine. I'll look after them," Arthur said to his wife.

They began arguing furiously amongst themselves while Harry, Ron, and Ginny gathered their wands and prepared to leave regardless of what they decided. Draco continued mumbling nonsensically to himself, and Hermione's chest twisted. It was all too much like what had happened at Hogsmeade.

She couldn't bear to see Draco go through such torment twice.

"Are you coming, Mione?"

Harry peered down at her, when she simply held onto Draco possessively, healing him.

_"Nmli ... nloh ..."_ Draco moaned.

His hand which was laying wounded suddenly clutched Hermione's robes, pulling her closer to him. Hermione glanced helplessly between him and her friends. Biting her lips, she felt her resolve crumbling when Draco buried his hand more tightly into her clothes.

"I - I can't. I need to tend to him."

She felt guilt wash over her when Harry and Ron gave her equally disappointed looks.

Only Ginny smiled knowingly at her.

"We can't waste anymore time. Arthur, send me a patronus if you find anything," Remus said.

Nodding, Mr. Weasley grabbed his wand and gestured the children to come with him. "Ready? On three ... _one ... two ... three."_

And they were gone.

Draco's eyes flew open.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Arthur apparated into Hogsmeade away from unsuspecting eyes. It was tricky since the crowds has grown due to the holidays. Several students were walking about - a prime target for a Death Eater attack.

"Let's split up: Harry and Ron search the village. Gin and I will head to Hogwarts."

They agreed with Mr. Weasley's plan and ran off in opposite directions. Harry and Ron sped past the various shops, looking about for any strange activity.

There were only families pausing along the stores, laughing and chatting. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Looking through abandoned alleyways, and even skirting around the edges of the Shrieking Shack, they still found nothing. There was only the soft whisper of snow falling to the floor of the innocuous village.

"Let's go towards the school," Harry suggested.

"Okay." Ron sounded dejected.

They traipsed back more slowly, careful to comb through the stores for any hidden activities.

But they reached the gates of the school with no findings.

"Harry!"

Ginny rushed up to them, with her father trailing behind her.

"What is it? Did you find anything?" he asked them anxiously.

"Afraid not," Arthur replied. "I spoke to Minerva and she says everything is fine."

The quartet stood outside Hogwarts, frowning. After a few seconds, a silvery wolf patronus descended upon them, bearing a message.

_"No signs of them here. Checked St. Mungo's - no strange injuries reported."_

Remus Lupin's voice disappeared along with his patronus. They four Order members looked disheartened, and with no other choice, returned back to the headquarters. Molly and the others rushed to greet them, with Lupin and Tonks joining them shortly.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Arthur reassured the others.

Remus nodded. "It's not an attack, it's a meeting."

"So they're planning something?" Molly trembled.

The others exchanged wary glances. Hermione had come downstairs upon their arrival and was also listening keenly. Bill rose and tapped his chin pensively, circling Fleur, who was pouting indignantly (perhaps that was just her normal state of expression).

"Why _now_?" Bill asked. "Why after all these months of hiding?"

No one could answer.

"School is in recess, most people are out of the country on holiday. Why would they plan something now?"

They were all talking amongst themselves urgently, but Harry remained silent, his green eyes drifting up at the ceiling, where Draco lay in his bedroom, unaware.

.

.

An hour later, there were still no concrete answers.

Everyone was exhausted from the day's panic, and even Fred and George's antics failed to raise their spirits. Harry and Ginny had already retired to some secluded corner, while Hermione returned to her spot by Draco's bedside.

Only Ron was left alone to his thoughts.

Frustrated with the lack of results, he was itching for a fight.

He hated how everyone was content to ignore the obvious culprit in all of this. All because she was stupidly defending him all the time.

All her brains had gone out the window when it came to _precious _Draco. _Ugh ..._

It was all her fault!

With anger suddenly pumping through his blood, he bounded up the stairs and searched around until he found their room, bursting in unannounced.

Hermione jerked awake.

She had fallen asleep in the squashy chair next to the bed, cradling Draco's injured hand in her own. When she realized what was going on, and who had barged in, she stood up with a menacing glare.

"I - " Ron began.

But Hermione hushed him with a single finger on her lips.

"_Outside_," she hissed, pointing at the door.

When they bustled out the door, Draco blearily opened his grey eyes, wondering what was happening. He had drifted in and out of consciousness as the Dark Mark twisted and coiled like a hot poker on his skin. The only thing - or person - he had been aware of was Hermione.

She hardly left her side during the past three or four hours. But now she was gone.

He felt odd at the loss.

The thought weighed heavily in his chest.

But before he could contemplate it further, furious yells cut across the closed bedroom door.

_"I am not going!"_

"You can leave him alone for an hour or two, Hermione. It's not like he's your _bloody BOYFRIEND_!" Ron was yelling.

"Shut up, Ron! Didn't you see he's bleeding profusely?" she screeched.

"Yeah, yeah, I can see how you're mooning over him like you're in love with him!"

"..."

"..."

There was a long silence.

It stretched painfully.

Draco felt as though the breath in his lungs had been suspended waiting for her response ... why wasn't she responding? Then, suddenly, there was a burst of noise, with Weasley's loud voice roaring through the halls.

_"BLOODY HELL,_ 'Mione! What's wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me, Ronald! You're the one yelling at the top of your lungs, and I refuse to speak with you when you're being so irrational."

"_Me_? I'm not the one who's panting after someone who's under a love potion. He maybe nice now, but he's still the same wanker on the inside!"

Hermione made a loud huffing noise then marched into Draco's room, firmly slamming the door close behind her.

He immediately shut his eyes, pretending to be asleep, though he was acutely aware of her every movement.

Hermione took a calming breath and slowly approached Draco. Tentatively smiling down at his sleeping face, she dabbed at the beads of sweat on his brow. Admiring his refined features silently, she frowned as Ron's words replayed over and over in her head.

_Did he think she was stupid?_

She knew he was under a potion. She knew all this affection was not real, but that was not her fault, nor was it Draco's. They had not asked for this situation. And in reality, he may not ... _love_ her per se, but he was not a bad person either.

Even if Draco never spoke to her again after all this, she knew he would never harm her. He had been hurt too much by the dark side to ever return to it, Hermione thought resolutely.

She smoothed his hair away from his eyes, sighing softly enough for only him to hear.

.

.

* * *

_AN: So sorry for the delay. I hope I haven't lost all my readers! The updates should be faster from now.  
_


	17. Memories & Plans

_Recap: Draco & Hermione travel to the Order HQ's for a few days when his Dark Mark burns en route. This is the first signal of Death Eater activity since the summer. The Order members search the town, but there is no sign of trouble anywhere ..  
_

_.  
_

**~ Drops of Amour ~**

**Chapter 17: Memories & Plans  
**

.

The restless day had quickly turned dark and all the commotion, the worried hunts around London for Death Eater activity and Ron's row with Hermione, had all finally subsided enough for Draco to fall into a fitful sleep.

There was no relief for him that night.

He woke up several times, clutching his Mark, his drowsy mind rife with memories of the summer past.

_"Mother ... mother ...!"_

_There were wet towels dripping over his forehead as he endured the continuous burning of the Dark Mark. The Dark Lord was calling him, day after day, night after night. It was enough to drive a man insane. Insane enough to go back to the same Lord and beg him to end the pain at any cost. _

_"What do we do?"_

_A soft voice, panicked.  
_

_"Nothing. We have to wait 'til it passes."_

_Another one, grim.  
_

_The two voices faded into darkness as he continued writhing in his sleep. This was the curse for running away from the Death Eaters. This was the price. _

_He called out to his mother, his only protector, and begged for help. But it was useless. He was left weak and useless for weeks on end.  
_

_He had thought the Order could protect him, save him._

_But maybe he was wrong ..._

When he was awoken by Hermione's voice, asking him if he was well enough to join them downstairs, Draco at last pushed the past behind him and began a new day.

.

An hour later, with a pinched expression and a throbbing arm, Draco settled himself into one of the chairs surrounding the dining table, the standard location for Order discussions. Every single inch of his arm burned in protest and the Dark Mark was still shining in a hideously dark color.

He caught several of the others looking pointedly away from it.

Idiots.

Only Hermione smiled kindly at him, helping him sit back into the hard wooden chair without hurting him. His jaw twitched at the effort it took to return the smile. But he did so nevertheless, much to her delight.

"You all right, Malfoy?" Moody barked, staring straight at him unlike the others.

"Uh ... yes."

His heavily scarred mouth opened slightly to issue a harsh grunt of approval.

Merlin, he was a scary bugger.

Draco shifted his gaze away from Moody's whirring blue eye, only to land right into Harry and Ron's suspicious ones. He felt his weary muscles tense up. While Potter was calm and restrained in his skepticism, the Weasel looked as if he were about to self-combust simply from the proximity of his chair to Hermione's.

It brought a touch of a smirk to his lips, just small enough so no one but Weasley would notice.

Testing his boundaries, Draco stretched slightly over Hermione's petite form and brushed her breast under the guise of removing a piece of lint. When she didn't protest at the motion, Ron's face turned purple.

"Must be thrilled, huh Malfoy? Finally got a call from your Master yesterday!" Ron burst out loud.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

Several gasps were heard around the room. But Draco simply sneered maliciously at him.

"It's okay, Mrs. Weasley. I'm used to it," his voice dripped with pronounced politeness.

Her plump face registered surprise and she beamed at him, delighted with his newfound affability. But he did not notice her reaction because a soft warmth suddenly engulfed his hand under the table. He glanced sharply to his left. There, Hermione was squeezing his arm gently, while frowning heavily at Ron.

It was clear. She was on his side.

Draco felt himself unconsciously relaxing at her support. But he was still aware of their hatred, their unyielding animosity.

Sigh.

Suddenly it was all just too much ...

"Let's get started," Lupin was saying.

... as much as he tried to escape the memories of the past summer, sitting amidst their unspoken suspicions now, it was as if nothing had changed at all.

.

_"All right, let's get started!"_

_Few in the Order were actually paying Arthur Weasley any attention as he attempted to commence the meeting. They were all whispering speculatively about the pale-faced boy, who had finally recovered from all his injuries.  
_

_Draco closed his eyes and sighed.  
_

_It was his first official meeting as a newly inducted Order member, and he could feel everyone's heavy gazes upon him. _

_"As you all know, Draco Malfoy will be starting active duty as an Order member from today," Arthur explained, with a cautious glance at the blond boy, who looked worse for the wear. "Due to conditions previously explained his allegiance to the Order and his stay here must remain secret."_

_Draco's eyes wandered to the wall, where a large emblem of the Black family hung. _

_It was odd to be sitting in a house once owned by his mother's cousin, a man he had never met, nor had ever wanted to met until now. It was odder still to be surrounded by people who loathed him, as much as he them. _

_There was hushed snickering coming from Potter and Weasley's vicinity, no doubt poking fun at his expense. But somehow instead of bothering him, it only weighed him down with the acute knowledge that they would be his allies for the coming months. _

_"... Eaters have nearly disappeared, but not completely ..."_

_He wished so desperately to turn back time, to run back to his life in fifth year, to see his mother again. _

_To forget everything.  
_

_"Draco?"_

_He focused on Mr. Weasley.  
_

_"There is word of a Death Eater revel by the Lestranges' home. I believe you know the location?"_

_Draco nodded solemnly. "I'll go."_

_"All right, you'll need a partner." Arthur looked around the room, where many of the Order members were pointedly looking away from Malfoy. Harry fidgeted in his seat, and Ron openly scowled at him. Even the older members seemed rather wary of him._

_With a muscle ticking in his jaw, Malfoy said, "I don't need a partner, I can-"_

_"Nonsense, everyone is required to go partnered," Hermione countered, as she walked into the dining room with a tray of Butterbeers. "I'll go with you." _

_No one rose to approach her, too busy looking back and forth between her and Malfoy. _

_Ignoring Ron's angry __reddened __face, Hermione levitated the bottles to everyone and smiled kindly at Malfoy. His pale face no longer looked taut and strained, and though he did not react further, his dark grey eyes shimmered with a strange emotion as he looked at her._

_Arthur looked to Draco to see if the partnership suited him, and feeling everyone's gazes on him, he nodded. _

_"Fine," he agreed gruffly._

.

An hour later they were still droning on about yesterday's incident, concerning his Dark Mark.

Draco stifled a yawn.

If they spent half their time properly strategizing and actually doing something, instead of gossiping about all the 'evil purebloods,' they might actually accomplish something. But since this was largely a group of current and ex-Gryffindors, he wouldn't hold his breath.

His drowsy features split into a grin at the sight of Hermione scribbling down notes.

He shook his head, bemused.

Suddenly his ears perked up at the sound of Potter and Weasley whispering to each other. He hazarded a glance at them and found that they were paying him no attention. They were probably unaware that he was within hearing distance.

"... Snape was spotted near the South of France ..."

What?

He stiffened, his heartbeat momentarily suspended.

"... must've been sunning to get some color into that pasty little face."

Their snickers dissolved into a hush as they moved forward with the discussion.

Draco frowned, his long fingers tapping rapidly on the table.

.

After the meeting, as the day progressed on, he slowly regained his strength and moved about the room to stretch his limbs ... much to Hermione's dismay.

"I think you should take it easy."

She was biting her lip, browsing through the bookshelf that was in his room. Not so surreptitiously, she would watch him walk around, making sure that he wasn't exerting himself excessively. Draco nearly laughed at her feeble attempts at spying.

It was terrible. Her eyes gave away everything.

"I'm fine," he insisted with a wink.

She buried her curly head into a book, embarrassed.

Smiling, he continued to pace slowly around the room, enjoying such a rare moment of leisure.

Relishing in the quiet, he looked out the window to the mundane street with oblivious passerbys. At last, when he grew bored, he returned his sights to Hermione. She had finally given up on watching him and was now keenly flipping through several books at once.

Draco cocked his head to the side.

Slowly a broad smirk washed over his face. Stealthily stepping up behind her as she studiously perused the shelves, Draco casually ran his fingers across her nape.

She nearly jumped a foot high.

Her books dropped onto the floor and he ignored them.

"You know ... _Hermione_," he drew out her name huskily. "I told you I love you so many times, but you've never said it back to me."

There was a long silence as she replaced one of the books and hesitantly glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes.

Indulgently, he grinned broadly, as if maddened with love.

"Well? Do you love me?"

To his complete surprise, she turned a violent shade of red and stared back at him mutely. It was as if she had been petrified.

Odd.

He had thought she would simply become flustered and mutter some excuses to pacify his alleged 'burning passion' for her. But he hadn't anticipated this dead prolonged silence. She finally issued a nervous laugh before switching topics abruptly.

"I wonder what's for dinner."

That was the most glaringly obvious diversion he had ever heard. Draco narrowed his eyes calculatingly.

When he tried to move in closer to her, she skittered out from his seeking hands, and mumbled something about ".. helping M-Mrs. Weasley ... set up ... dinner..."

Hmm.

He was left gazing out the open doorway for several minutes before a soft rustle caught his attention.

Draco instantly recognized the sound and immediately looked at the small desk in his room, where invisible writing was beginning to appear on a blank paper.

It was the enchanted parchment he had received for his fourteenth birthday. It allowed short letters to be passed between the owners of connected parchments, without the use of owls or worrying about wards, such as the Fidelius Charm.

This could only mean one thing: someone was writing him a note. Quickly scrambling to read it before it anyone else happened to stop by his room again, Draco grasped the parchment.

He read over the swirling letters several times, his heart drumming steadily.

With a somber expression, he tapped the paper with his wand and watched as the words slowly faded away into blankness.

He spent the rest of the evening alone with his thoughts.

.

_Draco - _

_Everything is set._

_- H.B.P_

_.  
_


	18. The Flight and The Fury

_Recap: Draco recovers from his accidental splinching and attends an Order meeting. He reminisces about the past summer and relaxes ... only to receive a letter from H.B.P saying everything is set.  
_

_.  
_

**~ Drops of Amour ~**

**Chapter 18: The Flight and The Fury  
**

.

A strange calm came over Draco, rather unlike the feelings he had suffered on the day he had attempted to kill Dumbledore nearly a year ago. He had spent that fateful morning vomiting in the bathroom, before putting on a brave face for his friends.

But such a pretense was unnecessary today.

The plan was in motion and his partner-in-crime, H.B.P, was ready. He was no longer the scared boy of sixth year and he would not fail this mission. Everything was set ... except for one small thing: Hermione.

How to convince her to leave Grimmauld Place with him?

The idiotic injury and the heavy memories that besieged him here had thrown him off course. He hadn't had a chance to think up an excuse.

Frustrated, he was halfway through scrawling out a letter on his charmed parchment when -

"NOOO!"

Draco nearly fell off his chair at the ear-piercing shriek. There was no mistaking that voice.

Hastily shoving his letter away, he grabbed his wand and sped out into the hallway, where he ran headlong into Potter and Weasley. Their worried faces turned into surprise at his sudden appearance.

"Is she in there?" Harry demanded the blond. "What did you do to her?"

Narrowing his grey eyes, Draco sniffed disdainfully and said, "She's not here. And what do you mean by that ... I _love _her."

Rolling his eyes, Harry turned away and trained his wand at Hermione's closed door. Ron and Draco followed close behind, and some of the other Order members were also scurrying up the stairs to investigate the screams.

Instantly, the door swung open. Hermione appeared, clutching a paper, her face devoid of color.

"What happened? What's wrong Hermione?"

Molly Weasley and the rest of her freckly horde were now crowding around the pale girl.

Draco tried to push through the throng of Weasleys, glaring at Ron fiercely, who was blocking his way. Finally, he managed to squeeze through to her. He stared at Hermione's tear-stricken face with growing dread.

"I - I -"

"Hermione?"

Her curls were sticking up in every direction, and her lip was trembling quietly.

"I got _TWENTY _points off my Potions exam!" she wailed.

There was dead silence.

Draco's lips twitched into an involuntary smirk, and he looked around to see similar signs of bemusement on everyone's faces. With a mollifying hand, Mrs. Weasley gently patted Hermione's back. "It's all right, dear. I'm sure you will received an Excellent, which is still a good score."

The others collectively winced.

Hermione's eyes widened exponentially; she burst into a sob and fled into her room. The door shut behind her.

"What did I say?" Mrs. Weasley looked around, confused.

"Mum ... you wouldn't understand," Ginny said.

"What's that supposed to mean? I raised seven children, fed, bathed you, and listened to all your problems!"

"Yes, but this is Hermione." Ron shrugged. "She's not your average child."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, exams make her ..."

"- _mental_."

"Exactly."

Harry and Ron grinned at each other. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well if you're sure ..." Mrs. Weasley glanced worriedly at Hermione's door. "... I suppose I'll whip up something nice for breakfast ... to cheer her up."

She ushered the rest of the Order downstairs, insisting on them giving the 'poor girl' some alone time. The twins snickered to themselves at the entire incident. Even Potter and Weasley were tickled pink at Hermione's outburst, but Draco was caught up in his own thoughts.

_Hmm_.

"Bloody 'ell, if Hermione got twenty points off ... I'm dead," Weasley was muttering.

"Don't worry, Ron. I'm sure she'll talk with Slughorn and find out it was all just a big mistake."

"Yeah, but ..."

They continued chattering as they walked away.

Resisting the urge to come up with his usual retorts to get a rise out of them, Draco instead smiled to himself.

Dumb and Dumber had just given him the perfect excuse.

* * *

_Knock, Knock._

"Go away," Hermione mumbled from somewhere under the covers.

Smirking, Draco entered, sauntered over to the bed and flopped onto it, causing her to jerk with a groan. "You're going to deny me the sight of your _lovely _face?" he cooed.

Pulling the covers down, Hermione glared at him, before her eyes watered. "I'm not lovely and I'm definitely not smart." She sniffled morosely.

Okay, that didn't go so well.

Smiling and tentatively patting her head, he asked, "What exactly happened?"

She averted her teary eyes and bit her lip.

"Slughorn owled me this morning about my exam scores. He said he was _concerned _since I'd never done so poorly before in his class." She twisted the blanket between her fingers, and said, "He thinks I'm a disappointment!"

"Did he say that?"

"He might as well have."

"But he didn't. In fact, it's a good thing that he owled you."

Hermione cried out, "A _good _thing?"

"Yes," Draco said. "It's obvious that he wants to give you another chance, otherwise he wouldn't have bothered to contact you personally."

Slowly sitting up, Hermione gazed at him with faint hope.

"T-that's true."

"And Slughorn never invites _disappointments _to the Slug Club," he pointed out.

Her brown eyes widened and he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"I was thinking," he said in the silence. "That if it'd ease your mind, we could go back and see Slughorn ... maybe discuss your score ... return by dinner ..."

There was a painful pause when she didn't react.

"Really?" she stared at him. "You would really come with me, all the way back, just for my exam?"

"Of course," he said solemnly.

"Oh Draco ..."

She threw her arms around him and held him tightly in her grasp. His body was warm and rigid under her hands. When he hugged her back gently, she tilted her head up without relaxing her hold, and stared at him closely. He looked right back at her, as coolly as possible. She smiled at him, slightly dazed by the intensity of his look.

She slowly raised her hand and, as if in a trance, traced his lips with her fingers. He did not object, but gazed at her questioningly. She did not notice. With her head resting against his chest, she continued to touch him. Distracted by the shape of his lips, she unconsciously brought her face closer to his, her lips falling open tremulously.

"OH! I ..."

The two of them sprung apart when Ginny burst into the room suddenly.

Her face flaming red, Hermione stumbled out of bed and said in a high pitched voice, "I'm - I'm going to uh ... pack some things before we leave ... so yeah ..."

Nodding Draco muttered that he would do the same and stalked out of the room, neither of them bothering to actually look each other in the eye. Ginny remained at the doorway, with her hand still frozen on the door knob.

"W-what was _that_? And where are you going?"

"We - I - er, Draco and I are going back to Hogwarts so I can speak with Slughorn about my exam. I really cannot let this score stand, especially with NEWTs coming around in another few months. After all, if this is indicative of how I will fare on the NEWTs, then I need to change something soon and I -"

"Hermione, stop!"

Ginny grabbed the older girl's shoulders. "What was that with Malfoy?"

"What - that we're going to Hogwarts," she mumbled.

"No," Ginny crossed her arms and eyed her closely. "When I walked in you were in his arms. On your bed. Almost kissing."

"Nonsense."

"Hermione!"

"Listen Ginny, I have to organize all this," she said dismissively, grabbing at her bag and packing in several things.

"Don't avoid the topic," Ginny countered. "You don't know what I saw. You have no idea how you were looking at him ... like you were just as much in love with him as he is with you! But the problem is he's on a love potion and you're not!"

"I know that," Hermione muttered.

"No you don't. I've never seen you look at Ron like that when you were with him."

"I loved Ron," she protested.

"Maybe," said Ginny. "But even then I suspected ..."

Hermione froze. "Suspected what?"

"Remember that one time the twins left mistletoe hanging with a Permanent Sticking Charm. You'd gotten stuck under it in the beginning of last summer, and with Malfoy of all people. After you two kissed, there was something different about you."

"Nonsense. After kissing Dr-Malfoy you would feel odd too."

"No," Ginny shook her head. "It was _something_, but not odd. I could see it."

Hermione frowned, a vein straining on her forehead.

"But after that horrible mission ... at the revel ... things returned to normal. Malfoy was back to being a git and you were back to complaining about him. I never thought much about the kiss then, but now ..."

Hermione closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"Ginny, I appreciate your concern. But I was just upset about my exam and D-Malfoy was at the right place, at the right time. That's all!"

"But-"

"Now, I need to pack before it gets too late for us to return safely."

With a tetchy sigh, Ginny conceded and left her alone.

Hermione slowly packed her bag, her mind, unwillingly, still swimming with memories of that kiss, and the disastrous mission that had followed.

* * *

_They were completely and utterly fucked. _

_The mission to expose the revel had completely imploded on itself. _

_Despite disillusionment charms, the Death Eaters had discovered spies in their amidst and had stripped away at their charms, attacking vociferously. _

_For who knows how long, they had fought, before landing here. _

_In the middle of nowhere.  
_

_Sporting a bleeding arm, Draco trudged through the dark woods, looking ahead for his partner. By a wayward bush, he spotted Granger lying unconscious, having been injured, and he was stealthily making his way towards her._

_Trees whizzed by and he was almost upon her. _

_Suddenly __a cloaked hand clamped around his arm, and he swung out in defense, before catching a glimpse of his captor._

_Sallow face and inky eyes.  
_

_"Snape!" he breathed in relief._

_The tall hook-nosed man eyed their surroundings cautiously as he said, "I wondered when you would turn up, Draco."_

.

_._

_He stood still as his ex-professor mended his wound, his gaze wandering over to the prone form a few feet away.  
_

_Disillusionment and silencing charms protected them ... for now. _

_"The others have not caught a glimpse of either of your faces. So your identities are safe. But it was very foolish of you to seek me out under such circumstances ... emotions are high at revels. You know this," Snape reprimanded._

_"It was the Order's idea," Draco retorted petulantly._

_His former professor's thin lips twisted into a scowl. He tersely changed the subject._

_"Narcissa told me you needed my help. Is it true what she's been saying?" _

_Draco nodded._

_"Even with all the suspicion upon you, you want to attempt this?" Snape narrowed his dark eyes.  
_

_"Yes. The Order has no idea what it's doing - all brawns, no brains," Draco scoffed. "Sending us, two seventh years, to a revel!"_

_Snape shook his head._

_"I agree completely, Draco. The Order is unreliable."_

_"So you will help me - set the plan in motion?"  
_

_"Yes," he agreed. "But I must warn you again, on behalf of your mother as well: Being a double agent is not easy."_

_"I know."_

_Snape narrowed his eyes, briefly flickering onto Hermione's prone form._

_"... and what of her?"_

_"That is irrelevant."_

_"Is it?" Snape folded his arms._

_"You wouldn't understand."_

_"On the contrary, I understand completely ..." There was a strange solemnity in his eyes that disconcerted Draco._

"Are you ready?"

_"If you're truly ready, Draco -"_

"Draco?"

He glanced up at Hermione, who was waiting beside his desk with a wand and bag in hand.

_"I am ready," he promised Snape. _

Taking a hold of her hand and his own wand in the other one, he smiled reassuringly at Hermione's anxious face.

"I'm ready."

They went down to inform Lupin of their departure, assuring him that they would be in the safe grounds of Hogwarts, and would return before nightfall. With a step out onto the chilly street, they disappeared into the winter afternoon.

_"I hope you are," Snape warned him. "There is still time now ... but once everything is set, there's no going back."_

* * *

It was hours later, in the unusual quiet that Harry wandered down the hall in search of Hermione.

He hoped she had calmed down and wasn't too upset. Having spent the morning playing Quidditch with Ron and his brothers, he hadn't gotten around to asking if Mrs. Weasley's breakfast had actually done her any good.

Halfway to her door, he noticed that Malfoy's room was strangely vacant.

Where was that ferrety git?

Checking to see that he was nowhere in sight, Harry slipped into the room, hoping to find something to ease his recent disquiet about Malfoy. There was something about the Slytherin that just keep niggling at him.

Something suspicious.

But perhaps it was just the lingering rivalry.

After all, that's what Hermione tried to tell him every time. And, looking around at the array of schoolbooks, clothes, and blank parchments on the desk, it seemed as though she was right. Harry flicked at a quill, in disappointment, before turning away.

For some reason, he stopped and found himself staring at one of the papers shoved to the side. It had something written on it - a letter.

He almost ignored it, until he caught sight of the addressee.

_H.B.P  
_

No.

No ...

Grabbing the letter, Harry scanned its contents ten - maybe twenty times - before staggering backwards in shock.

Without delay, he ran straight to Hermione's room.

* * *

Having no other meetings in the day, the members of the Order were relaxed and engaged in quiet leisure.

Remus and Arthur were deep in conversation.

Ron was busy playing Exploding Snap with Ginny, the two of them lounging on the rug in front of the fireplace. Entering the parlor, Mrs. Weasley spotted them, put her hands on her hips and glared down at her son.

"You know, Ron, if you cared half as much as Hermione does about her classes -"

"Mum!" he whined. "It's the hols. I don't wanna talk about school work right now."

"Well -"

There was a loud crash from above and the group glanced at each other anxiously. Before they could move, there was a pop and Harry apparated right in the center of the parlor. He looked like a deranged madman, with his hair standing up on its ends and his breath ragged and harsh.

"Harry ...?

"Where is she?" he demanded, his wand out.

"Who?" Ron gaped at him.

"WHERE IS HERMIONE!" he roared.

The others looked at each other fearfully.

"She left for Hogwarts hours ago with Malfoy, to discuss her grade," Ginny explained, wide-eyed. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? _WHAT'S WRONG?_ She's alone with bloody _Malfoy _is what's wrong."

Harry kicked at a table in frustration.

"Harry calm down," Lupin urged him. "Draco's one of us and he's under a potion; there's no need to panic."

The dark haired boy shrugged off his former professor's hand with an angry growl.

"He's not under the potion and he's definitely _not _one of us!"

"What?" Lupin asked sharply.

Harry hurled the incriminating letter, crumpled in his fist, onto the table with enraged force. They all looked frightfully down at the seemingly innocuous wad of paper, until shock overcame them at his next words.

"Malfoy's been faking it the entire time! He's still a Death Eater!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

_AN: We're nearing the climax! Thanks for all your lovely reviews & sticking with me thus far.  
_

_One question a few of you asked is: Who is H.B.P? ... I didn't anticipate this since I somehow assumed everyone had read Book 6 - Half Blood Prince, a.k.a, H.B.P (my bad). So if you don't want to be spoiled for the ending of Book 6, ignore this rambling._

_If you still want to know, leave me a review saying so._


	19. Return to Hogwarts

_Recap: Draco wonders how to get Hermione to come away with him when she screams from her room. She has done "poorly" on her Potions exam. Persuading her to go talk to Slughorn about it, Draco leaves with her to Hogwarts. What he doesn't realize is that Harry has found his letter to H.B.P, and knows Draco's not under Amortentia anymore ..._

_.  
_

**~ Drops of Amour ~**

**Chapter 19: Return to Hogwarts  
**

.

"There must be some mistake ... there is no possible way I could have lost _twenty _points!" Hermione muttered, waving her gloved fist at the overcast sky.

They had both reached the apparition point a little outside of Hogsmeade, several minutes ago, and were slowly trekking toward the school.

For the better part of the journey, she had ranted and raved about Slughorn's biased grading.

Draco smirked, thinking that she must be the only person who could focus on such a trivial thing as poor exam scores at a time like this, when all the world around them was enveloped in a dangerous war. He hadn't forgotten, of course. He had become inextricably linked with the war ever since his sixth year.

And in a few hours, she wouldn't be thinking of her exam anymore.

He ruffled his pale hair nervously. She did not notice.

After today, there would be no more double-duty. He would no longer hide his true loyalties or hedge around his many secrets. He would forever alienate those people who had allied themselves with him so many times before.

But she ...

No! There was no more room for doubt. He had to follow through if he wanted to protect his own interests.

"Do you know, of all the things I could have been marked down for, it was in my essay on Amortentia!" she cried into his thoughts, her brown eyes wide beneath her woolen hat.

Draco's brow raised at that.

Hermione nodded fervently in confirmation of his unspoken surprise.

She turned to paw through her shoulder bag, ruffling through the various papers to fetch Slughorn's letter with all the details of her exam performance.

"This is ridiculous!" she pointed out. "Look what he wrote: 'Miss Granger, in order for Amortentia to be truly potent, a strand of hair must be added to the potion. Simple eye contact is insufficient to reach full potency. It will cause mild admiration and affection, not deep infatuation such as with the addition of hair."

They continued walking briskly through the snowy fields, closing in on Hogsmeade.

"We never added any hair in our Amortentia before the spill, and it still caused total infatuation," she stated confidently.

Draco cleared his throat but said nothing.

Not noticing his wary glances at the village looming ahead of them or his sudden discomfort, she tugged at his arm to regain his attention. Her curls were flying around her face, and with the flakes dotting her strands, she looked positively ethereal.

"Listen to this ... 'Despite its namesake, Amortentia is not in fact a love potion. Nothing in this world can replicate true love; it can only foster obsession' ... what rubbish."

The shops of Hogsmeade came into view as she continued to ramble.

"I know what Amortentia does - how could I not?" she complained, finally glancing at Draco properly, and frowned at the uncharacteristic anxiety on his face.

The shadows under his eyes seemed pronounced and his lips were tightly pursed.

She opened her mouth to question him, but something held her back. For a moment, she discreetly examined him to see if it was just an error in her sight. But no, he was worried about something. His grey eyes kept darting about every so often.

"Draco?"

"Hmm."

"Are you okay?"

He glanced at her sharply, then smiled reassuringly. "Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

The smile, usually so light, was pulled taut across his lips.

It then hit her with a bludgeoning force: he was _lying _to her! She couldn't understand it; he had been so unflinchingly honest and loyal to her in the past few months. Yet, now, she was convinced beyond doubt that he was keeping something from her.

She placed a hand on his arm.

"Are you ill? Maybe you shouldn't have come here so soon after your accident -"

"Hermione," he interrupted with a calm smile, "I'm fine. You worry about me too much sometimes."

She returned his smile, accepting his answer. Though she wondered why he seemed almost sad and angry at the last statement. There was something, something on the tip of her tongue about him, that she couldn't place.

Why was he anxious? Was it because of her exam? Perhaps, because of the potion, he was excessively worried for her.

But his symptoms should have eased by now.

And if Slughorn was, in fact, right ...

_"I love you."_

_"I love only you, Hermione."_

... Why would he tell her that?

But she never got to voice her question. A strange, low silky voice hissed in her ear, "Stupefy!"

Right as the cold dark ground swam up to meet her, she heard Draco's unsurprised voice greet the stranger, sending a cold shiver through her frozen body in recognition.

"Hello Snape."

Then all went black.

* * *

_"Why did you do that?" Draco hissed, frustrated. He was pacing about in the dingy little room, kicking at an empty crate in frustration._

_"The Order already suspects me," he spat, "and with you insisting on me meeting you during mealtimes, they're bound to notice something!"_

_Severus swirled the drink in his hand._

_"No they won't," he countered coolly, black eyes warning the young boy against another outburst._

_Draco muttered several choice words under his breath, making sure to let a few slip about the state of Snape's hide-away. Calling it a hovel would be a generous term. He was afraid of moving for fear of collapsing the entire structure._

_Severus scowled. "I'm not doing this all for my own amusement, Draco. You told me you were ready, and barely one month in you're already whining?"_

_The pale boy shifted but remained silent._

_"They are not going to question your absence when the entire Order is busy chattering away, and stuffing their face with food, of course, if Weasleys are involved," Snape smirked._

_Draco's haughty expression mirrored his._

_"It is also prudent to remove yourself from any personal interactions, or any other forms of intimacy," the ex-professor stated. "The closer you are to those people, the more difficult it will be to conceal your thoughts and your secrets."_

_Snape looked away, lost in thought._

_"Affection, however appealing, is weakening."_

_Draco's jaw clenched._

_"You cannot allow anyone to get too close ... I hope you know that I'm referring to Miss Granger, and her newfound interest in your well-being. That friendship cannot be encouraged on your part, Draco. Absolutely not."_

_That was the limit. Draco stood up suddenly._

_"Of all the people in that infernal house, she's been the only one who doesn't whip out a wand at the sight of me! Granger's done nothing but support me in the face of their suspicion and help me whenever I stumbled ... even going against her precious friends to stand by me. And you think because of her blood that I should ... I thought you didn't care about that stuff, that you were the one who told me to get past the old ways ... and now you're -"_

_"Draco," Snape cut him off with a raised hand._

_The boy breathed in harshly and looked away petulantly._

_His missed the bemused expression on the older man's face. "I was telling you to distance yourself from Miss Granger because you're a double agent, not because of her blood. But it is interesting to see how much you care."_

_He rose and swirled away in a tide of black robes, leaving Draco to his own shocked thoughts._

* * *

Lupin passed the letter to Arthur, while the others in Grimmauld Place sat in stupefaction.

"I don't believe this ..." Ginny murmured, remembering the tender embrace she had caught Hermione and Draco in, just that morning. Was that all just an act on his part? She had been so convinced that he was still under the potion.

"That bloody bastard!" Ron growled under his breath.

Mrs. Weasley was too frightened to notice her son's language. She read the letter over her husband's shoulder, clasping her trembling mouth with one hand. The adults all looked at each other with grim expressions.

"This is definitely incriminating," Lupin began to say.

"Then what are you waiting for!" Harry yelled, getting impatient with everyone's sluggish reactions.

He was bursting with adrenaline and rage. The one person who was like a sister to him could possibly be in grave danger, fighting for her life, all because of his blindness. He knew Hermione was rather gullible when it came to Malfoy. But he had never been. He had always known there was something sneaky about him.

He had only realized it too late.

"... It just mentions he is taking Hermione to Hogsmeade ... and they have some plan ... but it doesn't say what it is. It may not be all that bad," Lupin suggested.

Harry cursed out loud. "He made a plan with Snape. The man who killed Dumbledore in case you all forgot!"

"Harry -"

"No! That - that ferret tried to kill Dumbledore, but I gave him the benefit of the doubt, especially after all of you felt sorry for him. Now look what good pitying him did. He pulled off this entire conspiracy without us noticing a bloody thing!"

Ron was nodding furiously.

The others looked disconcerted, but were far more restrained.

"We should contact Minerva and ask her to send a search party for Hermione ... meanwhile, we can try and -" Mr. Weasley trailed off as Harry pocketed his wand and put on his cloak.

"I'm not taking any chances. This is Hermione we're talking about! I'm going and you can't stop me!"

"Harry!"

"No, Harry!"

But they were too late. With a slam of the entrance door, he was gone, his cold fury still lingering in the house.

"I'm going with him," Ron cried out, but Mrs. Weasley and Ginny stopped him.

"You need one of the adults to go with you, Ronnie," Mrs. Weasley beseeched him. "If Snape's there ... and who knows who else ... we need to have proper reinforcements."

Arthur and Lupin exchanged tense glances before rushing off to contact the Headmistress.

Ginny remained, staring out the door from where Harry had only just disappeared.

She hoped, despite his anger, that he didn't do anything rash.

_Dad and Lupin will get there in time_, she thought. _They have to_.

* * *

Draco had been startled for a moment, when he looked back after hearing the sound of a soft thud, but saw Hermione nowhere in sight. There was only a familiar sallow-faced man staring straight at him.

"Hello Snape," he greeted.

Instead of answering, Severus flicked his hand and the two of them were disillusioned.

"Where is she?" he whispered urgently.

"Disillusioned," Snape answered, gesturing to a indistinguishable mass on the ground. Draco nodded, his anxiety now fully undisguised.

"Levicorpus," Draco murmured, and carefully levitated Hermione's hidden form so that it floated ahead of him.

"Muffliato," Snape added as an additional protection from eavesdroppers.

They made their way to the abandoned streets by the Shrieking Shack, crawling through the half-destroyed doors to enter the ominous house. It was dilapidated and the cold winds passed right through, unhindered.

Finally removing the charms, Draco set Hermione's body down onto the wooden floor and cast aside his bag.

"Do you think the others will come?" he asked Snape anxiously.

Peering out the window, Snape narrowed his eyes in inspection and inclined his head. "Without a doubt. Lucius would never pass up a chance to assist his son in his rise to glory."

Draco laughed dryly.

"Bella certainly wouldn't pass up a chance to _play_."

It made Draco rub the scar on his chest unconsciously.

"Especially after all that I've done for the Dark Lord, all the advances we've made as a result of Dumbledore's death, they wouldn't choose to ignore my command. Lucius and Bella certainly wouldn't sit aside and let me have all the glory."

There was a moment of calm silence as the two men contemplated what lay ahead for them. Snow seeped in through the cracks, and everything almost seemed simple and innocent in that fraction of time.

Severus shifted his dark eyes to the unconscious form in the corner, eyeing her pensively.

"... sometimes ... she reminds me ..."

"Of?" Draco narrowed his eyes.

But the older man simply shook his head off the thought, brushing aside his uncharacteristic lapse in focus. He turned sharply and fixed his piercing gaze onto Draco.

"We do not have much time. You must get to the castle soon and initiate your part of the plan."

Draco nodded.

"And will you -"

"Yes," Snape interrupted. "I will take care of everything here."

Draco knelt down to Hermione's side, and quietly murmured. "I will not fail you this time ... either of you."

He moved stiffly, his muscles tense with anticipation as he expected Snape to scoff at his sudden emotional declaration and to censure him for not hurrying to the castle at full speed, with single-minded ambition.

But instead Snape said, "I am proud of you."

Draco's finger froze in the middle of a caress of her cheek. That solemn statement affected him.

"I thought you would disapprove of such Gryffindorian sentiments," he replied quietly.

Snape shook his head sadly.

"If there is anything I can claim to understand about Gryffindor sentimentality, it is the need to keep the woman you love safe."

Draco said nothing but gazed down at Hermione's unconscious form, wrapping her winter robes close around her body. He almost bent close to her face, remembering the moment in her bed just an hour ago.

But then he restrained himself, and simply brushed his lips quickly against her hand and stood up.

Snape's long hands squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

.

.

.

* * *

_AN: Feel free to express your joy through reviews ;)_


End file.
